


well i'm not the moon

by cat_Mintfur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, Honest Shiro, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, angry keith, keith is a good student 2k17, learning self control and love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_Mintfur/pseuds/cat_Mintfur
Summary: В тот момент Кит решил, что все препятствия, с которыми он сталкивался на протяжении жизни, начиная с недостатка родительской заботы и заканчивая издевками из-за того, что он уже почти десять лет живет в гребанном детдоме, того стоили. Ведь наконец он мог следовать за своей мечтой и получить все, чего хотел так чертовски долго.Жизнь Кита начинается (и заканчивается) в Галактическом Гарнизоне.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasleeps/gifts).
  * A translation of [well i'm not the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536018) by [nanasleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasleeps/pseuds/nanasleeps). 



> Меня все же соблазнила ссылка-связка между оригиналом и переводом, поэтому мы здесь / I was seduced by association link between original work and translation, so here we are
> 
> Также лежит [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5755550) / Also can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5755550)

      Спасение обнаружилось в хрустящем конверте со сложенным трижды листом бумаги внутри.  
  
      Сердце пропускало удары, пока он перечитывал письмо в пятый, десятый, двадцатый раз, сминая бумагу пальцами. Он не сдержал короткого всхлипа, ведь впервые за пятнадцать лет существования ему, Киту Когане, предстояло стать чем-то большим, чем обыкновенным вспыльчивым сиротой. Впервые в жизни ему выпал шанс покинуть переполненный детский дом, этих недалеких людей, и найти себя в качестве пилота Галактического Гарнизона.  
  
      Когда Кит позволил себе выдохнуть, он чувствовал себя легче, чем когда-либо.  


***

  
      Потребовался один поезд и три городских автобуса, чтобы доставить его до автобуса к Гарнизону. Несмотря на то, что он был взволнован не меньше остальных детей, сидевших рядом, разболевшийся от нервов живот заставил его притихнуть и уставиться невидящим взглядом на проплывающий за окном пейзаж.  
  
      Кит ненавидел посещать школу, пока не узнал о Гарнизоне. Детское увлечение звездами и солнечной системой переросло в настоящую страсть. Любая мысль, что там далеко что-то есть, будоражила его. Любовь эта вылилась в стремление получать стипендию в Гарнизоне. Способа оплачивать обучение он не видел даже в своих самых смелых мечтах. Тяжелый труд в итоге себя окупил, и теперь Кит стоял на пороге новой жизни.  
  
      После долгой поездки шумные пассажиры вышли из автобусов, неся с собой свои чемоданы, и начался длительный процесс регистрации. Каждый заранее приготовил бумаги, высланные им несколькими неделями ранее. Кит переходил от стойки к стойке машинально, периодически отвечая на вопросы. Прежде чем он понял это, ему уже выдали два набора ключей: один от его комнаты, а другой от общей душевой, расположенной в конце коридора. Офицер собрал новоиспеченных кадетов, закончивших регистрацию, и отвел их в крыло первого года. Там он отпустил их расселяться по комнатам в соответствии с номерами на ключах.  
  
      Кит добрался до своей комнаты раньше соседа и не спеша распаковал свои немногочисленные вещи. Все умещалось в темно-зеленый рюкзак, который он раньше носил в школе. Он прошелся по комнате, рассеянно скользя пальцами по стенам и мебели. Все выглядело словно отзеркаленным: кровать, письменный стол и комод с одной стороны и такой же набор с другой. Он подошел к комоду, проведя по нему рукой, прежде чем схватиться за черную ручку выдвижного ящика. В верхнем ящике обнаружилось несколько форменных курток, а в двух других белые футболки и форменные брюки. Приклеенная на комод записка гласила, что форму начинают носить с завтрашнего дня, она обязательна во время занятий и приемов пищи.  
  
      Кит взглянул на цифровые часы на соседском столе, сверяя время со своими, прежде чем вернуться к своей кровати. Он нерешительно достал свой кинжал со дна сумки, немного подержал в руках и осторожно запрятал его между подушкой и наволочкой. Рука задержалась на эфесе, прежде чем он отвернулся, намереваясь исследовать здание.  


***

  
      Классная работа утомляла Кита, впрочем, он готов был учиться часами, если это значило, что после он получал десять минут в симуляторе полета.  
  
      Многочисленные панели управления и рычаги до того его расслабляли, что даже раздражающей болтовни его команды не было достаточно, чтоб на них обрушилась вспышка его раздражения. На самом деле, его приступы гнева начали случаться реже с тех пор, как он получил подтверждающее письмо из Гарнизона. Мысль об этом заставила его мягко улыбнуться и усмехнуться тому, что, похоже, они пройдут сами по себе, вопреки часам, потраченным на курсы терапии и сеансы по контролю гнева.  
  
      Несмотря на любовь к симулятору, Кит знал, что этого недостаточно. Учителя постоянно твердили, что талант летчика не значит ровным счетом ничего, если ты не знаешь теории. Поэтому он проводил все время в своей комнате. Или в библиотеке, если в комнате был сосед, занимавший часть места (которого, впрочем, все равно было больше, чем в старой комнате Кита в детском доме). Его стол был завален книгами и бумагами, неаккуратно рассортированными на незаконченные задания справа и не начатые слева. Профессора редко раздавали проверенные работы, но те, что он получал, сплошь с красными А и В, хранились в папке в ящике стола.  
  
      Зачастую он ловил на себе взгляды других кадетов, некоторые даже спрашивали, как парень, выглядящий словно член хулиганской банды, так хорошо учится и настолько одарен в полетах. Он не находил, что ответить, не зная, искренне они спрашивают или пытаются задеть, поэтому всегда пожимал плечами и отворачивался, даже если ему надо было мимо них пройти.  
  
      Когда же он задумывался об этом, то приходил к выводу, что он талантливый пилот и прилежный студент как раз  _потому_ , что выглядит как член банды. Будучи множество раз отвергнутым после усыновления из-за того, что его считали слишком шумным и раздражительным, он все сильнее стремился доказать, что они не правы. А последние десять лет, проведенные в тесном детдоме, меркли по сравнению с возможностями, которые были у него сейчас.  


***

  
      Он встретил Такаши Широгане спустя несколько месяцев после начала учебы, но знал о нем задолго до этого.  
  
      М-р Широгане, восемнадцатилетний гениальный пилот, проложивший путь на вершину гораздо быстрее кого-либо другого. Блестящий пример того, к чему должен стремиться любой кадет, а также живое доказательство того, что тяжелый труд действительно окупается. Он воплощение спокойствия, весь состоит из вежливых улыбок и мягких требований и вопросов. Он наблюдал за некоторыми классами первого курса, хотя поговаривали, что также он нередко посещал и другие курсы.  
  
      И честно говоря, его постоянное присутствие повсюду в Гарнизоне только сильнее бесило Кита. Однажды после успешной тренировки на симуляторе ему показалось, что он чувствует на себе взгляды со смотровой площадки. Кит быстро глянул наверх, убеждаясь, что несколько высокопоставленных служащих Гарнизона действительно были там, и Широгане стоял среди них. Они наблюдали, как Кит встает в конце группы, в одиночестве ожидая завершения занятия.  
  
      До знакомства с Широгане он оставался всё тем же одиночкой. Кадеты первого и второго курсов обязаны были есть вместе, но для всех не хватало столов. Кит чувствовал себя некомфортно за одним столом с абсолютными незнакомцами, особенно когда они начинали задавать вопросы о его семье и "предпочтениях", что бы это ни значило.  
  
      Вот почему он начал прятаться в комнате в течение часа, отведенного кадетам на прием пищи, прибывая в столовую раньше всех и спешно хватая все, что он мог незаметно спрятать в свою сумку, оставаясь незамеченным в прибывающей толпе. И хотя ни один из офицеров или охранников еще ни разу его не останавливал, у него все равно была наготове отмазка. Подобная предусмотрительность пригодилась, когда его окликнул всеобщий любимец, а Кит не успел вовремя смыться. После нескольких недель без замечаний, он, должно быть, подумал, что обращаются не к нему.  
  
      Широгане уверенно положил ладонь на его плечо, и Кит с трудом не сбросил ее тут же. Замерев на полушаге, он медленно развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Широгане ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
  
      - Мистер Широгане, - сказал он, надеясь, что простого уважения хватит, чтобы вытащить его из этой ситуации.  
  
      Бровь Широгане слегка дернулась, а губы сжались, пока он смотрел на кадета перед собой. Кит знал, что он ниже, чем большинство учащихся в Гарнизоне, но все же ему пришлось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы оставаться спокойным, когда Широгане наклонился к нему. Кит поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом и позволяя опознать себя.  
  
      - Кадет, - начал Широгане медленно, словно не уверенный, как поступать дальше, - куда ты идешь?  
  
      Кит приподнял другое плечо, привлекая внимание к ремешку сумки.  
  
      - Я собирался оставить свою сумку в комнате, прежде чем пойти на обед. Я забываю сделать это после занятий, поэтому часто прихожу в столовую позже остальных.  
  
      Выслушав его ложь, Широгане приподнял брови, с недоверием глядя на Кита.  
  
      - Под "часто" ты имеешь в виду "каждый день"? Я постоянно сталкиваюсь с тобой на пути в столовую, но ни разу не видел, как ты возвращался.  
  
      Кит сжал зубы, чувствуя расползающееся по телу знакомое раздражение. Пришлось закусить язык, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ.  
  
      - Также я не видел тебя за завтраком, а во время ужина ты так быстро вбегаешь и так же быстро исчезаешь, что я вижу тебя только мельком, - он помедлил, заметив настороженность на лице Кита. - Клянусь, я не следил за тобой специально, лишь выполняю свою обязанность приглядывать за новыми студентами во время приемов пищи. - Он коротко усмехнулся, прежде чем убрать руку с плеча Кита. - Так куда ты шел? Притворимся, что предыдущего ответа не было, если ты скажешь правду в этот раз.  
  
      Раздражение сменялось закипающей злостью, и Широгане, наверное, был совсем идиотом, если думал, что Кит не распознает этот тон, тот, что используют, чтобы заставить непослушного ребенка делать то, что вам нужно. Подобный снисходительный тон всегда выводил Кита из себя в разы быстрее, чем насмешки одноклассников, поэтому он вовсе не хотел отвечать. Хотелось развернуться и броситься бежать отсюда.  
  
      Но он не сделал этого. Кит знал, что стипендию он получает ровно до тех пор, пока хорошо учится и доказывает свою полезность Гарнизону, а также пока держится подальше от проблем. А еще он достаточно знал о положении Широгане, чтобы понимать, что орать на него посреди коридора, будучи пойманным на нарушении, пусть и незначительном, - крайне плохая идея.  
  
      Так что он выпрямился и ответил, глядя Широгане в глаза:  
  
      - Я иду в свою комнату, сэр, - голос звучал холодно, но тем не менее все еще с оттенком уважения.  
  
      - Почему?  
  
      Тревога росла, и Кит почувствовал, как краснеют его уши.  
  
      - Я занимаюсь во время перерывов.  
  
      Широгане снова вздернул бровь.  
  
      - Должно быть, это одиноко. Почему ты не ешь со своими друзьями?  
  
      Кит пристально на него посмотрел, и тот кивнул, понимая.  
  
      - Ах, хорошо. Ну, бывай, - сказал он, разворачиваясь на пятках и направляясь в сторону столовой.  
  
      Кит остался стоять озадаченный, пока его гнев затухал быстрее, чем когда-либо.  
  
      - У меня... не будет проблем? - спросил он нерешительно.  
  
      Широгане махнул рукой.  
  
      - Я не могу приказать тебе прекратить заниматься и идти есть, да и не похоже, что ты меня послушаешься. Единственный, кому ты можешь навредить своими действиями, это ты сам, но ты выглядишь вполне в порядке.  
  
      Он остановился в конце коридора, прямо перед дверьми столовой, и улыбнулся Киту.  
  
      - Просто пообещай, что постараешься с кем-нибудь подружиться.  
  
      Прежде чем Кит ответил, Широгане уже скрылся в столовой, а значит он наконец мог отправиться в свою комнату. Так он и сделал, погрузившись по пути в обдумывание беседы с золотым мальчиком Гарнизона.


	2. два

     С тех пор Кит стал встречать Широгане достаточно часто.   
  
      Он поймал себя на том, что первым делом смотрит в сторону смотровой площадки, когда входит с классом в летный симулятор. Время от времени он встречался взглядом с Широгане. Того, похоже, это забавляло, и он слабо усмехался. Кит с хмурым лицом игнорировал его все последующее занятие. Напряженность отступала лишь в тот момент, как он оказывался в кресле пилота и позволял инстинктам вести себя сквозь симуляцию так, будто он годами этим занимался. Получив похвалу от профессора, он кивал в ответ и возвращался на свое место в конец группы, не обращая внимания на завистливые взгляды, что кидали на него некоторые кадеты.   
  
      Постоянные ускользания из столовой в итоге положительно сказались на оценках: за тесты и устные ответы он получал все меньше красных В и все больше А. Дошло до того, что однажды его похвалила одна из преподавательниц в конце занятия. Он покраснел и спешно поблагодарил, под ее смешок сбегая из класса.   
  
      Проснувшись спустя три дня после этого случая и спустя три месяца после начала учебы, Кит ощутил знакомые отголоски гнева в груди, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего.   
  
      Все утро он провел в этом состоянии и задержался в душевой в надежде, что чуть теплая вода сможет смыть нежелательное чувство. В тот день все утренние занятия были лекциями, и Кит заставлял себя оставаться внимательным и делать записи, хотя из-за свистящего дыхания рядом сидящего его кровь буквально вскипала.   
  
      Он решил пропустить обед и, не замечая попытку Широгане заговорить с ним в холле, направился прямиком в свою комнату. Ворвавшись в нее, он бросил сумку на пол и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, издавая длинный стон, прежде чем затихнуть. Он услышал, как сосед открыл дверь, и остановился, осмысливая увиденное, а затем оставил свою сумку и поспешно ушел, не пытаясь, к счастью, поговорить.   
  
      Кит скользнул руками под наволочку, вытаскивая свой кинжал. Он огладил пальцами рукоять, а затем перевернулся на спину, чтобы взглянуть на него. Позволив кинжалу упасть ему на грудь, Кит закрыл глаза. Он пролежал так весь остаток часа, то чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным, то за минуту охватываемый неконтролируемой яростью, заставлявшей вжиматься в матрас и тихо рычать.   
  
      Взяв себя в руки достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на часы, он обнаружил, что час, отведенный на обед, почти истек, и принялся собирать вещи к последующим занятиям. Стоило ему закончить, как толпа студентов высыпала из столовой, лавируя между более высокими кадетами. До класса он добрался первым и, едва переступив порог, увидел Широгане около профессорского стола. Он буднично беседовал с преподавательницей, что недавно похвалила Кита. Та с улыбкой повернулась к вошедшему кадету.   
  
      - Здравствуй, Кит. Ты рано сегодня.   
  
      Он уставился в ответ, но потом опомнился и направился к своему месту, проходя между рядов, прежде чем остановиться у привычного места в центре аудитории, откуда открывался лучший вид на учителя и все его действия. Остальные студенты предпочли усесться в небольшом помещении поплотнее, оставляя свободными места по обе стороны от него. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Широгане, но гнев, приставший словно вторая кожа, вытеснял все прочие чувства из головы.   
  
      Профессор поднялась по проходу, вручая стопки бумаг ближайшим к краю кадетам.   
  
      - Сегодня за занятием будет наблюдать Такаши Широгане, а вы тем временем сделаете тест по материалам последних лекций. Тест содержит задания с несколькими вариантами ответа, а также с коротким письменным ответом. У вас есть тридцать минут, чтобы сделать его, и я до конца занятия все проверю и раздам. Можете начинать как только получите свои листы.   
  
      Кит потянулся за протянутой стопкой, взял себе копию теста и передал остальные дальше, пробегая глазами по вопросам. Однако он не мог сосредоточиться на тексте, а кипевший в груди гнев только усугублял ситуацию. Он попытался вспомнить записи, которые делал последние несколько дней, но потерпел неудачу, не сумев извлечь из памяти ни одной. Закусив губу, Кит выбирал варианты, кажущиеся наиболее верными. Собственные ответы на письменную часть и вовсе заставили его скривиться. Он закончил одним из последних и смотрел в пол, пока шел к профессорскому столу, чтобы сложить свою работу в лоток для бумаг. Сидя тише воды, ниже травы, он старался припомнить, когда в последний раз делал что-нибудь настолько плохо. Должно быть, в первые годы в приюте, когда он был переполнен агрессией и больше думал о драках, чем о своем будущем.   
  
      Через двадцать минут профессор начала раздавать оцененные работы, как обычно кладя их лицом вниз. Она осторожно положила Киту его работу и быстро прошла мимо, никак не реагируя на его судорожный вздох, когда он перевернул лист. Весь тест был исчерчен красными пометками и комментариями, наиболее заметным среди которых был "задержись после занятия", написанный под ярко-красной F в верхнем углу страницы. Закончив раздавать работы, профессор встала перед классом и объявила тему, которую они будут разбирать в следующий раз, а также сообщила, что Широгане начнет посещать их занятия чаще. Когда учеников наконец отпустили, Кит нарочито медленно собирал свои карандаши, прежде чем подойти к ее столу.   
  
      Широгане поднял бровь, глядя на него, а потом вновь обратил внимание на свой ноутбук, где было открыто не то эссе, не то какой-то отчет. Профессор сняла очки и забрала у Кита тест. Пролистывая его, она вздохнула, и Кит отвел взгляд. Охватившего его стыда едва хватало, чтобы усмирить скручивающее внутренности раздражение.   
  
      - Все в порядке, Кит? - спросила она. - Крайне тревожно, когда студент весь семестр учится на A и внезапно решает верно едва ли тридцать процентов теста.   
  
      - Извините, мэм, - негромко сказал он.   
  
      Он заметил, как Широгане чуть повернул голову, а скорость работы над отчетом снизилась, словно он пытался расслышать разговор. Кит с огромным трудом не бросил в его сторону хмурый взгляд.   
  
      - Если так продолжится, мне придется об этом доложить, поскольку ты на стипендии. Я видела твое дело и знаю, что если твою стипендию отменят, мы тебя потеряем. Если правда то, что я слышала, ты одаренный пилот, и будет позором позволить тебе уйти. Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня это делать, - она сделала паузу. - Ты в порядке, Кит?   
  
      Он осознал, что не ответил, когда она спросила в первый раз.   
  
      - Я в порядке, мэм.   
  
      Она вздохнула и отложила тест в сторону. Взяла ручку и клейкую бумажку с эмблемой Гарнизона.   
  
      - Ты скорее всего опоздаешь на следующее занятие, так что напишу тебе записку.   
  
      Ручка почти коснулась бумаги, как Широгане заговорил.   
  
      - Я направляюсь в тот же класс и могу уведомить профессора, если хотите, мэм.   
  
      Он уже встал, чтобы убрать свои вещи, захлопнул ноутбук и сложил на него папки, прежде чем взять все под мышку. Профессор убрала ручку и улыбнулась ему.   
  
      - Спасибо, Широгане. Увижу вас обоих завтра, и на тебя я возлагаю большие надежды, Кит.   
  
      Оба кивнули, прощаясь, и вышли за дверь. Кит следил, чтобы между ними все время оставалась комфортная дистанция. Когда они повернули за первый угол, Широгане заговорил.   
  
      - Похоже, ты сегодня очень спешил в свою комнату, когда всех отпустили на обед. Ты не ел?   
  
      В ответ он получил только тишину и вздохнул.   
  
      - Послушай, кадет...   
  
      - Меня зовут Кит, - сказал тот, не волнуясь, что только что перебил высокопоставленного офицера.   
  
      К черту стыд, когда от гнева внутри все до боли сжимает, а присутствие Широгане рядом совершенно не помогает.   
  
      На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина.  
  
      - Кит, - медленно произнес он, подбирая слова. - Я не против, чтобы ты брал еду с собой и занимался в комнате во время приемов пищи, но я против, чтобы ты полностью их пропускал. Я знаю, что ты не завтракаешь, и если ты продолжишь пропускать обед, мне придется вмешаться. Жить на одном питании в день в твоем возрасте и с твоим образом жизни вредно для здоровья.   
  
      Гнев внутри кипел, красный оттенок перешел с ушей на щеки. Кит остановился, чтобы взглянуть на Широгане, и сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил:   
  
      - Ты  _вмешаешься_? Что,  _тоже_ собрался обо мне доложить?   
  
      Широгане нахмурился.   
  
      - Нет причин так злиться, Кит...   
  
      - Есть куча причин! Почему бы тебе просто не дать мне... - закричал Кит, и, прежде чем здравый смысл успел пробиться сквозь густое облако в его голове, отвел кулак, целясь прямо в грудь Широгане.   
  
      Однако удар был легко перехвачен, и Кита, прежде чем он осознал, вжали лицом в стену, больно заламывая руки за спиной. Кит изо всех сил вырывался и прекратил, лишь когда Широгане сильнее надавил на его руки, увеличивая напряжение в них. Когда он затих, и лишь его тяжелое дыхание разносилось по коридору, Широгане заговорил снова.   
  
      - Теперь, когда ты перестал вести себя, как ребенок, может быть послушаешь меня.   
  
      Он остановился, словно ожидал ответа от Кита. Когда единственной реакцией, которую он получил, стали крепко стиснутые зубы, он продолжил:   
  
      - Работа любого офицера - присматривать за кадетами и держать их подальше от проблем. Если я позволю тебе голодать из-за того, что тебе не нравятся люди, это плохо скажется, как на моем деле, так и на твоем. Под вмешательством я подразумевал сопровождение тебя до и от столовой, как ребенка, подобно которому ты себя только что вел. Не в моих интересах докладывать о тебе, особенно о чем-то настолько глупом, как пропуски обеда и завтрака.   
  
      Он отпустил запястья Кита и отстранился, скрещивая руки на груди и наблюдая, как кадет отлепляет себя от стены.   
  
      Кит все еще был раздражен, хотя и перестал краснеть от злости. Лишь по теплу на ушах и ключицах можно было предположить, что они все еще красные. Он с трудом не поддался желанию размять плечо и наблюдал, как Широгане, наклонившись, поднимает несколько выскользнувших из руки папок. В следующий миг он спросил:   
  
      - Ты собираешься доложить, что я напал на тебя?   
  
      Широгане застонал, выпрямляясь.   
  
      - Ты меня не слышал? Не в моих интересах докладывать о тебе. Донос на кадета не решает проблему, лишь приводит к недоверию и возмущению. Тем не менее я без колебаний собью с тебя спесь, если у тебя войдет в привычку такое пренебрежение к вышестоящим, - он дождался кивка Кита и продолжил. - Так ты все эмоции выплеснул?   
  
      Кит помолчал и затем кивнул.   
  
      - Думаю, да. По крайней мере большую часть.   
  
      Широгане усмехнулся.   
  
      - Это хорошо. Надеюсь, такое происходит не часто, - пауза. - Так ведь?   
  
      - Не понимаю, почему это важно, - засопел Кит, отводя взгляд.   
  
      Широгане хмыкнул, один раз качнул головой, а затем повернулся к Киту.   
  
      - Ты пробовал что-нибудь делать?   
  
      Кит взглянул на него настороженно.   
  
      - Ты имеешь в виду терапевта?   
  
      Широгане помотал головой.   
  
      - Нет, буквально  _делать_. Тебе стало легче, когда ты попытался меня ударить.   
  
      Кит склонил голову набок. В этом был смысл, он действительно чувствовал себя спокойнее.   
  
      - Не пробовал.   
  
      - В общем, если хочешь, в левой половине есть тренажерный зал, рядом с комнатами третьегодок. Конечно, студенты первого и второго года не допускаются туда без присмотра, но можешь присоединиться ко мне, когда я тренируюсь. Там почти никого нет в это время, так что никто не будет тебя напрягать.   
  
      Широгане улыбнулся Киту, глядя несколько обеспокоенно.   
  
      - Почему ты со мной возишься? - спросил Кит, и улыбка сползла с лица Широгане.   
  
      Старший юноша помолчал, а затем пожал плечами.   
  
      - Ты талантливый пилот. Слишком расточительно позволить твоей агрессии взять верх и закончить все твоим исключением из-за того, что ты кого-нибудь изобьешь. - Широгане рассмеялся, и Кит невольно вздрогнул. - Также я не до конца привык, что могу не нравиться некоторым людям, - не то чтобы я хвастаюсь или еще что, - так что надеюсь, что ты перестанешь пялиться на меня, думая, что я не замечаю.   
  
      Кит смущенно покраснел от его слов, упрямо смотря в сторону.   
  
      - Извини, - пробормотал он, лишь бы от него отвязались.   
  
      - Все в порядке. Так что насчет совместных тренировок?   
  
      Они добрались до дверей в комнату симулятора полета и остановились, глядя друг на друга.   
  
      - Эм, да, конечно. В какое время?   
  
      - Обычно я хожу туда после ужина первого и второго курсов, когда ужинает третий курс и высокопоставленные офицеры, так что никто меня не беспокоит. Можем встретиться вне столовой, если хочешь. В то крыло тебя не пустят без ученика третьего курса.   
  
      Когда он начал доставать свою ID-карту, необходимую, чтобы пройти к симулятору, Кит ответил:   
  
      - Хорошо. Спасибо, Широгане.   
  
      - Зови меня Широ, - сказал он, улыбнувшись. - Широгане звучит слишком странно.   
  
      Кит кивнул. Двери открылись, и находившиеся внутри повернули головы в их сторону. Широгане...  _Широ_  извинился за опоздание и объяснил профессору причину, опуская при этом драку и разговор после. Занятие продолжилось, и Широ поднялся по ступенькам на смотровую площадку, кивая оттуда Киту через стекло.   
  
      Кит кивнул в ответ и повернулся к профессору, который начал объявлять группы для следующей симуляции.


	3. три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Два месяца мусолил эту главу, но вроде бы наконец свыкся с ритмом студенческой жизни и научился совмещать запись лекций и переводов. Надеюсь, дальше пойдет быстрее, хах

      Кит вернулся к столовой к концу ужина, оставаясь ждать у дверей. Поток выходивших людей то редел, то снова увеличивался. Широ чуть не прошел мимо Кита и был удивлен, что тот действительно его дожидался. Он усмехнулся.  
  
      - Готов? - спросил он и продолжил, когда Кит кивнул. - Мне сначала надо отнести вещи в комнату и переодеться, но потом можем отправиться в зал. Уже придумал, чем хочешь заняться?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами.  
  
      - Мне нравится бегать.  
  
      Широ кивнул.  
  
      - Это хорошо, бегать хорошо. Там есть пара беговых дорожек, несколько боксерских груш и тренажеры для ног.  
  
      Он замолчал. Его взгляд то и дело переключался с Кита на коридор, по которому они шли, и обратно. Время от времени мимо них проходили кадеты, тоже желавшие использовать несколько часов свободного времени до отбоя. Кит ловил на себе странные взгляды, но смотрел строго вперед, чтобы не обращать на них внимания. Они остановились перед дверью, ведущей в крыло третьего года. Широ провел ID-картой над сканером и дверь открылась. Он оставил в своей комнате ноутбук и бумаги и переоделся в белую футболку и спортивные шорты. Все это время Кит ждал в коридоре и, когда Широ вышел и закрыл дверь, спросил:  
  
      - Почему третьегодки живут по-одному?  
  
      Ему казалось, что у каждого есть сосед по комнате. Некоторым не везло настолько, что их было даже двое, поскольку первый курс практически всегда был переполнен.  
  
      - Большая часть кадетов вылетает в конце первого или второго года. Комнат хватает, так что нет нужды селить нас по двое. Некоторые, правда, сами об этом просят.  
  
      Широ снова использовал ID-карту и убрал ее в карман. Из другого кармана он вытащил черные перчатки без пальцев и надел их, пока Кит пялился на беговую дорожку. Широ усмехнулся и подтолкнул его к одной из них.  
  
      - Вперед. Она не укусит.  
  
      Кит взглянул на него нерешительно, но все же шагнул на тренажер, включая его. Он был новым, хотя Кит не заметил бы разницы, поскольку никогда подобным не пользовался. Он потратил некоторое время, чтобы найти удобный темп. Кит так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что больше не слышал ни механического гула тренажера, ни ударов Широ по боксерской груше.   
  
      Он вспоминал свою последнюю пробежку, которая была за день до отъезда в Гарнизон. Всю ночь до этого он не мог сомкнуть глаз из-за поселившегося внутри чувства тревоги. Он проспал весь следующий день, блуждая по лишенным смысла снам, и проснулся только более уставшим. Около девяти вечера он вылез из постели, переоделся и незамеченным прокрался на улицу через черный ход на кухне.  
  
      Он добрался до маленького городка в десяти минутах от приюта. Миновав жилые дома и небольшие магазинчики, он оказался у школы. В ней выросло почти все немногочисленное население городка, в том числе и сам Кит. Окна, как и полагалось ночью, были темными, но Киту мерещились преследовавшие его с детства смешки. Он потряс головой и поспешил дальше по засыпанной листьями дороге.  
  
      Впереди показался мост, ведущий из города. Кит бежал, пока не возникло знакомое покалывание под ребрами, но перевел дух и продолжил. После моста он свернул с шоссе и направился к лесополосе. Дальше начинался лес, его было видно практически из любой точки города, в котором Кит застрял на десять последних лет. Под конец пути он все же перешел на шаг, восстанавливая дыхание. Он не знал, сколько прошел так, лавируя между деревьями и перебираясь через валуны, но наконец добрался до своего святилища и облегченно выдохнул.  
  
      Маленький клочок травы посреди густого леса был для Кита настоящим спасением многие годы. Он рухнул на колени, а затем перекатился на спину, устремляя взгляд в небо. Одну руку он расположил на животе, другую положил под голову.  
  
      Звезды, что служили для Кита постоянной мотивацией все его детство, сегодня были тусклы и мягко мерцали в ночном небе. Тихое медленное дыхание Кита было единственным звуком, раздававшимся в сумеречном лесу.  
  
      Он оторвался от созерцания звезд и повернул голову на бок, стараясь игнорировать ощущение пустоты в груди. Наверное, так и выглядела пытка: эта пустота все не заполнялась, как усердно он ни работал. Ни список достижений, ни идеально сданные экзамены не уменьшали боль, а теперь и звезды будто пытались напомнить Киту его место в этом мире. Не пилот, не сирота, но один из многих запутавшихся в своем эгоистичном поиске смысла.  
  
      Кит глубоко вдохнул, вытаскивая себя из воспоминаний. Он нахмурился, глядя на цифры на панели беговой дорожке и не понимая значения большинства из них. Характерное ощущение в мышцах предвещало завтрашнюю боль в конечностях, а под ребрами возник слабый дискомфорт из-за того, что Кит давно не бегал. Несмотря на это он не остановился. Взглянув назад, он заметил, что непрерывные удары Широ по боксерской груше замедлились и в итоге совсем прекратились. Кит счел это за сигнал к окончанию тренировки и, выключив дорожку, сошел с нее.  
  
      Челка прилипла ко влажному лбу, хаотично разметавшись по лицу, а пропитавшаяся потом футболка пристала к пояснице, вызывая чувство отвращения. Широ с минуту смотрел на него, и его губы дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
  
      - Что? - настороженно спросил Кит, надеясь, что не вспылит сейчас, когда потратил столько времени, чтобы с этим справиться.  
  
      - Ничего, - коротко ответил Широ с явным весельем в голосе. - У тебя бардак на голове.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами, чувствуя, как раздражение быстро испаряется.  
  
      - Ага.  
  
      - Похоже ты действительно любишь бегать, - сказал Широ, начав снимать перчатки. - Я окликнул тебя раза три, но ты так и не ответил.  
  
      Кит удивленно поднял бровь.  
  
      - Что тебе было нужно?  
  
      - Да-а... не важно уже, - ответил он, направляясь к выходу из зала.  
  
      Кит нахмурился, недовольный, что от него так отмахнулись.  
  
      Широ проводил его до дверей крыла, и его, похоже, вполне устраивала державшаяся тишина. Кит сосредоточился на душе, что собирался принять, уже представляя, как горячая вода будет стучать по уставшим мышцам. Широ вновь провел ID-картой, выпуская Кита за двери третьего крыла.  
  
      - Спокойной ночи, Кит. Увидимся завтра.

***

      Следующим утром Кит чувствовал себя невероятно отдохнувшим, и никакая боль в мышцах не могла этого чувства омрачить.  
  
      Но потом он взглянул на часы.  
  
      - Черт!  
  
      Он отбросил одеяло и начал метаться по комнате, собирая вещи. Он оделся за рекордное время, что было отлично, ведь осталось четырнадцать... нет,  _тринадцать_ минут до начала первого занятия. Кит сгреб тетради и книги в сумку, схватил зубную щетку и рванул к душевым. Он затормозил перед зеркалом, отмечая, что в помещении больше никого не было, что заставило его чистить зубы еще быстрее. Его внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего: волосы беспорядочно торчали во все стороны, потому что вчера после душа он моментально уснул, не потрудившись их сначала высушить. Закончив умывание, он кинул щетку в сумку и поспешил на занятие.  
  
      Поставив очередной временной рекорд, он приземлился на свое место всего за две минуты до начала и постарался успокоить колотящееся после пробежки сердце. Само занятие прошло без происшествий, разве что бумага кончилась прямо посреди записи и Кит был вынужден писать на обратной стороне старых тестов и распечаток. Но в целом день прошел гладко, и он даже не забыл взять чистых листов, когда вернулся в комнату на обед.  
  
      На следующем занятии Кит как обычно вел записи и отвечал на вопросы, когда профессор его спрашивал. Широ вновь сидел в аудитории, писал что-то на бумаге и быстро печатал в ноутбуке, лишь иногда останавливаясь, чтобы затем продолжить с той же бешеной скоростью. И все было в порядке. Кит был в порядке.  
  
      Кит  _не был_  в порядке десять минут спустя, когда вылез из летного симулятора, продержавшись в нем всего две минуты.  
  
      Профессор был более чем недоволен, орал, задавая вопросы, на которые Кит не имел ответа. Он не знал, что пошло не так, не мог понять, как вообще что-либо могло пойти не так, ведь он был так  _спокоен_ весь день, да даже  _сейчас_ он был спокоен, стоя перед классом, что шепотом обсуждал его первую проваленную симуляцию.  
  
      Профессор, стараясь заставить Кита не винить себя, сказал, что они, вероятно, ошиблись в расчетах или упустили какую-нибудь деталь, но он знал. Он знал, что часть вины все равно лежит на нем, даже большая часть, если быть честным, и он не понимал,  _почему_. Впрочем, он не стал ничего объяснять и взял всю вину в произошедшем на себя, извинившись перед командой. Возвращаясь в конец группы, он все еще был спокоен. Даже не отреагировал, когда другой кадет наклонился к нему и, чтобы не слышал профессор, шепотом спросил: "Что случилось?" - поскольку другие ученики были растеряны не меньше самого Кита.  
  
      Он лишь молча уставился на него, и смуглый подросток с каштановыми волосами отстранился, тут же поворачиваясь к своему крупному приятелю и пихая его локтем, а затем они оба обратили внимание на следующую команду, которая с легкостью справилась с заданием, что Кит провалил.  
  
      Когда группу отпустили, Кит ушел первым, совсем не замечая ничего вокруг и прокручивая в голове произошедшее. Он почти вернулся в свое крыло, когда его окликнули, а на плечо опустилась ладонь. Кит резко сбросил чужую руку и обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Широ.  
  
      - Что там случилось? - спросил тот, и Кит запоздало понял, что тот скорее всего наблюдал.  _Он всегда наблюдает, как можно было это забыть._  - Все в порядке?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами.  
  
      - Ага.  
  
      Широ нахмурился и оглядел Кита, будто ища признаки какой-либо травмы или болезни. Не заметив ничего, он одарил Кита усталым взглядом и уже собирался что-то сказать, но странное безразличие подростка к ситуации заставило его воздержаться от вопросов.  
  
      - Придешь сегодня на тренировку?  
  
      Кит задумался, взвешивая разные варианты. Большинство студентов уже разошлись по комнатам или другим зонам Гарнизона, но некоторые все же время от времени проходили по коридору. Кит встретился взглядом с девушкой, которая сконфуженно на них смотрела.  
  
      - Я... не думаю, - ответил он наконец, поворачиваясь обратно к Широ. - Возможно завтра, но точно не сегодня.  
  
      Кит потратил с минуту, чтобы осмыслить, что он только что сказал, но Широ понимающе кивнул.  
  
      - Хорошо. Увидимся завтра. Отдохни немного.  
  
      Кит добрался до своей комнаты, и, к его радости, сосед отсутствовал. Он просидел в комнате до самого ужина, но вместо того, чтобы со всеми пойти в сторону столовой, направился в противоположную сторону, к душевым.  
  
      Врубив воду настолько горячей, насколько мог выдержать, он вымыл голову общим шампунем, который можно было найти в каждой кабинке. Вода вымывала напряжение из тела, и Кит достаточно долго простоял под струями, наслаждаясь пришедшим умиротворением.  
  
      После душа он постарался вытереть волосы как можно суше, замечая, как сильно раскраснелась его кожа от горячей воды. Он надел обратно белую кофту и брюки и накрыл плечи и спину полотенцем, чтобы уберечь кофту от капающей с волос воды.  
  
      Куртку он решил не надевать, просто взял с собой и поспешил обратно в свою комнату. Войдя, он бросил куртку на кровать, но она свалилась на пол. Кит там ее и оставил. Уложив полотенце поверх подушки, он лег и закрыл глаза, проспав остаток дня.

***

       _Кит услышал свое имя и, пробравшись через плотно стоящих учеников, вышел вперед. Его команда выбралась так же быстро, как и он. Кит пропустил обоих парней вперед, залезая в симулятор последним и садясь в кресло пилота. В этот раз все чувствовалось по-другому, не было того расслабления, что притупляло размышления и высвобождало инстинкты. Кит все еще был спокоен, но теперь он чувствовал еще и странную тревожность, мигавшую красным маячком на окраине сознания._  
  
      Большая часть миссии прошла гладко, вообще эта миссия должны была быть проще, чем последняя из выполненных Китом. Его команда действовала слаженно, все шло хорошо, все работало и все были спокойны.   
  
      - Нам нужно приземлиться через тридцать метров в том просвете, - сообщил один из парней, указывая на маленький островок земли, не покрытый водой или валунами.  
  
      Кит начал медленно снижать симулятор. Но красный маячок в голове становился ярче, мерцая все быстрее, заставляя дыхание учащаться. Живот болезненно скрутило, и его руки дрогнули, по случайности оказывая слишком большое давление на управление. Судно стало опускаться значительно быстрее, стремительно приближаясь к поверхности планеты.   
  
      Словно издалека до него донесся крик сокомандников, их возмущение отдалось звоном в ушах, который становился все громче и громче, пока не заглушил все прочие звуки. Его грудь вздымалась и опадала в попытках набрать хоть немного воздуха. Во всем теле была слабость и напряжение одновременно. Кит чувствовал себя беспомощным, будто что бы он ни сделал, не поможет ситуации.   
  
      Он даже не приготовился к удару о землю, и его сильно встряхнуло в кресле, когда поверхность наконец была достигнута. Он остался в кресле, глядя на красные буквы на экране, гласившие "СИМУЛЯЦИЯ ПРОВАЛЕНА". Члены его команды отстегнули ремни безопасности и с ворчанием направились к выходу. Кит медленно отстегнулся, выходя из симулятора на минуту позже команды, опустив голову. Он не знал, как подойти к профессору, потому что такого не случалось раньше; ему никогда не приходилось объяснять, почему симуляция провалена, потому что такого не бывало до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
      День окончился привычной чередой событий. Утром он проснулся и собрался к занятиям, игнорируя вопрос соседа, в порядке ли он. Пока он добирался до аудитории, ему казалось, что некоторые студенты провожали его взглядом. Он буквально пять минут как вошел в аудиторию, когда внутрь зашла одна из секретарш Гарнизона, называя его имя и прося проследовать за ней.  
  
      Его довели до большого конференц-зала, в котором сидели как знакомые Киту люди, так и неизвестные. Он заметил Широ. Тот отказывался пересекаться с Китом взглядом и отыгрывал роль золотого мальчика, каким он представлялся Киту до их знакомства. Его преподаватели тоже были там и все смотрели на него. Мужчина на дальнем конце стола поднялся со своего места, держа в руках папку.  
  
      - Кит Когане, - сказал он, и Кит догадался, что это его дело у него в руках. - При рассмотрении вашего права на стипендию мы были уведомлены о вашем неприемлемом поведении. Начиная с проваленных тестов и симуляций и заканчивая нападением на старшего по званию.   
  
      Взгляд Кита мог прожечь дыры в голове Широ. Он соврал  _Киту. Он сказал, что не сдаст его, но_  сделал  _это._  
  
      Кит продолжал сердито смотреть на Широ, а мужчина небрежно бросил его раскрытое дело на стол.  
  
      - Своими действиями вы разочаровали Галактический Гарнизон. Было принято решение лишить вас стипендии и исключить за нарушение субординации. В течение часа вы должны собрать свои вещи и покинуть территорию Гарнизона, иначе вы будете оштрафованы.  
  
      На титульном листе поперек фотографии Кита стоял красный штамп "ИСКЛЮЧЕН".  
  
      До Кита дошел смысл сказанного, и окружающий мир стал разрушаться, кусочки откалывались и падали в темную бездну, но остальные люди до последнего не замечали, что происходит. Кит чувствовал головокружение, мысли хаотично метались и не могли успокоиться. Дыхание участилось, из дрожащего тела вырывались сдавленные всхлипы. Его жизнь рушилась прямо у него на глазах. Кит зажмурился и дрожащими руками закрыл уши. Звон, что он слышал раньше, стал настолько громким, что Кит не услышал собственного крика.  
  
      Кит резко сел, хватая воздух ртом. В горле пересохло, руки вцепились в футболку, на них виднелись красные царапины. Он был в своей кровати, сосед тихо спал напротив. Часы показывали три ночи, и он понял, что ему просто приснился кошмар. Хотелось рассмеяться от такой глупой ситуации. Кит постарался успокоить дыхание и вылез из постели.  
  
      Он чувствовал, что футболка вымокла от пота и прилипла к спине, и нахмурился, понимая, что волосы прилипли к шее тоже не из-за недавнего душа. Он взял свежую футболку и боксеры и второй раз менее чем за двенадцать часов пошел в душ. Он ступал тихо, зная, что разгуливать по Гарнизону после отбоя запрещено, пусть это правило и неоднократно нарушалось. Кит поблагодарил звезды, что у душевой хорошая звукоизоляция, и открыл краны до упора. Вода обожгла кожу, но терпимо, тепло расслабляло мышцы. Он снова вымыл голову, убирая назад черные пряди челки и отвлеченно думая, что ему надо бы подстричься.  
  
      Минутой позже он вернулся мыслями обратно к кошмару. Тот выглядел как воспоминание, первая часть таковой и являлась, но вот от второй до сих пор пробегал холодок по спине. Кит понимал, что все это было лишь плодом его воображения, но чувство обиды на Широ и профессоров росло, пока он не прогнал его с раздражением. Он выключил воду и взял полотенце, вытирая тело и высушивая волосы, а затем бросил его в корзину. В тишине он оделся и вернулся в комнату. Бетонный пол обжигал холодом его теплые босые ступни.  
  
      Он как можно осторожнее открыл и закрыл за собой дверь, постоянно проверяя, не разбудил ли случайно соседа. Кит не сомневался, что тот уже слышал о его недавнем провале, и надеялся, что он не проснется и не станет расспрашивать, как было во сне. Он забрался обратно в кровать, сбрасывая сырое полотенце с подушки на пол, и лег на бок, обхватывая колени руками.  
  
      Впрочем он не уснул; в голове вихрем носились обрывки мыслей и разговоров. Он вновь думал о симуляции: пусть и не особо понимал, что произошло, воспоминания были все еще свежи и всплывали в голове даже тогда, когда единственное, чего он хотел, это спать. Кит не хотел думать, что можно было бы сделать со своим состоянием, потому что знал, что проблема глубже, чем кажется, и у него не было желания разбираться в ней сейчас. Возможно, это причина его постоянной злости. Он остановился на идее списать свои недостатки на какой-то непонятный внутренний дефект, и это принесло ему достаточно умиротворения, чтобы он все же смог вновь погрузиться в глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кот мякнет и здесь, что у него есть группа в вк, где главы появляются раньше, потому что туда выкладываются отрывки черновиков. Для тех, кто не боится опечаток, ляпов и хочет следить, как там процесс продвигается. https://vk.com/cat_mintfur_kf
> 
> Если вам нравится фик, не забудьте в первую очередь поблагодарить автора английского текста, поставить ему кудос и оставить отзыв ^^


	4. четыре

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я сошел с ума и родил перевод за два дня. До сих пор не могу понять, то ли глава была короче остальных, то ли меня что-то серьезно так в задницу ужалило, но я собой необычайно доволен и необычайно напуган.

      Кит постарался вовремя проснуться на следующий день, и все же встал, хотя чувствовал себя разбитым и уставшим. Он собрался в тишине (сосед ни слова не сказал ему,  _слава богу_ ) и даже решил немного позаниматься перед завтраком.  
  
      Обычно он пропускал завтраки, не считая, что они хоть сколько-нибудь важны, но сейчас желудок урчал от голода, потому что днем ранее Кит совсем скромно пообедал и пропустил ужин. Он взял банан и поджаренную булочку и вернулся в свою комнату. Раскрыв одну из тетрадок со вчерашними записями, он приступил к завтраку, смахивая попадавшие на простыню крошки. Покончив с едой, он потянулся, дочитал последние предложения и убрал тетради обратно в сумку.  
  
      Вот-вот должен был быть дан сигнал, означавший, что кадеты могут идти на первое занятие, и Кит ждал у своей двери, качаясь с пятки на носок. Когда наконец прозвенел звонок, он прошел по коридору к выходу и незаметно влился в толпу людей, направлявшихся в ту же сторону, куда и он сам.  
  
      Утро было скупо на события. Он лишь замечал излишне долгие взгляды, и, хотя, может быть, ему только показалось, на него весь час почти непрерывно пялился тот парень, что пытался заговорить с ним вчера. Кит решил не обращать на это внимания и вернулся к записыванию слов профессора. Аудиторию он покинул первым и первым же пришел на следующее занятие.  
  
      На втором занятии он написал тест и оставшееся время рисовал каракули в тетради и перечитывал задание к послеобеденному занятию (на которое часто приходил Широ), убеждаясь, что правильно ответил на каждый вопрос.  
  
      Вскоре их отпустили обедать, и Кит направился в противоположную сторону от остальных кадетов, желавших оставить вещи в комнате. В столовой он из всех вариантов взял сэндвич в упаковке и бутылку воды. Кит убрал еду в сумку и покинул столовую, пробираясь через толпы шумных студентов, шедших на обед. С Широ он пересекся на полпути в свою комнату и остановился, когда тот окликнул его.  
  
      — Кит, ты взял что-нибудь поесть? — спросил он, смотря на него сверху вниз.  
  
      Кит кивнул, хотя тень недовольства мелькнула на его лице.  
  
      — Ты не должен вести себя, как мой отец, знаешь ли.  
  
      Широ рассмеялся, громко и искренне. Кит проигнорировал легкое волнение в районе желудка, списав его на голод.  
  
      — Если ты не будешь морить себя голодом, то и я себя так вести не буду.  
  
      Несколько мгновений они стояли в тишине. Кит отвел взгляд в сторону и перенес вес на другую ногу.  
  
      — Сегодня ты лучше себя чувствуешь?  
  
      Кит вновь посмотрел на Широ, слегка изогнув губы, что можно было вполне счесть за улыбку.  
  
      — Ага, лучше.  
  
      — Не хочешь поговорить о вчерашнем?  
  
      Кит нахмурился, и Широ издал еще один смешок.  
  
      — Ладно. Если изменишь свое мнение, я тебя выслушаю.  
  
      — Спасибо, Широ.  
  
      — Без проблем. А теперь, прошу меня извинить, я предпочитаю обедать в компании других людей, — поддразнил он и улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти в сторону столовой.  
  
      Кит достаточно быстро добрался до своей комнаты, разулся, забрался на кровать и вытащил еду и тетради из сумки. Впрочем мысли легко отвлекались от текста, и чем сильнее — тем более подавленным он себя ощущал. Это чувство было необычным. Не сжигающий изнутри гнев, а тупая боль из смеси недоверия и дискомфорта, возникших после короткого разговора с Широ. Это почему-то расстраивало в странной, непонятной Киту форме, и он надеялся, что предстоящих занятий и тренировки хватит, чтобы свести на нет это неприятное чувство.  
  


***

  
      Он избежал полета на симуляторе, обрадованный, что его не выбрали, но слегка обеспокоенный. Он надеялся, что так не будет продолжаться и дальше, потому что успешные миссии отлично снимали стресс, и он не был уверен, что справится без них.  
  
      Кит чувствовал, что сейчас точно выполнил бы любую миссию, он был более собран, чем вчера, и не было ни намека на тревожность. Но пока ему только и оставалось, что тихо наблюдать со стороны, как его одногруппники проходили симуляцию, получая советы и объяснения ошибок от других кадетов, как обычно.  
  
      Кит не особо вслушивался, вместо этого вспоминая планеты, которые хотел бы посетить, и звезды, которые хотел бы увидеть, когда станет пилотом. Он еще не знал точно, чем будет заниматься, распределение кадетов по классам происходило на второй год, когда они уже проходили через достаточно симуляций, чтобы их можно было разделить точнее.  
  
      Кит конечно думал о распределении, и у него были свои мысли на этот счет. Даже несмотря на вчерашний провал, все еще был высок шанс, что его определят пилотом боевых кораблей. Впрочем, вслух бы он этого никому не сказал, хвастовство — не лучший способ поддержать беседу. Но у него был некоторый талант, и он выучил и отточил несколько приемов за время, проведенное в Гарнизоне, а отметки были практически идеальны из-за его одержимости учебой.  
  
      На этом его размышления были прерваны мини-лекцией о командной работе, и хотя Кит совершенно не хотел слушать профессора, было сложно сосредоточиться на своих мыслях из-за его громкого голоса.  
  
      После слов о том, как ужасно они летали, их отпустили, и Кит весьма быстро вернулся в свою комнату. Сосед лишь ненадолго задержался, оставляя сумку на кровати, и коротко махнул рукой на прощание, снова исчезая. Кит закончил домашнюю работу до ужина, а затем пробрался в столовую, взял то же, что и на обед, и спокойно поужинал в тишине своей комнаты. Когда осталось не так много времени до окончания ужина, Кит переоделся в вещи, более-менее подходящие для тренировок, и отправился ждать Широ около столовой.  
  
      Тот быстро появился, смеясь над чем-то, что сказал рыжеволосый парень в очках. Заметив Кита, Широ коротко попрощался со своим другом. В тишине они дошли до крыла третьего корпуса, только Широ что-то тихо напевал себе под нос, когда приходилось остановиться и пропустить неторопливый поток людей.  
  
      Широ открыл двери в крыло своей картой и пропустил Кита вперед. Открыв свою комнату, он не стал закрывать за собой дверь.  
  
      — Можешь зайти, если хочешь, — пригласил он Кита. — Не обязательно стоять снаружи.  
  
      Когда тот все же решился зайти, Широ уже снял обувь и рылся в комоде, вытаскивая черную футболку и такие же шорты.  
  
      Кит огляделся. Вся мебель в комнате была больше, чем его, включая кровать, комод и стол. Он заметил еще одну дверь, она была открыта и, судя по всему, вела в персональную ванную, что, по мнению Кита, было весьма нечестно. Напротив кровати Широ на подставке стоял телевизор, что заставило Кита завидовать еще сильнее. Ему никогда не удавалось часто смотреть телевизор, ведь те немногие, что имелись в детдоме, всегда транслировали детские шоу для самых маленьких или мелодрамы, которые любили смотрительницы.  
  
      Он слишком задумался о несправедливости мира и не заметил, как Широ скрылся в ванной, быстро переоделся и вернулся в комнату.  
  
      — Кит? — позвал он, беря с комода ключ-карту, и рассмеялся, когда Кит вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ты идешь?  
  
      — Ээ, да. Конечно.  
  
      В зале снова было безлюдно. Кит не смотрел с сторону беговой дорожки. Хотя он и не мог сказать наверняка, что она повлияла на события вчерашнего дня, он решил не рисковать. Он повернулся к Широ, который уже надевал перчатки.  
  
      — Мм, — начал он, дожидаясь, пока Широ обратит на него внимание. — Что ты обычно делаешь? Я не особо настроен бегать.  
  
      Широ перевел взгляд на боксерскую грушу и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Просто отрабатываю некоторые защитные приемы. Хочешь научиться?  
  
      Кит понадеялся, что его кивок не покажется излишне нетерпеливым, но по усмешке Широ понял, что  _именно таким он и был._  
  
      Следующие сорок пять минут Широ обучал Кита основам рукопашного боя и блокам, показывая, как объединить их в собственно удар. Несколько раз он сдерживал смех, потому что  _хэй, по крайней мере малец пытается_. Широ был почти удивлен тем, как быстро Кит схватывает все новые приемы, но затем вспомнил, что это первогодка с единственной проваленной симуляцией. Было бы наоборот странно, если бы Кит не преуспел и здесь.  
  
      Широ сделал перерыв и пошел набрать воды из кулера. Кит продолжил отрабатывать выученное на боксерской груше, блокируя ее предплечьем, когда после удара она возвращалась. Ему по прежнему не хватало силы и устойчивости, что стало очевидно, когда груша вернулась быстрее из-за более сильного удара, и Кит едва не упал от сильного толчка. Широ улыбнулся, выкинул бумажный стаканчик и подошел к Киту, останавливая качающуюся грушу. Тот бросил на него взгляд через плечо.  
  
      — Что? Я почти разобрался.  
  
      Широ кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Будет еще время попрактиковаться, упрямец. Не хочешь применить полученные знания против кого-нибудь живого?  
  
      Кит почувствовал укол злости от того, как Широ его назвал, и встал в защитную стойку, которую выучил сегодня. Широ сделал то же самое и кивнул в качестве сигнала к началу.  
  
      Ему потребовалось десять секунд, чтобы схватить Кита за запястье, протащить вперед и сбить с ног. Тот ударился об пол и закряхтел от боли, вспыхнувшей в ушибленном бедре, но быстро поднялся и снова атаковал.  
  
      Кит раздраженно зарычал, когда спустя несколько минут был кинут на пол шестой раз подряд, и молниеносно вскочил на ноги, позволив ярости овладеть собой. Это застало Широ врасплох, и он едва поспевал за Китом, который метался из стороны в сторону, выискивая слабое место. Недостаток опыта и силы Кит успешно компенсировал скоростью, и в итоге метко ударил Широ в ребра. Тот издал приглушенный стон и, запнувшись о собственную ногу, стал заваливаться назад.  
  
      В попытке восстановить равновесие, он схватился за первое, что попалось под руку, о чем в тот же момент пожалел. Кит совершенно не помог остановить падение и с легкостью утянулся за ним на пол.  
  
      Кит приземлился на Широ, и из груди выбило воздух. Резко вдохнув, Кит зашевелился, начиная подниматься, и случайно уперся локтем в живот Широ. Услышав болезненный стон, он торопливо убрал локоть и слез с парня.  
  
      Но было слишком поздно, ущерб был нанесен. Широ резко сел. Сведя брови, он неверяще смотрел на Кита.  
  
      —  _Господи_ , Кит, — выдохнул он, — как можно быть настолько  _костлявым_?  
  
      Он потянулся к Киту, намереваясь схватить его за бок или конечность, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
  
      Кит фыркнул, и, изобразив обиженного, увернулся от протянутой руки.  
  
      — Я не  _костлявый_ , я от природы худой. А это просто недостаток мышц.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза и поднялся с пола.  
  
      — Теперь ясно, почему тебя было так легко уронить. Тебе просто нечем себя удержать.  
  
      — Эй! — воскликнул Кит, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
      Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я просто сказал. Но серьезно, парень твоего возраста не должен быть настолько худым. Я понял, что ты ненавидишь людей, но это не значит, что ты можешь не есть.  
  
      Кит нахмурился сильнее и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      — Ну извините, что у меня руки не толщиной с  _младенца_. К тому же я не ненавижу людей.  
  
      Широ выглядел сильно озадаченным выпадом Кита и постарался украдкой взглянуть на свои бицепсы.  
  
      — Что бы ты ни говорил, ты самый асоциальный парень, какого я только встречал.  
  
      — Если бы я был асоциальным, разве я оказался бы здесь?  
  
      — Хорошо подмечено, — сказал Широ, возвращаясь к кулеру. Кит последовал за ним, все еще держа руки скрещенными. — Если ты не испытываешь ненависти к людям, почему тогда избегаешь столовой как чумы?  
  
      — Я не знаю никого из них.  
  
      — Потому что ты асоциальный и  _отказываешься_  с кем-либо знакомиться.  
  
      Кит возмущенно вскинул руки.  
  
      — Ты наиболее бесящий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
      Широ засмеялся, бросил стаканчик в мусорку и начал снимать перчатки.  
  
      — Учитывая твой темперамент, я уверен, что это большая честь. Но я серьезен насчет твоего питания. Очевидно, что ты ешь  _что-то_ , но этого недостаточно. Если это атмосфера столовой мешает тебе полноценно есть, ты можешь садиться со мной или еще что. Черт, да мы можем пойти в сад, если хочешь.  
  
      Кит наклонил голову на бок.  
  
      — Здесь есть сад?  
  
      — Ну, я не совсем так выразился. Это больше теплица, которая не пахнет, как теплица.*  
  
      — Это… значительно хуже.  
  
      — Просящие о помощи не могут выбирать.  
  
      — А кто, черт возьми, сказал, что я просил?  
  
      Широ рассмеялся, отмахиваясь и направился к выходу из зала.  
  
      — Итак, ты готов принять мое предложение?  
  
      Кит пошел за ним, глядя ему в спину.  
  
      — Я подумаю об этом.  
  
      Широ обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него и усмехнулся. Кит почувствовал, что напряжение в плечах становится меньше.  
  
__________  
*я завис на этом моменте чуток, когда читал, но автор в комментах объяснил, что в большинстве теплиц, в которых он бывал, запах был не самый приятный (уж тут я хз, что именно ему не нравится хд), и он предположил, что в Гарнизоне теплица ухоженная и чистая.


	5. пять

      До полетов на симуляторе Кита допустили только спустя несколько дней.  
  
      Наконец-то все вернулось в привычное русло и ощущалось нормально. Он очень надеялся, что ему дадут полетать. Особенно после того, как кто-то парой занятий ранее назвал его тощим и он проходил обиженно-раздраженным все остальное время.  
  
      Он не  _тощий_. Он худой.  
  
      Кит с легкостью забыл о едком комментарии, когда уселся в кресло пилота и разместил руки на панели управления. В этот раз команда была другой, и они работали слаженно, отвечая на вопросы быстро и уважительно. Кит закончил симуляцию с хорошим результатом, а для себя так вообще лучшим.  
  
      Профессор кивнул ему, когда Кит вылез из симулятора следом за своей командой, и тот кивнул в ответ, возвращаясь в конец группы. Кит поднял взгляд на смотровую площадку и увидел Широ. Тот улыбнулся парню сквозь толстое стекло и одними губами произнес «хорошая работа», на что получил насмешливо изогнутую бровь, но все же дождался такого же беззвучного «спасибо».  
  
      На оставшееся время занятия Кит погрузился в свои мысли, перебирая в голове события последних дней. Ему бы хотелось сказать, что он поборол то неприятное чувство, загнал его глубоко к остальным подавляемым чувствам, но нет. Оно все еще его беспокоило. Возможно с ним что-то было не так, какая-то непонятная болезнь или неполадки с психикой случились без его ведома. Медсестра наверное могла бы сказать, что с ним, и Кит сделал мысленную пометку зайти к ней позже.  
  
      Несмотря на дискомфорт, он ходил на тренировки с Широ практически каждую ночь. Он все еще был разочарован, что его постоянно сбивали с ног, но возможность выпустить пар пошла ему на пользу. Однажды утром сосед сказал, что Кит стал выглядеть спокойнее, менее похожим на вспыльчивого высокомерного выскочку. Кит хотел бы рассердиться, но эти слова настолько застали его врасплох, что он лишь прокомментировал его аллитерацию, чем вызвал смешок. Учеба тоже стала даваться легче, ему больше не требовалось прерываться и мысленно считать до десяти, когда он сидел в библиотеке и слышал отвлекающие перешептывания.  
  
      Также он больше разговаривал с Широ. Он узнал, что Широ следит за таким количеством групп потому, что на следующий год должен был принять участие в разделении новобранцев по классам. Широ также усмехнулся над тем, как начальство сваливает на него уйму своей работы, и поэтому он все время пишет отчеты или эссе, даже отвлекаясь на них на занятиях, чего ни за что бы не делал, если бы хватало времени. Кит спросил, не напрягает ли его такое количество работы, на что Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Не совсем. В смысле да, это куча дополнительной ерунды, на которую у меня не хватает времени, но я получаю интересный опыт и встречаю интересных людей, так что, мне кажется, в долгосрочной перспективе это того стоит. — Он перевел взгляд на Кита, разговор его явно развлекал. — Плюс многие офицеры теперь у меня в долгу. Мне скорее всего это никогда не пригодится, но весьма круто иметь у себя в должниках свое начальство, хах?  
  
      Кит подумал, что у них с Широ очень разное понимание крутости, но не озвучил своей мысли, потому что понимал, что Широ имел в виду не совсем то. Он думал не о том, что это круто, а о том, что это  _могло бы_  быть круто, будь он другим человеком. Кит молча кивнул, и они продолжили спарринг, пока Широ не посчитал, что пора расходиться.  
  
      Широ узнал, почему Кит пришел в Гарнизон, хотя выяснение растянулось на целую тренировку из-за упрямого нежелания Кита что-либо о себе рассказывать.  
  
      — Каждый раз, как я сбиваю тебя с ног, — сказал он по дороге в зал, когда Кит в очередной раз отказался говорить, — ты будешь рассказывать мне, почему поступил сюда, — Широ выдержал паузу, чтобы Кит осмыслил сделку. — Договорились?  
  
      Кит помрачнел, но пожал плечами.  
  
      — Без разницы. Договорились.  
  
      Он сильно недооценил, насколько часто проигрывает Широ. К концу тренировки тот был в курсе одержимости Кита звездами и идеей путешествовать, чтобы увидеть то, чего никто еще не видел. Кит был смущен, вся ситуация была серьезным ударом по его гордости, особенно когда Широ сказал, что это мило. За свой комментарий он заслуженно получил от вспылившего Кита первый за вечер удар. В тот день обе стороны и выиграли, и проиграли.  
  
      Странно было, как легко и быстро они с Широ влились в подобную рутину. У него никогда не было друзей, и он до сих пор не считал дружбой свои странные тренировочные отношения с Широ, и поэтому был удивлен как, оказывается, легко вести себя обычно с кем-то. И чем больше он об этом рассуждал, тем больше казался себе не то неудачником, не то пятилетним ребенком в свой первый день в садике.  
  
      Но все эти странности не помешали ему и в тот день бездельничать около столовой, прислонившись к стене в ожидании, пока Широ закончит и они пойдут зал. Тот появился раньше, чем обычно, с ноутбуком под рукой, и несколько виновато посмотрел на Кита.  
  
      — Хэй, мне надо закончить кучу отчетов, поэтому не думаю, что доберусь сегодня до тренировки.  
  
      Кит удивленно замер с округлившимися глазами.  
  
      — Оу. Эм, ладно.  
  
      Широ сделал шаг и открыл рот, собираясь заговорить, но закрыл, видимо, обдумывая слова.  
  
      — Хочешь составить мне компанию?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Хочешь составить мне компанию? — спросил он снова, не понимая, что в вопросе вызвало удивление у Кита. Они всегда это делают, просто сегодня будут в другом месте. — Можешь посидеть в моей комнате, пока я доделываю отчеты. Все равно я так лучше работаю, чем в одиночестве.  
  
      Кит еще не отошел от внезапного предложения и не был уверен, когда ответил «да», но, когда он пришел в себя, он шел за Широ к крылу третьего курса и слушал его быструю болтовню.  
  
      -… И помнишь, ты спросил меня, не напрягают ли меня все эти дополнительные отчеты, и я ответил «нет»? Кажется бог решил подшутить надо мной, чтобы я взял свои слова назад, потому что почти все отчеты, которые на меня свалились, надо сделать до завтра, и это просто смешно.  
  
      Широ продолжал говорить, ища свою карту и открывая дверь в крыло. Кит не знал, делал ли он так из-за того, что нервничал или устал, может быть и то, и другое, но чувствовал, что обязан поддержать его понимающим мычанием.  
  
      Широ открыл свою комнату, и Кит, с минуту погодя, зашел за ним. Он уже бывал здесь пару раз, когда Широ настаивал, что Кит не должен ждать снаружи и может зайти и присесть, пока Широ переодевается и оставляет вещи. В комнате был письменный стол около кровати, большое комфортное кресло, в которое Кит садился каждый раз, как появлялась возможность. Стул в его собственной комнате был деревянным и жестким, и от сидения на нем в течение часа затекала задница.  
  
      Широ, впрочем, занял кресло, разместив на столе ноутбук и открывая его. Кит увидел огромное количество текста, что он уже написал к одному из отчетов. Широ переместился к комоду, вытащил из него спортивные штаны и футболку, скрылся в ванной, вскоре появился вновь и поймал на себе взгляд Кита, который неловко стоял у двери. Он засмеялся и поманил Кита рукой.  
  
      — Моя комната не черная дыра, она тебя не поглотит, — с улыбкой сказал он.  
  
      Киту, однако, казалось, что Широ идеально описал свою комнату. Он медленно прошел по бетонному полу, словно от одного неверного движения пол под ним мог провалиться. Широ выдвинул свое рабочее кресло и рухнул в него, и Кит снова встал, не зная, куда ему сесть.  
  
      — Эмм… Широ? — спросил он. — Куда я могу, э… сесть? Ведь ты используешь свое кресло и все такое, — окончание он смущенно пробормотал.  
  
      Широ кивнул в сторону кровати, словно это было обычным делом.  
  
      — Можешь сесть на мою кровать, мне, в общем-то, все равно, если только сначала ты снимешь обувь. Пульт наверное где-то на кровати, если хочешь посмотреть телевизор.  
  
      Он отвернулся, не заметив ошарашенного взгляда Кита. Тот потратил минуту, чтобы наконец наклониться и расшнуровать ботинки, оставляя их у изножья кровати, а затем неуверенно присесть на край. Пульт нашелся легко, и Кит включил телевизор, переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло его заинтересовать. Во второе его посещение комнаты Широ сказал, что в основном он использует телевизор, чтобы быть в курсе новостей, и он держит его включенным, когда собирается утром или ложится спать вечером. Киту бы этого хватило, но вместо новостей он остановился на боевике.  
  
      Широ работал преимущественно тихо, иногда выдавая короткие комментарии, которые вызывали у Кита усмешку, а затем вновь обрушивал шквал пальцев на клавиши. Фильм быстро кончился, всего через полтора часа после того, как Кит его нашел. Тут же начинался другой. Кит повернул голову, наблюдая за работой Широ.  
  
      — О чем вообще эти отчеты? — спросил он.  
  
      Широ остановился, взглянул на Кита и повернулся обратно.  
  
      — В данный момент — представляющий интерес кадет. Ранее я закончил отчет о наблюдениях, и мне предстоит еще один и эссе в качестве дополнения к практической, но это только к следующей неделе.  
  
      Он не смотрел на Кита, вместо этого продолжая печатать.  
  
      — И кто представляющий интерес кадет?  
  
      Широ промахнулся, нажимая несколько неправильных клавиш, и ему пришлось стирать их.  
  
      — Это, эм… ты. Представляющий интерес кадет это ты.  
  
      Кит резко вдохнул, и с его губ сорвалось тихое удивленное «ох». Они оба молчали некоторое время, а потом Кит перебрался на другой край кровати, стараясь как можно ближе подобраться к ноутбуку Широ.  
  
      — И что ты там уже написал?  
  
      Широ по-доброму нахмурился и отвернул экран ноутбука от его любопытных глаз.  
  
      — Ничего, если не перестанешь быть таким настырным.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами и улегся на скрещенные руки, под углом наблюдая, как Широ печатает, а затем усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я могу с чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
      Широ снова остановился, пробежался взглядом по уже написанному и медленно кивнул.  
  
      — Вообще да. Но не думаю, что ты захочешь помогать.  
  
      Кит приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Попробуй.  
  
      — Хорошо, — выдохнул Широ. — Я пишу о  _той_  симуляции… — он сделал паузу, чтобы Кит успел сообразить. -…И мне очень поможет, если я смогу написать причину, по которой случилось так, как случилось.  
  
      Кит затих, изучая взглядом пол.  
  
      — Ты не обязан отвечать, я могу просто сказать, что у тебя было пло…  
  
      — Нет, все в порядке. — Он повернул голову на бок и уложил ее на руки, избегая зрительного контакта с Широ. — С чего мне начать?  
  
      Широ поспешно нажал несколько клавиш на ноутбуке.  
  
      — С самого начала проблемы или с симуляции, как хочешь.  
  
      Кит глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза. Он так много думал о той симуляции, анализировал все свои когда-либо испытанные чувства, стараясь соотнести их с теми, что подобно океану нахлынули в тот день, чтобы понять, почему-то чуждое чувство было настолько сильным.  
  
      Это было похоже на исповедь. Ему было неприятно говорить о своих чувствах и проблемах, но он физически чувствовал, как напряжение вытекает из его костей, пока он объяснял Широ, что с ним не так. Он рассказал о пугающем спокойствии на протяжении того дня, как оно поселилось внутри и превратилось в болезненное волнение. Он упомянул мигающий свет, сравнил его с ночником, который был у него в детстве: чем ниже был заряд его батарейки, тем чаще мигала красная лампочка. Он рассказал Широ, насколько это действовало на нервы, и как он только и хотел что прекратить мигание. Он бы даже предпочел все время быть вне себя от гнева, чем проходить через подобное еще раз. Крушение он объяснил как результат этого желания. Его инстинкты и эмоции заглушали доводы логики и слова товарищей, пока они не разбились. И до сих пор у него остался болезненный осадок от того, как дико все чувства отдались в голову.  
  
      Он затронул тему своей гневливости, о том, что она всегда была в его жизни и в большинстве ситуаций он научился себя контролировать, хотя в последнее время это стало сложнее, и Киту даже было интересно, когда он все же сорвется на кого-нибудь.  
  
      Он прерывисто вздохнул и слегка приоткрыл глаза, глядя на свой локоть.  
  
      - Проще говоря я просто проблемный на все сто семь процентов. Но думаю, это не страшно, полеты меня немного успокаивают, да и я не чувствовал никакой тревожности уже некоторое время. Я впрочем много об этом думал. Не знаю, что это было, но надеюсь, оно не повторится.   
  
      Он поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с Широ. Тот перестал печатать некоторое время назад, как только они разобрались с проваленной симуляцией, и повернулся к Киту, чтобы выслушать. Его лицо было сосредоточенным и отстраненным одновременно, и в нем присутствовала какая-то мягкость, пока он слушал о чувствах Кита, от которой Кит слабо покраснел.  
  
      Кит дотянулся до подушки и бросил ее в Широ, попадая ровно в голову.  
  
      - Прекрати так на меня смотреть.  
  
      Широ фыркнул и уложил подушку на колени, приобняв ее руками.  
  
      - Я не смотрел, я думал.  
  
      - О чем?  
  
      Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      - О том, что ты рассказал про свои эмоции. О причинах твоей тревожности в основном, но и о твоей вспыльчивости тоже.  
  
      - И как? - спросил Кит, изгибая бровь.  
  
      - Ну, я конечно не доктор, - начал Широ, отклоняясь обратно в кресло, - но не думаю, что правильно описывать это как «проблемный на сто семь процентов». У тебя просто больше груза на плечах, и это нормально.  
  
      Кит моргнул. Ни один из терапевтов и психологов, которых он посещал за свою жизнь, не говорил ему, что  _нормально_  чувствовать так, как он чувствует. Едва он приходил, его клеймили какой-нибудь психической болезнью, выписывая ему лекарства, которые он все равно не мог позволить себе регулярно покупать. Однажды ему прописали  _успокоительное_ , его последний терапевт был уверен, что это единственный способ. И для него было в новинку услышать, что кто-то считает его чувства уместными и говорит, что все в порядке,  _нормально_.  
  
      - Кит, ты в порядке? - спросил Широ, снова наклоняясь к нему.  
  
      Кит вздохнул и кивнул, снова ложась на руки. Голова шла кругом от попыток понять, как Широ, парень, который едва его знал и не имел никакого медицинского образования, подытожил и разрешил все проблемы, которые, как он полагал, у него были все эти годы. На сердце было легко, как бы клишированно это ни звучало.  
  
      - Да, просто... спасибо, что выслушал, - пробубнил он на выдохе.  
  
      Он услышал, как Широ усмехнулся, а кресло под ним заскрипело. Секундой позже он почувствовал, как сильная рука взъерошила его волосы, слегка задержалась и отстранилась.  
  
      - Всегда пожалуйста, Кит, - начал Широ. - Если тебе что-либо понадобится, я здесь.  
  
      Кит вновь повернул голову, глядя вверх на Широ. Тот пересел на кровать рядом с Китом и с серьезным выражением на лице похлопал его по плечу. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина, но после Широ ее нарушил:  
  
      - Эй, мы а мы с тобой сблизились. Как приятели.  
  
      Кит громко застонал и перевернулся, чтобы отпихнуть его.


	6. шесть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> неизбежные разговоры о сиротстве и гарнизонный аналог китайской еды на вынос

      Кит зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Он пробирался через толпу в сторону своей комнаты. День был долгим и скучным. На двух занятиях Кит весьма уверенно написал тесты, на остальных вел записи, а полет на симуляторе был вынужден уступить кадетам, которые не так много летали. Ему, впрочем, не было обидно, поскольку освободилось много времени на размышления.  
  
      Он зашел в свою комнату и положил сумку в изножье кровати. На подушке обнаружилась записка от соседа, в которой тот предупреждал, что вернется поздно и не надо его ждать. Кит и не догадывался, что он не единственный, кто иногда нарушает комендантский час, и, возможно, у него с соседом больше общего, чем он считал.  
  
      Кроме того, что Кит бродил по коридорам из-за того, что забывал принять душ. Но  _кто знает_ , чем занимался его сосед.  
  
      Он кинул записку в мусорное ведро и направился к комоду. Выудив из него старую футболку и спортивные штаны, он переоделся. Кит выключил свет в комнате, откинул одеяло и лег в постель, надеясь немного вздремнуть. Он почти уснул, блаженно балансируя между бодрствованием и сном, как вдруг раздалось два достаточно громких стука в дверь. Он их проигнорировал. Вероятно, это другой кадет, которому что-то нужно от его соседа или него самого, ничего важного. Он опять закрыл глаза, но человек снова постучал, в этот раз громче.  
  
      — Кит? — приглушенно раздалось с той стороны.  
  
      Кит застонал, перевернулся, сбрасывая одеяло, и недовольно побрел к двери. Мгновением позже он уже включил свет, открыл дверь и смотрел на пришедшего к нему человека.  
  
      Широ уже занес кулак, словно собирался постучать еще раз, но медленно его опустил, завидев Кита. Волосы Кита были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, — последствие попыток улечься поудобнее перед сном. Футболка и штаны были ему велики, из-за чего были отчетливо видны его выпирающие кости.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно? — резко спросил он, хмуря брови.  
  
      Широ поднял другую руку, на которой держал поднос с различной едой.  
  
      — Можно зайду? — спросил он, кивая в направлении комнаты.  
  
      Кит шумно вдохнул, но посторонился, пропуская Широ и закрывая за ним дверь. Широ оглядел комнату, которая выглядела сильно меньше, чем его собственная, несмотря на то, что жило тут двое.  
  
      — Я помню свою комнату с первого курса. Она была дальше по коридору, но выглядела точно так же, — сказал он. — Я жил там вместе с Мэттом. Ты знаешь Мэтта Холта? Рыжие волосы, очки?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами и кивнул на описание, а затем плюхнулся обратно на кровать.  
  
      — Чего ты хотел?  
  
      Широ поставил поднос на стол и сел в кресло, отклоняясь на спинку.  
  
      — Я видел, что ты прошел мимо столовой и не взял ничего поесть, так что я решил тебе что-нибудь принести.  
  
      — Я думал, тебе надо присматривать за первокурсниками в столовой.  
  
      Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я попросил друга подменить меня, все равно он там сидит. Ничего не случится, так что не важно. Ты голоден?  
  
      — Не особо… я, в общем-то, поэтому и пропустил ужин.  
  
      Если Широ и разглядел в этих словах отказ, он не подал виду.  
  
      — Отлично! Я не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому принес то, что обычно беру сам, — он стал открывать коробочки, в которые обычно кладут еду с собой. Он наверное специально попросил поваров, потому что Кит никогда не видел, чтобы кому-либо так упаковывали еду. — Здесь готовят отличный жареный рис, почти такой же вкусный, как в ресторане в городке тут рядом. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал жареный рис?  
  
      Кит помотал головой, рассматривая открытые коробки. Широ протянул ему его коробку, наполненную рисом, чем-то похожим на курицу и лапшой. Затем он подтолкнул к нему вилку и принялся есть свою порцию, не замечая, как Кит пялится на коробку перед собой.  
  
      Через несколько минут почти полной тишины и отсутствия движений со стороны Кита, Широ бросил на него взгляд.  
  
      — Что такое? Попробуй, это вкусно.  
  
      Кит скривил губы.  
  
      — Не уверен насчет этого.  
  
      — Что с ним не так?  
  
      — Оно просто… выглядит странно. Не знаю.  
  
      Во взгляде Широ читалось «ты издеваешься?», но сказал он другое:  
  
      — Ты не узнаешь, вкусно или нет, если не попробуешь, Кит. Давай, оно тебе не навредит.  
  
      Кит нахмурился.  
  
      — Я знаю, что  _не навредит_ , — сказал он раздраженно, все еще не собираясь пробовать.  
  
      Широ вздохнул и смотрел на Кита еще несколько минут. Тот отказывался встречаться с ним взглядом, вместо этого неуверенно смотря на коробку.  
  
      — Ты привередливый или что-то вроде того? — наконец спросил Широ. Кит с виноватым видом кивнул. — Ну ладно тогда. Ты не обязан пробовать, если не хочешь.  
  
      Кит поднял взгляд, сведя брови.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      Широ усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ага. Я же не могу заставить тебя есть.  
  
      — Ты не злишься?  
  
      — Почему должен?  
  
      — Не знаю. Ты постарался, чтобы достать мне это…  
  
      Широ вновь обратил внимание на свою еду и съел немного, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Это бессмысленно. Нет причин злиться по такому поводу.  
  
      Широ закончил свою порцию и закрыл коробку. Кит по обыкновению погрузился в размышления, и очнулся только когда собственная коробка была забрана из его рук.  
  
      — Погоди… — начал он, рефлекторно потянув за ней руку, но убрал ее обратно.  
  
      — Я думал, ты не хочешь, — пояснил Широ.  
  
      Кит открыл и закрыл рот, подыскивая нужные слова.  
  
      — Я просто, эм. Думал.  
  
      Широ помолчал, а затем рассмеялся.  
  
      — С тобой сегодня все в порядке? Ты будто сильнее не здесь, чем обычно.  
  
      — Я устал.  
  
      — Ты все время устаешь, — сказал Широ, держа коробку между ними. — Так ты все же будешь это есть?  
  
      Кит, все еще державший вилку в руках, снова посмотрел на содержимое. Желудок скрутило, то ли от голода, то ли от мысли «не делай этого».  
  
      — Думаю, я попробую, — наконец сказал он и забрал коробку.  
  
      Годы пробования различной еды научили его начинать с небольших кусков, что он и сделал. Сначала он попробовал рис, затем переключился на курицу. Она была покрыта каким-то соусом, в который он сначала окунул вилку и убедился, что он нормальный, и только затем откусил от одного из кусочков. Лапшу он полностью проигнорировал. Широ явно развлекало происходящее.  
  
      — Ну и как? — спросил он.  
  
      Кит с минуту раздумывал и тихо ответил, беря еще немного риса:  
  
      — Нормально.  
  
      Широ отклонился обратно на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Как ты понял, что я привередлив?  
  
      Он повернул голову на бок, чтобы взглянуть на Кита, который жевал кусок оранжевой курицы.  
  
      — Это было весьма очевидно. Дома у меня был друг, который вел себя точно так же, когда приходил в гости. Так что это не проблема.  
  
      Комната снова погрузилась в тишину, пока Кит не решил, что наелся, и поставил полупустую коробку на стол. Он прислонился спиной к стене и накинул одеяло на колени.  
  
      — Как выглядит твой дом?  
  
      Вопрос застал Широ врасплох, и ему пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы сформулировать ответ.  
  
      — Как обычный дом, полагаю. Я жил с матерью в японском пригороде. Я родился здесь — ну, не  _здесь_ "здесь", но ты понял, о чем я — но она решила, что мне надо расти с семьей.  
  
      — Подожди, так ты говоришь по-японски?  
  
      Широ невозмутимо на него посмотрел и затем кивнул.  
  
      — Да, Кит. Я говорю по-японски.  
  
      — Это очень круто.  
  
      — Что насчет тебя? Как выглядело место, в котором жил ты?  
  
      Кит затих. Минутами спустя от заговорил вновь.  
  
      — Нормально. Я жил в маленьком городке и ходил в школу.  
  
      Широ кивнул, понимая, что лучше не давить.  
  
      — Здорово. Опишешь немного город?  
  
      — Не знаю, что тут описывать. Он как один из тех клишированных киношных городков. Там много холмов и лес, и я часто ходил на прогулки.  
  
      Широ уставился на него. Он не мог представить этого тощего парня перед собой на прогулке. Пробежка да, но не прогулка.  
  
      — Любишь гулять, значит?  
  
      Кит глядел мимо него, словно вспоминая.  
  
      — Да. Очень, очень люблю. — Он лег на бок, подтягивая одеяло к груди. — Единственное, о чем я жалею, поступив в Гарнизон, так это отсутствие солнечного света. Я так устал от всех этих ламп.  
  
      Широ согласно промычал.  
  
      — Знаешь, за тобой может кто-нибудь приехать и забрать на выходные, и ты сможешь погулять. А на второй год ты сможешь и самостоятельно уезжать.  
  
      Кит поднял одеяло выше.  
  
      — Некому меня забрать.  
  
      — А твои родители?  
  
      Кит вновь не ответил, лишь одарил Широ пустым взглядом. Тому понадобилось излишне много времени, чтобы сложить два и два, и осознание пришло подобно грому.  
  
_Ох._  
  
      — О господи, Кит, мне  _так_  жа… — он замолк, когда Кит махнул рукой, искренне усмехаясь над ним.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Широ. Мне все равно.  
  
      — Точно?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами.  
  
      — В смысле, это не очень, конечно, но что я могу поделать.  
  
      Снова они несколько минут молчали, и Кит прикрыл глаза. Широ прокашлялся.  
  
      — Что случилось, если ты не против, что я такое у тебя спрашиваю?  
  
       _«Я против»_ , — моментально подумал Кит, но ответил почему-то иначе:  
  
      — Не знаю. Мой отец в один день был, а в другой уже нет. Матери я никогда не знал, а других родственников и не было никогда, так что меня просто отправили в детдом в соседнем городе.  
  
      — Сколько тебе было?  
  
      Кит плотно сжал губы. Он помнил свое детство весьма смутно, поскольку привык прятать эти воспоминания так далеко, как только мог.  
  
      — Вроде пять. Я провел в детдоме практически десять лет.  
  
      — Почему? — спросил Широ, хмурясь.  
  
      Кит усмехнулся.  
  
      — Никто не хотел усыновлять агрессивного ребенка, Широ. Со мной в итоге все хорошо, так что и ладно.  
  
      — Это правда хреново, Кит, — он сделал паузу. — Так ты ни разу не был усыновлен?  
  
      Кит медленно помотал головой.  
  
      — Был. Однажды, когда мне было шесть. Но я вернулся в детдом меньше, чем через три месяца, — он пересекся взглядом с Широ. — Я был действительно ужасным ребенком.  
  
      Широ шумно выдохнул и затих на продолжительное время. Повисла неловкая тишина. Однако когда Широ заговорил, едва ли стало легче: не то слишком неловко, не то слишком замечательно.  
  
      — Я мог бы вывести тебя из Гарнизона.  
  
      Кит резко сел.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Ну, вероятно я могу. В смысле если я просто скажу начальству, что тебе надо смотаться в город, но у тебя нет, эм, возможности, я уверен, что тебя отпустят. Но все же ничего не обещаю.  
  
      — Ты серьезно это сделаешь? — Кит уже привстал на коленях, наклоняясь вперед, его глаза оказались на одном уровне с Широ.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Можем пойти гулять или что еще захочешь.  
  
      Кит, будто резко ослабев, рухнул обратно на кровать. Широкая улыбка, которой он не смог сдержать, выдавала, насколько он взволнован. Если честно, Широ было странно видеть его настолько счастливым. Но это была хорошая странность. Ему нравилась улыбка Кита.  
  
      — Это мой лучший день с момента поступления в Гарнизон.  
  
      — Я думал твой лучший день был, когда мы познакомились, — наигранно обиделся Широ.  
  
      —  _Размечтался_.  
  
      — Ты такой вредина, Кит.  
  
      — Ага, ага. Конечно.  
  
      Кит откинулся на кровать, и черные волосы разметались вокруг его головы. Он больше не улыбался и глядел в потолок, на лице было более собранное, нейтральное выражение. Он выглядел расслабленным, и насколько сильно Широ хотел вновь увидеть его улыбку, настолько же ему нравилось видеть и эту сторону Кита.  
  
      Слегка сжав губы, он перевел взгляд с Кита на пол. Он убеждал себя, что нормально желать другу счастья, что привязанность, которую он чувствует сейчас, такая же, что при разговорах с Мэттом.  
  
      Кит перевернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку, и это вырвало Широ из размышлений. Секунд на десять они так и замерли, но после Кит поднялся с кровати.  
  
      — Мне надо заниматься, — сообщил он, потянулся мимо Широ за тетрадками и бросил их рядом с собой на кроватью.  
  
      После он открыл тетрадь и полностью погрузился в чтение, перестав обращать на Широ какое-либо внимание, как будто того и не было в комнате.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза и закинул ноги на кровать Кита, не потрудившись снять обувь. Кит недоуменно взглянул на него.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты не кладешь свои ботинки на мою кровать. Убери ноги на пол или разуйся.  
  
      Широ заворчал, но наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки.  
  
      — Знаешь, лучше бы ты был тем злобным, но уважительным парнем, которого я встретил в коридоре.  
  
      Кит изогнул бровь, перелистывая страницу.  
  
      — Парнем, который попытался тебя ударить?  
  
      Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Ладно, этот Кит возможно  _немножко_ лучше, чем тот, но все же.  
  
      — Офицер Широгане, сэр, — сказал Кит с притворным уважением, — вы большой ребенок.  
  
      Широ оставил снятые ботинки около стула и снова положил ноги на кровать, легонько пихая одной колено Кита. Тот скривился от отвращения, и Широ рассмеялся.  
  
      — Мне кажется, это ты тут ведешь себя как ребенок.  
  
      — Ноги  _отвратительны_.  
  
      Широ снова закатил глаза и откинулся обратно на спинку кресла, переключая внимание на письменный стол Кита. Он стал поднимать случайные вещи, в основном ручки или исписанные листки. Позволив себе расслабиться и дать мозгу столь необходимый отдых от всех дел, пока Кит занимался, он думал о словах Кита насчет удара. Ему все еще было совестно от того, сколько силы он применил, чтобы успокоить парня. Интересно, примет ли Кит его извинения спустя столько времени? Конечно, глупо было так сильно беспокоиться из-за возможного вреда человеку, который попытался на него напасть. Но Широ гордился своим умением донести свою точку зрения без насилия.  
  
      И посмотрите куда  _это_ его привело. Какая-то его часть чувствовала вину, чувствовала себя обязанной Киту за тот случай, потому он решил помочь ему. Тренироваться с ним, следить, чтобы он правильно питался, сидеть в его комнате и наблюдать, как он учится. Он встретил этого мальчишку менее месяца назад, но уже неосознанно превратился в его  _мамочку_.  
  
      Вот и сейчас он рассматривал Кита со странной смесью интереса и беспокойства. Он видел, насколько тонкие у него запястья и лодыжки, как через светлую кожу на них просвечивают голубые узоры вен. Он знал, что Кит не был настолько бледным, когда прибыл в Гарнизон. Фотография в его деле наоборот указывала, что у него был легкий загар: достаточно сильный, чтобы его можно было заметить, но и достаточно сливающийся с естественным цветом его кожи, чтобы его исчезновение осталось незамеченным. Не то чтобы Широ сильно изучал его дело. Ему потребовалось больше информации для доклада, и легче было узнать ее оттуда, чем искать Кита.  
  
      До сих пор у него не укладывалось в голове, как Кит может выглядеть настолько слабым, но на самом деле быть весьма крепким, чтобы более-менее справляться с тренировками с боксерской грушей. В его теле было достаточно силы, чтобы Широ не волновался о том, как Кит будет проходить обязательные для всех второкурсников тесты в следующем году. В глубине души Широ знал, что он не должен волноваться о нем  _вообще_ , а так же что Кит сам о себе прекрасно позаботится, даже если у них с Широ были разные представления о заботе. Ему не нравилось видеть Кита уставшим и отощавшим, с вечно спутанными волосами и в мятой форме, избегающим других людей. Но отметки Кита и результаты симулятора были хорошими, и вроде его устраивало, как складывалась его жизнь в Гарнизоне до их знакомства.  
  
      Кит зевнул, зажмурив глаза и прикрыв рот рукой. Он взглянул на Широ из-под полуприкрытых век и моргнул дважды, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
      — Эй.  
  
      — Что? — Широ приподнял бровь, наблюдая, как Кит поежился и закрыл тетрадки, бросая их на пол около кровати.  
  
      — Не думаешь, эм, уходить? Прости, я правда устал и не особо хочу, чтобы ты сидел тут, пока я сплю, — сказал он, отводя взгляд.  
  
      В этом был смысл, но Широ еще не отошел от того, что его выдернули из размышлений.  
  
      — Можем пересечься завтра, если хочешь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Широ медленно кивнул.  
  
      Он встал, надел ботинки, заправляя шнурки внутрь вместо того, чтобы завязать их. Забрал коробки из-под ужина и положил их обратно на поднос. Кит поднялся, чтобы проводить его до двери, и Широ напоследок усмехнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить его и без того растрепанные волосы, и пожелал спокойной ночи.  
  
      Он выбросил мусор в столовой и направился в свое крыло, по пути встречая знакомых офицеров и привычно кивая им в знак приветствия. Закрыв за собой дверь комнаты, он осознал, что вот-вот прозвучит отбой.  
  
      Принимая горячий душ, он перебирал в голове крайние сроки сдачи заданий и вспоминал, на каких занятиях он завтра будет присутствовать. Была пара занятий второкурсников, на которых он иногда появлялся, также и третьекурсников. Но большую часть года он посещал физику Кита, частично потому, что ему нравилась физика, частично — потому что нравился преподаватель. Летное занятие — единственное, которое он был обязан наблюдать, стоя на смотровой площадке. Начальство упоминало, что хочет, чтобы он начал общаться со студентами после зимних каникул, когда все будут готовиться к экзаменам и распределению между боевыми и грузовыми суднами. Так он мог бы помочь инструкторам с последним делом.  
  
      Они хотели его самого сделать в дальнейшем инструктором, так ему сказал преподаватель физики первокурсников.  
  
      Широ, впрочем, не хотел бы становиться инструктором. Он был пилотом до мозга костей, и хотел до конца своих дней им и остаться. Однако он никогда не спорил с их решением. Стать важным членом Гарнизона было честью независимо от того, кем конкретно он был.  
  
      Он выключил воду, быстро вытерся и надел боксеры. Закрыв дверь в ванную за собой, он пересек комнату и выключил свет. Покопавшись с минуту в одеяле, он наконец нашел пульт и включил музыкальный канал, а затем сделал громкость поменьше и отложил пульт в сторону. Он устроился под пахнущим чистотой одеялом и провалился в сон под звуки lo-fi хип-хопа*.

 

* Когда переводишь фик и узнаешь новые музыкальные жанры, кек. Это странная вещь на любителя, которую я не знаю, как описать, и наверное лучше послушать, если интересно, потому что вырезка из википедии ну лично мне говорит мало о чем (Lo-Fi (лоу-фай от англ. low fidelity — «низкое качество») — звуковая запись, которая содержит технические недостатки, такие как искажения, шумы или фоновый шум, или с ограниченной частотной характеристикой).


	7. семь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит заболевает и осознает, насколько плохо о себе заботится, но все еще отказывается это признавать.

      Через неделю после ужина с Широ, Кит проснулся со странным чувством.  
  
      К сожалению, оно не было в новинку.  
  
      Оно преследовало его весь день, из-за чего он был раздражительнее обычного и бросал больше взглядов на людей, которые врезались в него в коридорах, и недовольно ворчал им вслед. Может раньше его и не считали стервозным первогодкой, но сейчас  _точно_  начали.  
  
      Его, впрочем, это не волновало. Не находилось сил об этом волноваться. Только не когда он старался отвлечься от заманчивой идеи побить парня, стоявшего рядом с ним в лётном классе, за то, что тот слишком громко дышал. « _Да ладно_ , серьезно? Свали отсюда нахрен». Кит, черт побери, не просто так стоял позади всех.  
  
      На симулятор его сегодня не пустили, выбрав вместо него каких-то других кадетов, которые разбились спустя три минуты. Но ладно. Кит был предельно уверен, что, если бы он проходил симуляцию в таком состоянии, то его бы выбесили разговоры сокомандников, и полет был бы не отдыхом, а испытанием, чего он  _не хотел_. Поэтому свободное время (больше, чем обычно) он потратил на размышления.  
  
      Еще больше он был разозлен, когда его желудок обернулся против него. Нет, он был уверен, что его не вырвет, но непрерывные судороги, что начались еще за ужином, все не хотели прекращаться.  
  
      Он ничего не хотел так сильно, как пойти тренироваться с Широ и выжечь дотла все, что решило сегодня над ним поиздеваться. Он стал чаще приходить, не пропуская ни одного вечера с тех пор, как Широ появился перед его дверью. Правда больше он использовал тренировки чтобы отвлечься на повседневные разговоры Широ, чем действительно обучаться приемам самозащиты. Что впрочем не мешало его груди наполняться гордостью, когда он мимолетом глядел на себя в зеркало в душевой и замечал, что форма в руках и плечах все меньше и меньше висит на нем, пусть даже эти изменения и были едва заметными.  
  
      Грудь не наполнялась гордостью от того, как ужасно он себя чувствовал. Он чувствовал себя слабым, бесполезным и опустошенным, что было глупо, потому что когда вообще он чувствовал себя полным.  
  
      Он выключил свет и свернулся в калачик, натягивая одеяло до самой макушки, проворчал в пустоту комнаты свои недовольства жизнью и в конце концов провалился в беспокойный сон.  
  


***

      Около четырех утра Кит проснулся от резкой боли в животе. Все тело бросало из холода в жар, а черепная коробка, казалось, вот-вот собиралась треснуть. Он скинул с себя одеяло и спешно поднялся к кровати, но тут же рухнул обратно от налетевшей тошноты и головокружения. Он поднял себя снова и за пару шагов добрался до двери, рванул в сторону ванной. Желудок странно отреагировал на такие движения, и Кит прижал руку ко рту.  
  
      Его  _не_  вывернет сейчас, только не посреди коридора. Он повторял себе эти слова, открывая дверь ванной. И похоже это сработало, желудок ненадолго успокоился, и этого времени хватило, чтобы добраться до кабинки. Костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как крепко он вцепился в бортики унитаза, а тело содрогнулось, когда его все же стошнило. Он так давно не болел, что уже и забыл про сопутствующее жжение в горле и чувство полной измотанности.  
  
      Он не ел весь день, так что вышла в основном вода. Тяжело дыша, он устало привалился к переборке кабинки и запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь успокоить жар, который он чувствовал на лбу. Внезапно он услышал тихие шаги, а затем раздался голос:  
  
      — Кадет? Тебе уже лучше?  
  
      Один из ночных сторожей приоткрыл дверцу, заглядывая внутрь. Он слегка нахмурился, когда Кит отказался встречаться с ним взглядом, пряча лицо в складках формы на плече. Кит дрожащей рукой дотянулся до кнопки смыва, а затем поднялся, опираясь на перегородку, и так и остался — ноги едва держали. Сторож вздохнул, когда Кит наконец взглянул на него, а затем подхватил его под руку, собираясь вывести. Тот сначала сопротивлялся, но всего одного шага хватило, чтобы понять, что он не сможет дойти без помощи, пока не перестанет дрожать.  
  
      Он неохотно позволил сторожу вывести себя из ванной и нахмурился, когда они прошли мимо его комнаты.  
  
      — Эй, моя комната… — тихо начал он, но сторож перебил его, связавшись с кем-то по коммуникатору.  
  
      — Подготовьте комнату в медицинском крыле, у нас больной первокурсник, — скомандовал он, а затем снова взглянул на Кита, убирая палец от кнопки микрофона. — Прости, мы не можем допустить, чтобы заболел твой сосед и другие кадеты. Ты останешься в медкрыле, пока не пройдет простуда, хорошо?  
  
      Кит хотел запротестовать, но потом подумал, что не хотел бы и дальше чувствовать себя  _так_ , и кивнул, позволяя волочить себя к медицинскому крылу.  
  
      Там его встретил медбрат, мужчина средних лет, который указал сторожу жестом в сторону одного из отгороженных шторами отсеков, чтобы он отвел Кита туда. Он помог уложить парня на койку и ушел на время, чем Кит воспользовался, чтобы замотать свое дрожащее тело в одеяло.  
  
      Он бывал в больницах несчетное количество раз. В основном из-за небольших драк или несчастных случаев, после которых приходилось накладывать швы. А еще, когда ему было семь, ребенок постарше столкнул его с перил, на которых он сидел, и он сломал запястье при падении. Кровать по ощущениям была здесь точно такой же, как в отделении неотложной помощи, с тонким матрасом, который не то чтобы неудобный, но и удобным его назвать нельзя. Кит даже не пытался держать глаза полностью открытыми, предпочитая игнорировать медбрата и сторожа, которые говорили о нем за шторой. Медбрат немного отодвинул штору и слабо и устало улыбнулся Киту, и этот жест слегка разбудил его.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал он, направляясь к небольшому прямоугольному объекту около кровати, видимо, шкафчику с ящиками, и вытаскивая из него баночки.  
  
      Глаза Кита были достаточно открыты, чтобы он заметил этикетки. Во всех банках были лекарства, и было логично хранить их под замком, потому что оставлять сильнодействующие препараты без присмотра рядом с кадетами,  _вероятно_ , не лучшая идея. На шкафчике лежало что-то похожее на папку, и, когда медбрат открыл ее, Кит догадался, что это его дело.  
  
      Медбрат изучил записанные физические характеристики, перевел взгляд на Кита, затем обратно в текст. Он вздохнул, открыл баночку и высыпал себе на ладонь одну капсулу. Взяв маленький стаканчик и наполнив его водой, он протянул все Киту.  
  
      Происходящее было до жути похоже на то, как все было в детдоме. Уставшие, молчаливые работники, дающие лекарства и воду, а затем возвращающиеся к своим предыдущим делам. Что медбрат и сделал, сказав перед этим, что заглянет проверить его позже, а сейчас Киту надо постараться поспать.  
  
      Кит беспокойно продремал еще три часа, то заматываясь в одеяло, то отбрасывая его так далеко от себя, как только мог. Медбрат вернулся в районе семи сорока и некоторое время что-то делал по ту сторону занавески, тихонько напевая. Он ушел, дверь громко хлопнула, когда закрывшись, но менее чем через десять минут он вернулся. Штора резко отодвинулась, и медбрат вошел внутрь, держа в руках поднос с различными фруктами и прочей подходящей для завтрака едой. Кит едва удержался от того, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Кит, — сказал медбрат, оставляя поднос на шкафчике с медикаментами, и доставая из нижнего ящика термометр. — Меня зовут Лукас. Я быстро измерю твою температуру, а потом можешь поесть.  
  
      Кит был почти удивлен тем, как расслабленно звучал его голос. Он привык, что с ним обычно говорили приторно сладким тоном, из-за чего он чувствовал, будто на него смотрят свысока, но Лукас говорил с Китом нормально. Как с равным.  
  
      И Кит чувствовал себя легко.  _Равным_.  
  
      Медбрат засунул электронный термометр ему под язык и держал, пока тот не запищал. Он вытащил его, взглянул на цифры и, нажав кнопку, отстегнул и выбросил одноразовую пластиковую детальку, которая использовалась для гигиеничности.  
  
      — У тебя простуда, так что ты побудешь здесь, пока она не пройдет. Тебя что-нибудь еще беспокоит, кроме головы и желудка? Сторож сказал, что тебя рвало, когда он тебя нашел.  
  
      Кит помотал головой, медленно подтягивая колени к груди. Медбрат кивнул и направился к подносу.  
  
      — Я не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому набрал фруктов и выпечки. Не набрасывайся на еду, чтобы не расстроить желудок еще сильнее, но и пустым его тоже оставлять нельзя. Я вернусь через некоторое время, так что поешь.  
  
      Он задвинул штору, оставляя Кита в одиночестве. Тот неохотно съел несколько фруктов, больше желая лечь обратно спать, чем есть. Выпечку он оставил нетронутой, потому что не знал, что она из себя представляет, и не был сейчас готов к сюрпризам. Он снова свернулся на койке, пока штора не отодвинулась снова.  
  
      Медбрат вернулся, вынес поднос, а затем вернулся к файлу Кита.  
  
      — Хорошо, Кит, я понимаю, что ты, наверное, не особо этого хочешь, но мне надо обновить некоторую информацию в твоем деле, и для этого я тебя немного осмотрю. Измерю вес, рост, давление и еще по мелочи.  
  
      Кит кивнул и позволил помочь поднять себя с кровати, замечая тапочки около нее. Он скользнул в них ногами и последовал за медбратом в комнату для осмотра. Тот первым делом проверил его давление, зрение и рефлексы. Происходящее напоминало медосмотр, через который пришлось пройти перед принятием в Гарнизон.  
  
      Затем Кит встал спиной к линейке на стене, лишь чтобы узнать, что вырос меньше чем на сантиметр с тех пор, как попал сюда. Встав на весы, он нахмурился из-за высветившихся цифр.  
  
      — Что?..  
  
      Медбрат сравнил цифры на весах с теми, что были записаны в деле.  
  
      — Ты ходишь на какие-то тренировочные курсы? Или занимаешься самостоятельно?  
  
      — Эм, я иногда занимаюсь…  
  
      — Ты правильно питаешься? — спросил он, все еще переводя взгляд с одного числа на другое, а затем наконец записал новый вес. — Не могу найти другой причины, почему твой вес упал с пятидесяти четырех до сорока восьми так быстро.  
  
      Он внимательно взглянул на Кита, ожидая от него ответа. Кит почувствовал, что слегка краснеет от смущения, и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я не часто чувствую голод.  
  
      Медбрат вздохнул и довел Кита обратно до его закутка, прочитав по пути небольшую лекцию:  
  
      — Это не важно. Твое тело не должно страдать от нехватки питательных веществ, оно не сможет функционировать правильно. Мальчик твоего возраста не должен весить так мало, как весишь ты. Когда тебе станет лучше, я все равно попрошу тебя возвращаться раз в месяц, чтобы проверять твое здоровье, — он остановился у койки и посмотрел на Кита. — Ты не ешь специально?  
  
      Кит постарался не выдать своего изумления. Что за абсурдный вопрос, он не пытается  _морить себя голодом_ ; ему просто не хочется много есть. К тому же, в Гарнизоне достаточно скудный выбор еды.  
  
      —  _Нет_. Это не так…  
  
      Кит сопроводил свои слова жестами, и сконфуженно нахмурился, когда его резкой реакции явно не поняли. Он отвернулся, переводя взгляд на плитку на полу. Медбрат хмыкнул.  
  
      — Отдохни немного. Я вернусь позже, чтобы проверить температуру, и принесу обед, ладно? Но наш разговор еще не окончен.  
  
      Кит кивнул и вернулся на кровать, ложась спиной к медбрату.  
  


***

      Он проснулся через некоторое время, голова после сна была тяжелой, думалось с трудом. Он со стоном перекатился на спину и потер глаза. Лицо горело, но тело слабо дрожало, и колени слегка постукивались друг о друга. Он чувствовал себя еще более слабым, чем до того, как уснул.  
  
      Из-за этого он не скоро услышал мягкий гул разговора и обратил на него внимание, а заметив его, не смог собрать долетающие слова в единое предложение. Он попытался подняться с койки, и ее скрип, видимо, выдал его, поскольку штора сдвинулась в сторону секундой позже.  
  
      За ней стоял медбрат, все еще придерживая ее рукой. Широ стоял рядом и с интересом слушал о ситуации, в которую попал Кит.  
  
      Кит попытался не побледнеть. Какая-то его часть радовалась, что Широ пришел его проверить, но эта часть была глубоко спрятана под той, которая не хотела, чтобы Широ видел его в таком виде. Он не самый организованный человек, но даже ему было стыдно показаться в футболке для сна, боксерах и со спутанными волосами (которые оказались в таком состоянии из-за того, что он потел во сне). Кит чувствовал себя мерзко и надеялся, что медбрат позволит ему принять душ.  
  
      — Привет, Кит, — поздоровался медбрат, закончив о чем-то говорить с Широ. — Я измерю твою температуру, потом принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть, хорошо?  
  
      Он взял электронный градусник, разместил его под языком Кита и заговорил снова:  
  
      — Офицер Широгане пришел проверить, как ты себя чувствуешь. Он сказал, что присутствовал на некоторых твоих занятиях.  
  
      Кит кивнул, градусник уперся в язык сильнее.  
  
      — Он посидит с тобой, пока я сбегаю в столовую. Если захочешь воды или чего-либо еще, просто попроси, ясно?  
  
      Он вытащил градусник из его рта и взглянул на цифры, пока тот сел и прислонился к железному изголовью кровати. Медбрат вздохнул, выбросил пластмасску и повернулся к Широ.  
  
      — Если его начнет тошнить, под кроватью ведерко, а за той дверью ванная, — он указал куда-то влево, но Кит поленился проследить за его жестом. — Не беспокойся об очистке чего-либо.  
  
      После этого он ушел, прикрывая шторку и уходя из медкрыла. Широ посмотрел ему вслед и повернулся к Киту. Он обошел кровать, выдвинул из-под нее маленький стул и уселся на него, встречаясь взглядом с Китом.  
  
      Тот фыркнул.  
  
      — Зачем ты здесь?  
  
      Широ пожал плечами, не реагируя на явное раздражение Кита.  
  
      — Я подумал, что это лучше, чем провести весь день на занятиях, на которых я не хочу быть. Я спросил профессоров, могу ли потратить день на наблюдения, и они ответили «конечно».  
  
      — Это глупо, — нахмурился Кит. — Тебе не нужно за мной присматривать.  
  
      — Я знаю, — согласился Широ.  
  
      Они сидели в тишине, Кит потихоньку сплоз обратно в лежачее положение. В желудке снова было неспокойно, глаза слипались от долгого сна, голова склонилась к плечу. Кит почти заснул, когда Широ вдруг заговорил:  
  
      — Иверсон сказал, что я в достаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы принять участие в предстоящей миссии. Иверсон — это инструктор второкурсников, он будет у тебя на лётных занятиях в следующем году.  
  
      Кит моргнул.  
  
      — Это очень круто.  
  
      Он постарался, чтобы в его голосе не проскользнуло восхищение, когда Широ легко улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Ага. Но никому об этом не говори, они еще не объявили ни о какой миссии, так что это секрет.  
  
      Кит кивнул, снова глядя вперед. Он постарался представить Широ на миссии, пилотирующим шаттл и общающимся с командой легче, чем Киту когда-либо удавалось. Он представил пилотом и себя, и тут же у него возникла еще одна мысль. Он мог бы быть вторым пилотом Широ, мог бы вместе с ним путешествовать по вселенной среди звезд.  
  
      Следующие слова сорвались с его языка раньше, чем он смог себя остановить.  
  
      — Может я могу полететь с тобой?  
  
      Широ рассмеялся, и Кит вздрогнул, ожидая, что ему откажут. Широ протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Кита.  
  
      — Возможно. Но сначала тебе надо бы набрать несколько килограмм. Не думаю, что безопасно запускать в космос тощего ребенка.  
  
      Кит фыркнул и сбросил его руку.  
  
      — Медбрат тебе рассказал, да?  
  
      Широ усмехнулся.  
  
      — О том, что ты потерял шесть кило? Да, но это все равно было весьма очевидно. — Широ забросил ноги на дальний конец кровати, игнорируя протестующий вой Кита. — Я сказал ему, что у тебя полностью отсутствует чувство самосохранения и я прослежу, чтобы ты нормально питался, и он немного успокоился. Но он все еще собирается заставить тебя регулярно взвешиваться.  
  
      Кит уронил голову на изголовье.  
  
      — Это  _так тупо_. Я мог бы прямо сейчас быть на занятии.  
  
      — Ты также мог бы  _не быть_  болен. Прекрати ныть, тебе повезло, что ты можешь получить такое хорошее лечение бесплатно.  
  
      Кит скрестил руки.  
  
      — Я не ною.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Кит хлопнул ладонью по матрасу, возмущенно смотря на Широ.  
  
      — Не ною!  
  
      Тот засмеялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Кит сполз ниже и скинул его ноги с койки.  
  
      — Ладно, полегче, упрямец. Приятно видеть, что у тебя остался твой нрав, даже когда ты болен.  
  
      Кит нахмурился сильнее.  
  
      — Ты худший.  
  
      — Да, я знаю.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут двери в медкрыло открылись, прерывая напряженную тишину. Медбрат вошел внутрь с подносом, заметил выражение на лице Кита и пристально посмотрел на Широ. Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      Медбрат оставил поднос на шкафчике с медикаментами.  
  
      — Я попросил поваров приготовить тебе немного супа. Позови, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
      Он обернулся к Широ и добавил:  
  
      — Ему все еще нужен отдых, так что не задерживайся надолго, хорошо?  
  
      — Хорошо. — Широ слабо улыбнулся ему.  
  
      Штора снова задвинулась за медбратом, и Кит простонал:  
  
      — Хочу вернуться в свою комнату.  
  
      — Может если ты будешь есть, спать и нормально заботиться о себе, тебя скоро отпустят.  
  
      Кит поморщился.  
  
      — Я прекрасно о себе забочусь, придурок.  
  
      Настала очередь Широ хмуриться.  
  
      — Не ругайся.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — Кит закатил глаза. — В любом случае это ты сказал, что я «выгляжу вполне в порядке».  
  
      Кит переключил внимание на свой ноготь, ожидая ответа Широ.  
  
      — Неа. Не помню об этом. Ты врешь.  
  
      Кит резко повернул в его сторону голову и увидел, как Широ широко ему улыбается. Он зарычал и скрестил руки, пробормотав: «не смешно». Широ поднялся со стула.  
  
      — Эй, куда ты? — быстро спросил Кит, в его голосе проскользнула легкая паника.  
  
      Широ изогнул бровь и, не разрывая контакта взглядов, обогнул кровать и добрался до подноса с едой.  
  
      — Это мое, — напомнил Кит.  
  
      Он не был уверен, зачем, ведь на самом деле  _даже не хотел_  есть. Он чувствовал то же, что и когда Широ попытался забрать у него китайскую еду.  
  
      — Ты не будешь это есть, так ведь? Так что я просто возьму.  
  
      Кит знал, что Широ делает. Он повидал смотрительниц, и терапевтов, и учителей, которые делали подобное, и не хотел на это вестись, но его язык как обычно работал быстрее головы.  
  
      — Я съем.  
  
      Он тут же поежился от собственных слов и застонал, снова откидывая голову на изголовье, а Широ победно рассмеялся. Он точно когда-нибудь двинется умом от того, как раздражает его Широ.  
  
      — Я не ожидал, что это сработает, — признался Широ, кладя поднос Киту на колени. — Выглядит неплохо, так что если тебе не понравится, я, пожалуй, и правда заберу.  
  
      Кит отпихнул его и схватил ложку, больше желая насолить, чем от реального голода. Он закатил глаза и начал есть, ложка за ложкой. Он избегал смотреть на Широ, пока ел, поскольку знал, что тот ухмыляется, почти чувствовал эту ухмылку.  
  
      Он отставил поднос с пустой посудой обратно на шкафчик и взглянул на Широ.  
  
      — Теперь доволен?  
  
      Широ взял поднос и быстро потрепал Кита по волосам, едва уклоняясь от его руки, когда тот попытался его стукнуть.  
  
      — Конечно доволен. Теперь поспи немного.  
  
      Он скрылся за шторой, и губы Кита дрогнули. Он снова устроился на кровати, постепенно проваливаясь в сон.  
  


***

      Он проснулся несколько часов спустя и увидел сидящего на стуле Широ. Его голова была склонена к плечу, грудь вздымалась и опадала в такт тихому дыханию. Кит слабо улыбнулся увиденному и позволил глазам закрыться вновь.


	8. восемь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит познает смысл Рождества и много-много спит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> уууупс, я накосячил с главами и заметил только сейчас, простите
> 
> Джоггеры - спортивные штаны с резинками на поясе и щиколотках. Для меня это было маленькое открытие :D  
> Ну и панкейки, на всякий случай, это пышные блинчики со слегка другими пропорциями ингредиентов, приготовленные на сухой сковороде.

      Па­ру ме­сяцев спус­тя Кит скла­дывал в ком­на­те свои по­жит­ки в рюк­зак.  
  
      Он пе­режил все раз­дра­жа­ющие взве­шива­ния и наб­рал вес до пя­тиде­сяти од­но­го ки­лог­рамма под чут­ким (раз­дра­жа­ющим) прис­мотром Ши­ро. Но это впол­не мож­но бы­ло вы­нес­ти. Тем бо­лее они с Ши­ро про­дол­жа­ли по воз­можнос­ти тре­ниро­вать­ся. Кит чувс­тво­вал, как рас­тут его мыш­цы под ли­ни­ями фор­мы, и был бо­лее чем до­волен этим.  
  
      Пос­леднее вре­мя Кит про­водил в ком­на­те Ши­ро боль­ше вре­мени, чем в собс­твен­ной. Ве­чером он был ли­бо в спор­тза­ле, ли­бо у Ши­ро, наб­лю­дал, как тот пе­чата­ет от­че­ты и эс­се или пе­рек­лю­ча­ет но­вос­тные ка­налы и ста­рые филь­мы, ко­торые он слу­шал толь­ко впо­луха, за­нима­ясь. Они мно­го раз­го­вари­вали, и Кит все же уго­ворил Ши­ро проб­рать­ся в теп­ли­цу пос­ле од­но­го из его взве­шива­ний.  
  
      Ши­ро пы­тал­ся сдер­жи­вать смех, ког­да ли­цо Ки­та бук­валь­но зас­ве­тилось при взгля­де на теп­ли­цу. Он выг­ля­дела как ма­лень­кий сад и пах­ла со­от­ветс­твен­но, и Кит не удер­жался и бе­гал от цвет­ка к цвет­ку. В кон­це кон­цов они усе­лись под од­ним из де­ревь­ев в уг­лу, и Кит съ­ел обед, по­доб­ранный для не­го мед­бра­том.  
  
      Они за­час­ти­ли в теп­ли­цу в обе­ден­ные пе­реры­вы, осо­бен­но ког­да друг Ши­ро стал приг­ля­дывать за ка­дета­ми вмес­то не­го. Кит был поч­ти сбит с тол­ку тем, как лег­ко ему в ком­па­нии Ши­ро, ведь он пот­ра­тил го­ды, пы­та­ясь от­да­лить­ся от всех как мож­но силь­нее.  
  
      Он все еще ста­рал­ся не об­ра­щать вни­мания на чувс­тво, что по­сели­лось в гру­ди от осоз­на­ния, что на три не­дели он бу­дет ли­шен этой ком­па­нии. Ему уда­лось за­кон­чить пер­вый се­местр с от­личны­ми оцен­ка­ми, но удов­летво­рен­ность, ко­торую он при этом чувс­тво­вал, не от­ме­няла стра­ха пе­ред отъ­ез­дом на зим­ние ка­нику­лы. Он со­бирал­ся у­ехать зав­тра и уже по­лучил день­ги, ко­торые бы­ли ему не­об­хо­димы, что­бы вер­нуть­ся в дет­дом. Его со­сед у­ехал ров­но в день окон­ча­ния се­мес­тра, в сре­ду. Кит ре­шил по­дож­дать вы­ход­ных, за­тянув в ито­ге до пос­ледне­го дня.  
  
      Он до сих пор не чувс­тво­вал, что пер­вый се­местр окон­чился, да­же ког­да скла­дывал свою нем­но­гочис­ленную одеж­ду. Он пом­нил, как не­выно­симо дол­го тя­нулись дни по­нача­лу, но пос­ле встре­чи с Ши­ро они про­лете­ли мгно­вен­но. Кит при­шел в Гар­ни­зон, что­бы най­ти се­бя в этом ми­ре, а в ито­ге на­шел дру­га.  
  
      Он по­ложил нож на дно рюк­за­ка и нак­рыл его одеж­дой и пред­ме­тами лич­ной ги­ги­ены, ос­тавляя дос­та­точ­но мес­та для за­битой бу­маж­ка­ми и тет­радка­ми пап­ки. Он ос­та­вил рюк­зак на по­лу око­ло кро­вати и при­сел, ог­ля­дывая опус­тевшую ком­на­ту. Бы­ло неп­ри­выч­но не ви­деть го­ры бу­маг на сто­ле или за­бытые на по­лу тет­радки. Со­сед заб­рал свои фо­тог­ра­фии и пос­те­ры, и сте­на нап­ро­тив Ки­та бы­ла пус­той и без­жизнен­ной, буд­то там ни­ког­да ни­чего и не бы­ло. Ему бы­ло стран­но и не­уют­но на­ходить­ся здесь од­но­му.  
  
      В дверь пос­ту­чали, и Кит знал, кто это, за­дол­го до то­го, как от­крыл. Ши­ро улы­бал­ся ему с вы­соты сво­его рос­та, уб­рав ру­ки в кар­ма­ны джинс.  
  
      — Эй, Кит, — на­чал он. — В сто­ловой поч­ти пус­то, не хо­чешь по­ужи­нать?  
  
      Кит вздох­нул, преж­де чем кив­нуть, и пос­ле­довал за Ши­ро, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать сво­его не­тер­пе­ния.  
  
      С тех пор, как им в пос­ледний раз уда­лось пе­ресечь­ся (ис­клю­чая слу­чаи, ког­да Ши­ро при­сутс­тво­вал на его за­няти­ях), прош­ло нес­коль­ко дней, и Кит со­вер­шенно из­ма­ял­ся от ску­ки. Он и не осоз­на­вал, как мно­го сво­его вре­мени пос­вя­щал Ши­ро, по­ка то­го не ока­залось ря­дом, и Ки­ту толь­ко и ос­та­лось, что дре­мать или зуб­рить еще не зак­ры­тые пред­ме­ты. Днем ра­нее он пы­тал­ся в оди­ноч­ку проб­рать­ся в теп­ли­цу, но нер­вы сда­ли на се­реди­не пу­ти. Сей­час он по­нимал, что у не­го бы тог­да по­лучи­лось. Пат­ру­ли бы­ли зна­читель­но сок­ра­щены, слож­но бы­ло нат­кнуть­ся хо­тя бы на один. В пос­ледние че­тыре дня ему уда­лось со­вер­шить нес­коль­ко вы­лазок в душ в два но­чи, а еще один раз он прос­то от ску­ки бро­дил по ко­ридо­рам.  
  
      Но сей­час Ки­ту не бы­ло скуч­но, ведь он сно­ва мо­жет про­водить вре­мя с Ши­ро. По­ка не у­едет…  
  
      Они вош­ли в сто­ловую, и, как и ска­зал Ши­ро, в ней бы­ло не бо­лее двад­ца­ти уче­ников, все они си­дели не­боль­ши­ми груп­па­ми и ели прак­ти­чес­ки в ти­шине. На­чав на­бирать еду на под­нос, и Ши­ро за­гово­рил:  
  
      — Прос­ти, что про­падал в пос­леднее вре­мя. Я за­кан­чи­вал ра­боту за се­местр и по­могал не­кото­рым про­фес­со­рам раз­би­рать бу­маги. Еще я мно­го спал, но это по­тому, что я бог зна­ет сколь­ко уже не спал нор­маль­но. А ты чем за­нимал­ся по окон­ча­нии се­мес­тра?  
  
      — Все как обыч­но, прав­да, — от­ве­тил Кит, по­жимая пле­чами. — То­же спал.  
  
      Он на­чал есть, мед­леннее, чем обыч­но, что­бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на го­воря­щем Ши­ро.  
  
      Ши­ро ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся. Кит не знал, что по­каза­лось ему смеш­ным.  
  
      — Да, сон это хо­рошо. То, что ты на­чал о се­бе за­ботить­ся, то­же хо­рошо.  
  
      Ши­ро сде­лал па­узу, тща­тель­но про­жевы­вая взя­тый ку­сок, и про­дол­жил:  
  
      — Есть ка­кие-ни­будь пла­ны на ка­нику­лы?  
  
      В гру­ди сда­вило, но Кит пе­ребо­рол это чувс­тво, от­прав­ляя в рот ви­ног­ра­дину.  
  
      — Не осо­бо. Ско­рее все­го най­ду ра­боту и бу­ду по­могать в при­юте. А у те­бя?  
  
      — Я ле­чу до­мой, что­бы на­вес­тить ма­му и семью. Единс­твен­ное, что я зап­ла­ниро­вал — от­ме­тить Но­вый год с па­рой ста­рых дру­зей.  
  
      По­вис­ла ти­шина. Ши­ро ел слиш­ком быс­тро, что­бы Кит за ним пос­пе­вал. За­кон­чив, Ши­ро от­вел взгляд в сто­рону, зная, что Кит не лю­бит, ког­да на не­го смот­рят за едой.  
  
      — Это мес­то и прав­да быс­тро опус­те­ва­ет, — за­метил Ши­ро. — Я рань­ше так силь­но тут не за­дер­жи­вал­ся.  
  
      — И по­чему же за­дер­жался сей­час? — спро­сил Кит, за­кан­чи­вая с ви­ног­ра­дом и под­ни­ма­ясь с мес­та.  
  
      Ши­ро пос­ле­довал за ним.  
  
      — Поз­дно заб­ро­ниро­вал би­леты. Бли­жай­ший дос­тупный рейс зав­тра ут­ром.  
  
      — Я у­ез­жаю зав­тра днем.  
  
      Они сда­ли под­но­сы и нап­ра­вились к вы­ходу, и Ши­ро ух­мыль­нул­ся ему.  
  
      — Тог­да ты мо­жешь ме­ня про­водить!  
  
      Кит фыр­кнул и скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
      — С че­го бы мне это де­лать?  
  
      Ши­ро на­иг­ранно нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
      — Эй, не будь та­ким вре­диной. Об­щать­ся со мной это боль­шая честь.  
  
      Кит за­катил гла­за.  
  
      — Мел­кий панк. И все же, по­об­ща­ем­ся по­ка?  
  
      — Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­тил Кит, ма­шиналь­но бе­ря нап­равле­ние в сто­рону кры­ла треть­екур­сни­ков.  
  
      Пос­ле ужи­на они обыч­но про­води­ли вре­мя в ком­на­те у Ши­ро, по­это­му свой по­рыв Кит спи­сал на при­выч­ку.  
  
      В ком­на­те Ши­ро вы­тащил из сво­его че­мода­на спор­тивки и ушел в ван­ную пе­ре­одеть­ся. Пос­коль­ку за­нятия не ве­лись, ка­деты мог­ли но­сить свою обыч­ную одеж­ду, и Кит на­дел ста­рые джог­ге­ры, дос­тавши­еся ему не­задол­го до отъ­ез­да от дру­гого ре­бен­ка, и фут­болку, ко­торой бы­ло уже нес­коль­ко лет, так что ри­сунок на ней поч­ти стер­ся от мно­гочис­ленных сти­рок. Ши­ро ре­шил но­сить джин­сы, ес­ли по стоп­кам не­уб­ранной одеж­ды на кро­вати мож­но бы­ло о чем-то су­дить. В ос­новном это бы­ли имен­но они и од­ноцвет­ные фут­болки, ле­жав­шие ря­дом с от­кры­тым че­мода­ном так, буд­то Ши­ро хо­тел их уб­рать, но на что-то от­влек­ся.  
  
      Кит стя­нул бо­тин­ки и за­лез на кро­вать с дру­гой сто­роны от одеж­ды, заб­равшись под пок­ры­вало и за­вер­нувшись в ко­кон. Он ду­мал, что наб­ранный вес по­может ему на­конец пе­рес­тать пос­то­ян­но мер­знуть, но как бы не так. Ши­ро лишь рас­сме­ял­ся, ког­да Кит по­делил­ся с ним сво­им не­годо­вани­ем. В Гар­ни­зоне ему бы­ло чер­тов­ски хо­лод­но, и это раз­дра­жало. Имен­но так он оп­равды­вал то, что пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра пнул сме­юще­гося Ши­ро в но­гу.  
  
      Ши­ро вер­нулся из ван­ной ми­нуту спус­тя, дер­жа в ру­ках ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен­ные джин­сы. Он уб­рал их в че­модан и взгля­нул на Ки­та, прис­ту­пая к сбо­ру ос­таль­ной одеж­ды.  
  
      — Удоб­но?  
  
      — О  _да_ , — на вы­дохе от­ве­тил Кит, под­тя­гивая пок­ры­вало к ли­цу.  
  
      Он наб­лю­дал сбо­ку, как Ши­ро па­ковал ве­щи, ак­ку­рат­но рас­кла­дывая их, за­тем сно­ва ушел в ван­ную. Он вер­нулся с зуб­ной щет­кой, рас­ческой и шам­пу­нем. Кит пос­та­рал­ся раз­гля­деть над­пись на эти­кет­ке шам­пу­ня, что­бы про­верить, пах­нет ли он ва­нилью и ко­рицей, как пос­тель­ное белье. Кит вдох­нул пог­лубже и зак­рыл гла­за, рас­слаб­ля­ясь в сво­ем ко­коне.  
  
      Ши­ро про­дол­жал со­бирать ве­щи, уб­рал все со сто­ла и ко­мода во внут­ренний кар­ман че­мода­на, по­ложил в че­модан па­ру кед. Кит не от­кры­вал гла­за, но чувс­тво­вал, как Ши­ро пе­ред­ви­га­ет­ся по ком­на­те, слы­шал его ша­ги по хо­лод­но­му по­лу. В ка­кой-то мо­мент он пе­рег­нулся че­рез Ки­та, ста­ра­ясь до­тянуть­ся до пуль­та, и при­жал­ся жи­вотом к его спи­не. Тот чувс­тво­вал ис­хо­дящее от не­го теп­ло че­рез пок­ры­вало и был рад, что это пок­ры­вало зас­тавля­ло его дер­жать ру­ки при се­бе.  
  
      Он при­от­крыл гла­за и уви­дел Ши­ро си­дящим на краю кро­вати. Тот вклю­чил те­леви­зор, и свет от не­го соз­дал те­ни в тус­клой ком­на­те («У ме­ня пе­рего­рели поч­ти все лам­почки» — ска­зал Ши­ро не­дав­но пос­ле тре­ниров­ки), под­све­чивая си­лу­эт Ши­ро, си­дев­ше­го ров­но пе­ред Ки­том. Он выг­ля­дел та­ким да­леким, буд­то уже ос­та­вил его и от­пра­вил­ся на бе­зымян­ную мис­сию, что раз­де­лит их на це­лые га­лак­ти­ки, и Кит  _знал_ , что не сто­ило бы, но все же вы­путал­ся из пок­ры­вала. Он сел по­зади Ши­ро, дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, что­бы тот то и де­ло за­девал его ру­кой. Ши­ро не ска­зал ни сло­ва, про­дол­жая смот­реть ве­чер­нее ток-шоу, но слег­ка нак­ло­нил­ся вбок, ка­са­ясь пле­чом под­бо­род­ка Ки­та. Тот мед­ленно ус­тро­ил го­лову на его пле­че, при­жима­ясь грудью к его спи­не и ру­ке. По те­леви­зору на­чалось ка­кое-то юмо­рис­ти­чес­кое шоу, и у Ки­та ста­ли сли­пать­ся гла­за. Раз­мо­рен­ный фо­новым шу­мом и теп­лом, он по­вер­нул го­лову, вжи­ма­ясь в пле­чо Ши­ро ще­кой.  
  
      Кит прек­расно по­нимал, что та­кой кон­такт слег­ка вы­ходил за рам­ки, и  _знал_ , что ху­же мо­жет стать, толь­ко ес­ли он ус­нет. Он пы­тал­ся не спать, прав­да пы­тал­ся. Нес­коль­ко раз он вы­ныри­вал из дре­моты, ста­ра­ясь мор­га­ни­ем отог­нать сон, но в кон­це кон­цов его за­тума­нен­ный мозг убе­дил те­ло, что все хо­рошо, все прек­расно. Ме­сяцы на­зад Кит и пред­ста­вить не мог, что ус­нет на пле­че Ши­ро за прос­мотром те­леви­зора в его ком­на­те, и часть его соз­на­ния, ко­торую он пы­тал­ся зат­кнуть, шеп­ну­ла, что,  _воз­можно, так луч­ше все­го._  
  


***

      Мир сно­ва ожил в ту же се­кун­ду, как Кит от­крыл гла­за сле­ду­ющим ут­ром.  
  
      Он прос­нулся в кро­вати Ши­ро, за­вер­ну­тый в оде­яло, спи­ной при­жима­ясь к чу­жому бед­ру. Он ско­сил взгляд в сто­рону. Ши­ро прис­лу­шивал­ся к ут­ренним но­вос­тям, па­рал­лель­но с кем-то пе­репи­сыва­ясь и про­веряя поч­ту. В ком­на­те бы­ло ти­хо и спо­кой­но, и Кит от это­го поч­ти и за­был, что ус­нул прош­лой ночью в ком­на­те стар­ше­го по зва­нию.  
  
      В го­лове кру­тились воп­ро­сы вро­де «он спал ря­дом со мной?» и «сер­дится ли он, что я ос­тался здесь?» На них не бы­ло от­ве­та, но Кит, впро­чем, не со­бирал­ся спра­шивать. Он хо­тел по воз­можнос­ти за­мять эту си­ту­ацию, не ли­ша­ясь при этом теп­ла и за­щищен­ности, что да­вала кро­вать. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут Ши­ро под­нялся с кро­вати и ис­чез в ван­ной, по пу­ти прих­ва­тывая одеж­ду. Душ вклю­чил­ся и, по мне­нию Ки­та, вык­лю­чил­ся слиш­ком быс­тро. Ши­ро вер­нулся поч­ти сра­зу, в дос­та­ющих до по­ла джин­сах и с на­кину­тым на го­лые пле­чи по­лотен­цем. Он за­метил взгляд Ки­та и ус­мехнул­ся, под­хо­дя к сво­ему сто­лу.  
  
      — Хо­рошо спа­лось? — спро­сил он на удив­ле­ние бод­рым и без­мя­теж­ным го­лосом для та­кого ран­не­го вре­мени.  
  
      Кит про­вор­чал что-то по­хожее на «да» и плот­нее за­вер­нулся в оде­яло. Ши­ро гля­нул на не­го че­рез пле­чо, не от­ры­ва­ясь от сво­его де­ла, ка­ким бы оно ни бы­ло.  
  
      — Ты бу­дешь ме­ня се­год­ня про­вожать?  
  
      Кит от­вел взгляд.  
  
      — С че­го бы.  
  
      Ши­ро рас­сме­ял­ся. Звук по­лучил­ся слиш­ком гром­ким для тем­ной ком­на­ты.  
  
      — Да лад­но, не уп­рямь­ся. Ты у ме­ня в дол­гу за то, что я не выш­вырнул те­бя из ком­на­ты ночью.  
  
      Кит нап­рягся. Он плот­но сжал зу­бы, что­бы не ог­рызнуть­ся в от­вет, по­тому что тог­да его точ­но выш­вырнут.  
  
      — Лад­но, — на­конец от­ве­тил он, зак­ры­вая гла­за.  
  
      — Хэй, — Ши­ро ки­нул на его го­лову мок­рое по­лотен­це, зас­тавляя под­рос­тка под­ско­чить. — Не за­сыпай об­ратно. Ес­ли ре­шил ме­ня про­вожать, иди при­ми душ и со­бирай­ся.  
  
      Кит мед­ленно взгля­нул на дверь и сос­коль­знул с кро­вати, по­ёжив­шись, ког­да бо­сые но­ги кос­ну­лись по­ла. Он по­шел к две­ри, но го­лос Ши­ро ос­та­новил его:  
  
      — Ку­да ты? Ван­ная за той дверью.  
  
      Кит пос­мотрел, ку­да тот ука­зыва­ет, и свел бро­ви.  
  
      — Я мо­гу вос­поль­зо­вать­ся тво­ей ван­ной?  
  
      Ли­цо Ши­ро при­няло то же вы­раже­ние, что и у не­го.  
  
      — Да? Нет смыс­ла воз­вра­щать­ся в свое кры­ло, ес­ли толь­ко ты это­го не хо­чешь.  
  
      Кит на па­ру мгно­вений за­мер, ос­мысли­вая, а по­том про­бор­мо­тал: «Х-хо­рошо», — стре­митель­но нап­равля­ясь к две­ри. Он от­крыл и тут же зах­лопнул ее за со­бой, на­де­ясь, что это заг­лу­шит смеш­ки Ши­ро вслед ему.  
  
      Нес­мотря на то, что Кит в пос­леднее вре­мя про­водил в ком­на­те Ши­ро очень мно­го вре­мени, по­рог ван­ной он пе­рес­ту­пил впер­вые. В ней бы­ло чи­ще, чем он се­бе пред­став­лял. Все, что Ши­ро еще не уб­рал, ак­ку­рат­но ле­жало на ра­кови­не. По­хожую ван­ную Кит ви­дел в гос­ти­нич­ном но­мере (он бы­вал в гос­ти­нице толь­ко од­нажды, во вре­мя школь­ной по­ез­дке в три­над­цать лет). Кит по­ис­кал по­лотен­це и, най­дя его под ра­кови­ной, нап­ра­вил­ся к ду­шу. Сдви­нув за­навес­ку, он уви­дел ка­бин­ку, на вид точ­но та­кую же, как в об­щес­твен­ной ду­шевой. Он по­возил­ся с тем­пе­рату­рой во­ды и от­ло­жил по­лотен­це на си­денье уни­таза.  
  
      По спи­не про­бежа­ла неп­ри­ят­ная дрожь, ког­да он при­под­нял край фут­болки. Су­щес­тво­вало мно­жес­тво при­чин, по ко­торым раз­де­вать­ся в ван­ной Ши­ро бы­ло край­не стран­но, глав­ной из ко­торых бы­ло его при­сутс­твие  _пря­мо за дверью_. Кит знал, что его при­чины глу­пы, знал, что пе­ре­оде­вал­ся и мыл­ся ря­дом с дру­гими ку­чу раз. Но в пос­ледние ме­сяцы он каж­дый раз до­жидал­ся, по­ка опус­те­ют ду­шевые, или по­ка его со­сед уй­дет из ком­на­ты, что­бы пе­ре­одеть­ся. И это раз­ви­ло в нем стес­ни­тель­ность.  
  
      Он по­пытал­ся от­бро­сить не­лов­кость и быс­тро ски­нул одеж­ду, ша­гая в душ и об­легчен­но вы­дыхая, ког­да струи го­рячей во­ды зас­ту­чали по спи­не. Пос­то­яв нем­но­го, он взял ос­тавлен­ную Ши­ро бу­тылоч­ку шам­пу­ня и щед­ро вы­давил его се­бе на ла­донь. Во­лосы пос­ле не­го бы­ли мяг­че, чем пос­ле об­щес­твен­но­го, и  _да_ , от не­го дей­стви­тель­но ос­та­вал­ся стой­кий за­пах ко­рицы и ва­нили да­же пос­ле то­го, как Кит его тща­тель­но смыл.  
  
      Он про­вел в ду­ше боль­ше вре­мени, чем бы­ло нуж­но, под­став­ля­ясь под ль­ющу­юся во­ду, но на­конец вык­лю­чил ее и взял по­лотен­це. Он одел­ся, про­мок­нул во­лосы по­лотен­цем и обер­нул им пле­чи. Ка­пель­ки во­ды сте­кали по шее и впи­тыва­лись в фут­болку, но часть из них все же па­дала на по­лотен­це. Он не­тороп­ли­во вы­шел из ван­ной. Ши­ро си­дел за сто­лом и чи­тал что-то вро­де от­че­та. Он под­нял взгляд на Ки­та и ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
      — Ты дол­го, — ска­зал он и под­нялся со сту­ла, сдви­гая его в сто­рону.  
  
      Он был уже пол­ностью одет. Уви­дев па­да­ющие с во­лос Ки­та кап­ли, он нах­му­рил­ся и стя­нул по­лотен­це с его плеч. Преж­де чем Кит смог зап­ро­тес­то­вать, Ши­ро на­чал быс­тро и гру­бо вы­тирать его во­лосы.  
  
      — Эй… Прек­ра­ти! — за­вопил Кит, не­силь­но хло­пая его по ру­ке.  
  
      Ши­ро лишь ус­мехнул­ся, про­шел­ся по­лотен­цем пос­ледний раз и бро­сил его пря­миком в кор­зи­ну для белья, сто­ящую в ван­ной.  
  
      — Не ве­ди се­бя, как ре­бенок, — ска­зал Ши­ро, иг­но­рируя още­тинив­ше­гося Ки­та. — Ты прос­ту­дишь­ся, ес­ли бу­дешь хо­дить по Гар­ни­зону с мок­рой го­ловой.  
  
      Кит за­сопел и от­вернул­ся.  
  
      — Ска­зал ты.  
  
      — Ска­зали  _вра­чи_.  
  
      Кит за­катил гла­за, взял свои бо­тин­ки и плюх­нулся на край кро­вати, что­бы на­деть их. Он по­косил­ся на Ши­ро. Тот ко­пал­ся в ко­моде, а за­тем бро­сил Ки­ту мяг­кую чер­ную кур­тку.  
  
      — Дер­жи, — ска­зал он. — Не нуж­но бе­жать об­ратно в свою ком­на­ту за кур­ткой. Возь­ми эту, а я по­том вер­нусь и за­беру ее.  
  
      Кит ощу­пал ткань и за­тем на­дел кур­тку. На­вер­ное она бы­ла ста­рой, ведь поч­ти не ви­села на нем, и он не­воль­но пред­ста­вил, как Ши­ро выг­ля­дел в ней, ког­да та бы­ла ему впо­ру.  
  
      Кит пот­ряс го­ловой, ког­да смог во­об­ра­зить толь­ко умень­шен­ный ва­ри­ант сто­яв­ше­го пе­ред ним че­лове­ка. Он сос­коль­знул с кро­вати, ког­да Ши­ро зак­рыл че­модан и по­катил его к две­ри. Ши­ро зак­рыл свою ком­на­ту, и они в ти­шине пош­ли к глав­ным во­ротам. Ши­ро что-то на­певал се­бе под нос, слов­но не за­мечая нап­ря­жения, ис­хо­дяще­го от Ки­та.  
  
      Он рез­ко по­вер­нулся к Ки­ту за па­ру мет­ров до вы­хода, и пос­мотрел ему в гла­за. Тот от не­ожи­дан­ности под­прыг­нул, встре­ча­ясь с ним взгля­дом.  
  
      — Не влип­ни в неп­ри­ят­ности, по­ка ме­ня не бу­дет, окей?  
  
      Кит мгно­вен­но опус­тил пле­чи, нап­ря­жение сме­нилось раз­дра­жени­ем.  
  
      — Ты мне не ро­дитель, Ши­ро.  
  
      — Ты по­нял, о чем я, — ус­мехнул­ся тот.  
  
      Па­ру се­кунд они пос­то­яли в ти­шине.  
  
      — Я ско­ро вер­нусь. На­де­юсь, ты по­весе­лишь­ся на ка­нику­лах.  
  
      Он про­тянул ру­ку и вов­лек Ки­та в са­мое не­ук­лю­жее бо­ковое объ­ятие, в ко­тором тот ког­да-ли­бо учас­тво­вал. Но Кит це­нил это. Це­нил, что Ши­ро по­тянул­ся к не­му мед­ленно, что­бы Кит при же­лании мог увер­нуть­ся, и что он не при­жимал его креп­ко по той же при­чине. Кит ос­то­рож­но по­ложил ру­ку ему на спи­ну, а за­тем Ши­ро отс­тра­нил­ся с улыб­кой.  
  
      — Уви­дим­ся, Кит, — ска­зал он, улы­ба­ясь ши­ре, и по­махал ему на про­щание, вы­ходя за во­рота.  
  
      Кит, не от­да­вая се­бе от­че­та, ма­хал ему вслед с лег­кой улыб­кой на ли­це.  
  


***

      Кит вновь про­шел че­рез пыт­ку ав­то­буса­ми, рас­тя­нув­шу­юся поч­ти на весь день. Он пог­ля­дывал на за­ходив­ших пас­са­жиров, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что прос­транс­тво вок­руг не­го ос­та­ет­ся мак­си­маль­но сво­бод­ным. Уже силь­но пе­рева­лило за де­сять ве­чера, ког­да пос­ледний ав­то­бус на­конец до­вез его до го­род­ка, где он про­вел боль­шую часть жиз­ни, и Кит сту­пил из­но­шен­ны­ми бо­тин­ка­ми на тро­ту­ар ав­тостан­ции. До при­юта от­сю­да бы­ло не­дале­ко, и он мог дой­ти пеш­ком, и го­род был дос­та­точ­но ма­лень­ким, что­бы он при этом чувс­тво­вал се­бя в бе­зопас­ности, а ок­репшие мыш­цы лишь при­бав­ля­ли уве­рен­ности.  
  
      Он пос­ту­чал в дверь до­ма, ког­да об­на­ружил, что она зак­ры­та, и на­тянул кур­тку плот­нее, что­бы скрыть ще­ки и шею от ку­саче­го вет­ра. На­конец дверь от­кры­лась, из-за нее выг­ля­нула од­на из ра­бот­ниц, щу­ря гла­за от ус­та­лос­ти. Она сла­бо улыб­ну­лась Ки­ту.  
  
      — При­вет, ма­лыш. Твоя ком­на­та та же, мо­жешь под­ни­мать­ся.  
  
      Он кив­нул ей, под­нялся на­верх и про­шел по длин­но­му ко­ридо­ру, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на смех и кри­ки, раз­да­вав­ши­еся из не­кото­рых ком­нат. Ког­да он зво­нил и со­об­щил од­ной из ра­бот­ниц, что воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, ему ска­зали, что в го­род­ской шко­ле бу­дет еще од­на не­деля за­нятий и «край­не ми­ло со сто­роны Гар­ни­зона дать, блин, де­тям от­дохнуть». Он не знал, что от­ве­тить на это и ска­зал «ага», чем выз­вал у ра­бот­ни­цы смех.  
  
      Он тол­кнул дверь в свою ком­на­ту. От уви­ден­но­го на не­го на­кати­ла нос­таль­гия, до кру­жения го­ловы и тя­жес­ти в же­луд­ке. Она выг­ля­дела ров­но так, ка­кой он ее ос­та­вил, что в дет­до­ме ред­кость, ведь де­тей всег­да ста­рались рас­се­лить по собс­твен­ным ком­на­там, что­бы сни­зить ко­личес­тво спо­ров и пе­репа­лок. Ки­ту уда­лось по­лучить лич­ную ком­на­ту толь­ко по­тому, что он жил здесь очень дол­го, доль­ше, чем боль­шинс­тво ре­бят.  
  
      Он ки­нул рюк­зак на пол око­ло кро­вати, зак­рыл дверь и нем­но­го поб­ро­дил по ком­на­те. Зна­комый скрип по­ловиц пе­рес­тал быть при­выч­ным пос­ле нес­коль­ких ме­сяцев ходь­бы по бе­тону. Кит про­вел кон­чи­ками паль­цев по сте­нам, нес­коль­ким пред­ме­там ме­бели и от­крыл ста­рый ко­мод, на­ходя в нем все, что он тут ос­та­вил. Он вы­тащил ста­рые спор­тивки и пе­ре­одел­ся. Сев на кро­вать, он вы­ложил ве­щи из рюк­за­ка на пол. Он выб­рал с по­ла все, что счи­тал на­ибо­лее важ­ным, ос­тавляя при­везен­ную одеж­ду ва­лять­ся мя­той ку­чей, а так­же под­нял нож. Он про­бежал­ся паль­ца­ми по ру­ко­ят­ке и, вык­лю­чив свет, свер­нулся на кро­вати, все еще сжи­мая нож в ру­ках.  
  


***

      На сле­ду­ющий день он прос­нулся око­ло де­сяти, и сол­нечные лу­чи про­ника­ли в ком­на­ту че­рез гряз­ное ок­но. Кит чувс­тво­вал ка­кую-то пус­то­ту от ти­шины на эта­же. Он знал, что боль­шая часть де­тей в шко­ле, а те, что еще слиш­ком ма­лень­кие, си­дят вни­зу с вос­пи­тате­лями. Кит хо­тел бы ос­тать­ся в сво­ей ком­на­те, что­бы ка­нику­лы как мож­но быс­трее кон­чи­лись, и он мог бы вер­нуть­ся на уче­бу.  
  
      Же­лудок за­ур­чал, и идея пой­ти при­гото­вить се­бе еду, ко­торой Кит мог бы нас­ла­дить­ся, бы­ла слиш­ком за­ман­чи­вой, что­бы от нее от­махнуть­ся. Он ува­жал ста­рания по­варов Гар­ни­зона, но нич­то не мог­ло срав­нить­ся с воз­можностью при­гото­вить се­бе ров­но то, что он хо­тел.  
  
      Он одел­ся и спус­тился на кух­ню, встре­чая по пу­ти нес­коль­ких улыб­нувших­ся ему ра­бот­ни­ков, ко­торые бы­ли за­няты убор­кой или приг­ля­дыва­ли ма­лыша­ми. Кит сде­лал се­бе зав­трак и при­сел там же на кух­не по­есть.  
  
      Он раз­мышлял, где мог­ли бы взять на ра­боту под­рос­тка на три ка­нику­ляр­ные не­дели, ког­да в кух­ню вош­ла Эб­би, од­на из сот­рудниц. Она ра­бота­ла здесь нес­коль­ко лет — приш­ла сра­зу пос­ле кол­леджа, на­мере­ва­ясь под­ра­ботать в те­чение ле­та, но ос­та­лась на­сов­сем. Она бы­ла од­ной из тех, кто всег­да по­могал Ки­ту с до­маш­ней ра­ботой, ес­ли бы­ло нуж­но, и по­мога­ла вы­бирать­ся на ули­цу, ес­ли то­му ста­нови­лось не­выно­симо на­ходить­ся в боль­шом зда­нии.  
  
      Эб­би взя­ла ста­кан из шкаф­чи­ка, на­пол­ни­ла его во­дой из ку­лера и об­ло­коти­лась о сто­леш­ни­цу. Она смот­ре­ла, как Кит за­кан­чи­ва­ет свой поз­дний зав­трак, а за­чем спро­сила:  
  
      — Ну и ка­ково быть кру­тым кос­мо­нав­том?  
  
      Она за­ката­ла ру­кава тол­стов­ки и при­нялась уби­рать­ся на сто­леш­ни­це.  
  
      — Нор­маль­но, — от­ве­тил Кит, наб­лю­дая за ней.  
  
      — Нор­маль­но? Нас­толь­ко же хо­рошо, нас­коль­ко ты ожи­дал?  
  
      Кит об­ду­мал ее воп­рос. Он вспом­нил о бес­ко­неч­ных ча­сах уче­бы, сво­их дос­ти­жени­ях в пи­лоти­рова­нии, взве­шива­ни­ях, по­думал о пред­назна­чав­шихся ему теп­лых улыб­ках пос­ле дол­гих тре­ниро­вок и меж­ду за­няти­ями.  
  
      — Час­тично да. Час­тично нет.  
  
      Она рас­сме­ялась и по­вер­ну­лась к не­му.  
  
      — Доб­ро по­жало­вать в жизнь, друг мой. Есть идеи, чем за­нять­ся в бли­жай­шие три не­дели? Мо­жет, на­конец при­со­еди­нишь­ся к нам на Праз­днич­ных тор­жес­твах?  
  
      В дет­до­ме бы­ло пол­но де­тей, вы­рос­ших в раз­ных тра­дици­ях, по­это­му здесь от­ме­чали Праз­дник вмес­то Рож­дес­тва, или Ха­нуки или че­го-ли­бо еще, за­имс­твуя из них де­тали для Праз­дни­ка. Кит и еще нес­коль­ко ре­бят всег­да дер­жа­лись от все­го это­го в сто­роне, пред­по­читая ско­рее про­вес­ти вре­мя в сво­ей ком­на­те или в го­роде, чем сре­ди вос­торжен­ных де­тей.  
  
      — Еще не ре­шил. Я ду­мал най­ти ра­боту.  
  
      — А­ах, — про­тяну­ла она. — Ду­маю, зап­равка на ок­ра­ине нуж­да­ет­ся в ра­бот­ни­ках. Они ско­рее все­го единс­твен­ные, кто най­мет ре­бен­ка на три не­дели.  
  
      Кит встал и по­ложил та­рел­ку в ра­кови­ну, омы­вая ее во­дой.  
  
      — Я зай­ду ту­да се­год­ня и ра­зуз­наю.  
  
      — Ко­неч­но, — кив­ну­ла она. — А те­перь про­шу про­щения, ка­жет­ся, я слы­шала чей-то крик.  
  
      Кит мах­нул ей на про­щание и под­нялся в свою ком­на­ту, что­бы взять кур­тку, что дал ему Ши­ро, и пе­ре­обуть­ся.  
  


***

      Ки­ту уда­лось уго­ворить ра­бот­ни­ка зап­равки соз­во­нить­ся с ме­нед­же­ром, и тот дол­го и упор­но не хо­тел брать Ки­та на ра­боту. В ито­ге он сог­ла­сил­ся его взять при ми­нималь­ной зар­пла­те, вдо­бавок Кит дол­жен был от­ра­ботать пер­вый день бес­плат­но. Кит по­жал пле­чами и, к ужа­су ра­бот­ни­ка, сог­ла­сил­ся, и ему по­ручи­ли раз­би­рать и при­бирать ка­мор­ку.  
  
      — Зна­ешь, есть мес­та и по­луч­ше, — ска­зал ра­бот­ник, наб­лю­дая, как Кит под­ни­мал и пе­рес­тавлял в пер­вые ря­ды ко­роб­ки с про­дук­та­ми, что­бы те не ис­порти­лись, за­бытые в глу­бине ком­на­ты.  
  
      Кит гля­нул на не­го че­рез пле­чо и по­жал пле­чами, при­поми­ная сло­ва Эб­би.  
  
      Он ушел пос­ле се­ми, пот­ра­тив боль­шую часть вре­мени на то, что­бы это мес­то не выг­ля­дело так от­стой­но, — по край­ней ме­ре, так ска­зал ра­бот­ник. Он пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог глав­но­го вхо­да дет­до­ма и про­шел на кух­ню, по­копал­ся в шкаф­чи­ках и хо­лодиль­ни­ке и сде­лал се­бе тост с ара­хисо­вым мас­лом.  
  
      Кит лег­ко при­вык к мес­тно­му рит­му жиз­ни. Ког­да он не был на зап­равке, он по­могал в дет­до­ме — за день­ги, Эб­би на этом нас­то­яла, — или гу­лял в го­роде. Он па­ру раз пы­тал­ся ус­тро­ить про­беж­ку, но в ито­ге ре­шил, что луч­ше тра­тить пе­реры­вы на от­дых, чем за­маты­вать­ся с ног до го­ловы, что­бы ук­рыть­ся от ле­дяно­го вет­ра. Впро­чем он про­дол­жал ти­хими ве­чера­ми де­лать не­кото­рые уп­ражне­ния, в ос­новном для вер­хней час­ти те­ла.  
  
      Он очень час­то ду­мал о Гар­ни­зоне. Ко­неч­но он ску­чал по сво­ей кро­вати и лич­ной ком­на­те, но все рав­но чувс­тво­вал зу­дящее не­тер­пе­ние, ког­да вспо­минал лёт­ные за­нятия. Да­же ког­да он при­вык к здеш­не­му хо­ду дел, ему не хва­тало Гар­ни­зона, не хва­тало уче­бы, и ве­чер­них тре­ниро­вок, и теп­ли­цы, и  _от­сутс­твия чувс­тва пос­то­ян­но­го оди­ночес­тва_. По­тому что он знал поч­ти всех де­тей в дет­до­ме, но не  _знал_ их, он со­вер­шенно не мог срав­нить их со сво­ими учи­теля­ми и Ши­ро. Муж­чи­ны и жен­щи­ны, ко­торые учас­тво­вали в его вос­пи­тании, не бы­ли нас­толь­ко близ­ки ему, как пре­пода­ватель, ве­дущий три ча­са в не­делю. И с пар­нем из со­сед­ней ком­на­ты, с ко­торым он хо­дил в шко­лу с вось­ми лет, ни­ког­да не за­вяза­лось бы та­кого лег­ко­го раз­го­вора, как с Ши­ро.  
  
      Ре­аль­ность силь­но от­вле­кала Ки­та от тос­ки, и он ей был бла­года­рен нес­мотря на то, что ча­ще все­го он в ито­ге был в бе­шенс­тве. Он ус­пел по­забыть, нас­коль­ко лю­дям в этом го­роде не хва­та­ет вос­пи­тан­ности и здра­вого смыс­ла, и это сво­дило с ума. Он ед­ва не наб­ро­сил­ся на кли­ен­та, ко­торый раз­вел грязь у ко­фема­шины и не уб­рал, по­тому что,  _черт, кто во­об­ще так де­ла­ет?_  
  
      Кит край­не со­чувс­тво­вал двум дру­гим ра­бот­ни­кам, ведь им при­ходи­лось стал­ки­вать­ся с по­доб­ным пос­то­ян­но. Один из них, тот, ко­го Кит встре­тил пер­вым, выг­ля­дел как толь­ко-толь­ко вы­пус­тивший­ся из сред­ней шко­лы. Он был ти­хим, дер­жал мыс­ли при се­бе и со­вер­шенно не пы­тал­ся по­мочь Ки­ту с убор­кой или сор­ти­ров­кой, спо­кой­но по­читы­вая жур­нал.  
  
      Кит по­нятия не имел, как про­ис­хо­дит вы­дача зар­пла­ты и нас­коль­ко боль­шой зар­пла­та дол­жна быть, что­бы счи­тать­ся  _хо­рошей_ , но был бо­лее чем в вос­торге, ког­да по­лучил пер­вые за­рабо­тан­ные день­ги в кон­це не­дели. Он мыс­ленно сос­чи­тал до пя­ти, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить­ся и не пот­ра­тить все на пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся на гла­за вещь. Он бы очень хо­тел сох­ра­нить их на по­том, но пос­ле ре­шил, что не та­кая уж и пло­хая идея ку­пить се­бе что-ни­будь пе­ред отъ­ез­дом об­ратно в Гар­ни­зон.  
  
      Став­ший при­выч­ным ход ве­щей слег­ка на­рушил­ся на сле­ду­ющей не­деле из-за Рож­дес­тва. Дру­гие ра­бот­ни­ки все еще дол­жны бы­ли вы­ходить на сме­ну, но Ки­ту ме­нед­жер пря­мо ска­зал, что­бы он да­же не приб­ли­жал­ся в этот день к зап­равке. По­сове­товал ос­тать­ся до­ма и от­ме­тить праз­дник со сво­ей семь­ей, что для Ки­та проз­ву­чало со­вер­шенно не­лепо, но он по­нял, что хо­тел ска­зать муж­чи­на.  
  
      Он от­хо­дил на ра­боту пер­вую по­лови­ну не­дели, а за­тем сми­рил­ся с судь­бой и ос­тался в сте­нах дет­до­ма в со­чель­ник. Он за­нял се­бя чте­ни­ем тет­ра­док, а так­же по­лис­тал в учеб­ни­ке даль­ней­шие те­мы, и ос­та­новил­ся толь­ко ког­да Эб­би при­нес­ла ему го­рячий шо­колад. Он уб­рал все лис­точки в тет­радь для эко­номии мес­та, а за­тем бро­сил ее на пол, ус­тро­ив­шись на кро­вати и пе­реве­дя взгляд за ок­но. Он раз­гля­дывал соз­вездия сквозь вет­ви де­ревь­ев, сжи­мая в ла­донях го­рячую круж­ку, и пос­те­пен­но пог­ру­зил­ся в свои мыс­ли.  
  


***

      Кит прос­нулся не­выно­симо ра­но из-за вос­торжен­ных кри­ков де­тей.  
  
      По­дар­ки ос­та­вили ночью пе­ред дверь­ми, и сей­час до не­го до­носи­лись зву­ки сры­ва­емой бу­маги, и он слы­шал, как де­ти бе­га­ют по де­ревян­но­му по­лу, что­бы по­казать друзь­ям, что им по­дари­ли. Так­же он чу­ял зав­трак: со­сис­ки, яй­ца, пан­кей­ки, как и в лю­бой дру­гой Праз­дник. Кит вновь по­чувс­тво­вал нос­таль­гию и пе­ревер­нулся на бок, на­тяги­вая оде­яло на го­лову.  
  
      Ему уда­лось пос­пать еще час, ког­да од­на из ра­бот­ниц пос­ту­чала в его дверь и спро­сила, ос­та­вить ли ему что-ни­будь с зав­тра­ка. Он от­ве­тил от­ри­цатель­но и ска­зал, что сам се­бе что-ни­будь при­гото­вит, ког­да вста­нет. Ког­да ему по­нима­юще про­мыча­ли в от­вет, си­ту­ация по­каза­лась Ки­ту неп­ра­виль­ной. Ему ка­залось, что, будь он в Гар­ни­зоне и будь Ши­ро по ту сто­рону две­ри, все бы­ло бы сов­сем по-дру­гому.  
  
      Ког­да он на­конец от­крыл дверь ком­на­ты, он об­на­ружил на по­роге за­вер­ну­тую в не­бес­но-го­лубую бу­магу не­боль­шую ко­роб­ку. Он удив­ленно при­под­нял бровь и ог­ля­дел ко­ридор, а за­тем нак­ло­нил­ся и про­верил бир­ку. На ней ак­ку­рат­ным по­чер­ком бы­ло вы­веде­но «Кит». Он не­уве­рен­но под­нял ко­роб­ку и вер­нулся в ком­на­ту, уса­жива­ясь на кро­вати и мед­ленно сры­вая обер­тку. Под­няв крыш­ку, он уви­дел крас­но-чер­но-бе­лые са­поги. Он вы­тащил их из ко­роб­ки и рас­смот­рел, ощу­пывая мяг­кую ко­жу.  
  
      — Нра­вят­ся?  
  
      Он обер­нулся и уви­дел ух­мы­ля­ющу­юся Эб­би. Он нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
      — Ты зна­ешь, что я не люб­лю по­дар­ки.  
  
      Она по­жала пле­чами.  
  
      — Я по­дума­ла, что ты зас­лу­жива­ешь че­го-ни­будь пос­ле то­го, как из ко­жи вон лез, что­бы пос­ту­пить в Гар­ни­зон. Так они те­бе нра­вят­ся?  
  
      Взгляд Ки­та смяг­чился. Он сно­ва пос­мотрел на са­поги, про­бега­ясь боль­шим паль­цем по каб­лу­ку од­но­го из них.  
  
      — Да, они мне нра­вят­ся.  
  


***

      Он вер­нулся на ра­боту на сле­ду­ющий день, нас­лажда­ясь от­сутс­тви­ем край­не взвол­но­ван­ных пос­ле Праз­дни­ка де­тей. Один из ра­бот­ни­ков про­ком­менти­ровал его са­поги, нем­но­го пос­ме­яв­шись и ска­зав, что они «под стать ему», что бы это ни зна­чило.  
  
      Он стол­кнул­ся со сво­ей ста­рой учи­тель­ни­цей ес­тес­твен­ных на­ук в се­реди­не не­дели. Она ос­та­нови­лась по­гово­рить с ним и спра­шива­ла в ос­новном о Гар­ни­зоне, как он ра­бота­ет и че­му его там учат. Спро­сила, нас­коль­ко он хо­роший пи­лот, и, пос­коль­ку Кит ни­ког­да не умел хвас­тать­ся, он от­ве­тил, что неп­лох для но­вич­ка, вспо­миная пох­ва­лу инс­трук­то­ра. Вспом­нив о по­летах, он по­чувс­тво­вал нас­толь­ко силь­ное же­лание вер­нуть­ся в Гар­ни­зон, что смог ус­по­ко­ить­ся толь­ко ве­чером в ван­ной, про­ведя в во­де неп­ри­лич­но мно­го вре­мени.  
  
      В день отъ­ез­да он по­лучил пос­леднюю зар­пла­ту, за­пихи­вая день­ги в кар­ман кур­тки Ши­ро. Ав­то­бус­ные би­леты уже жда­ли его на сто­ле в его ком­на­те.  
  
      Он ушел с зап­равки нем­но­го пос­ле шес­ти, же­лудок был на­бит снэ­ками, ко­торые раз­ре­шил взять ме­нед­жер. За­рабо­тан­ные день­ги он взял с со­бой, от­прав­ля­ясь по­гулять на­пос­ле­док, хо­тя сом­не­вал­ся, что что-ли­бо ку­пит. Он тас­кал всю от­тя­гива­ющую кар­ман вы­руч­ку с со­бой боль­ше из-за чувс­тва гор­дости за се­бя, чем из-за же­лания ее пот­ра­тить.  
  
      Под но­выми са­пога­ми хрус­те­ла су­хая тра­ва, Кит не рас­ста­вал­ся с ни­ми с тех пор, как по­лучил. Он нах­му­рил­ся, ког­да вспом­нил, что в Гар­ни­зоне при­дет­ся за­менить их фор­менны­ми бо­тин­ка­ми, но это­го все рав­но бы­ло не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы ис­портить нас­тро­ение. Он про­шел ми­мо нес­коль­ких от­кры­тых ма­гази­нов, заг­ля­нул в па­ру ба­рахоль­ных ла­вочек и в кон­це кон­цов ос­та­новил­ся в ан­тиквар­ном ма­гази­не. Он не был боль­шим фа­натом ан­тиква­ри­ата, но все рав­но прос­матри­вал пол­ки, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки под­ни­мая ма­лень­кие стек­лянные бу­тыл­ки и ста­рые иг­ру­шеч­ные ма­шин­ки. Он поч­ти по­вер­нул к пос­ледне­му стел­ла­жу, как вдруг взгляд за­цепил­ся за од­ну вещь, и она бы­ла иде­аль­на. Его гла­за рас­ши­рились, и он мед­ленно снял ее с пол­ки, что­бы рас­смот­реть поб­ли­же. Це­на на бир­ке бы­ла вы­ше, чем он рас­счи­тывал, но он все рав­но по­нес ве­щицу к кас­се, вы­удил из кар­ма­на нуж­ную сум­му и че­рез па­ру ми­нут ос­то­рож­но при­нял ее, за­вер­ну­той в га­зеты для боль­шей сох­раннос­ти, из рук про­дав­ца.  
  
      Он пог­ля­дывал на бу­маж­ный ку­лек всю до­рогу до дет­до­ма, при­жимая его бли­же к гру­ди и идя мед­леннее обыч­но­го. Он про­шел в па­рад­ную дверь и под­нялся в свою ком­на­ту, и ник­то не от­влек его по пу­ти, хо­тя он ед­ва увер­нулся от двух ма­лень­ких де­вочек, бе­гущих вниз в холл. Он вре­мен­но по­мес­тил по­куп­ку на стол, что­бы пе­ре­одеть­ся в теп­лую одеж­ду и усесть­ся на кро­вать, а за­тем сно­ва взял ее.  
  
      Он от­тя­нул ста­рую га­зету и взгля­нул на стек­лянную бу­тылоч­ку, рас­смат­ри­вая боль­шой де­тали­зиро­ван­ный кос­ми­чес­кий ко­рабль внут­ри, по­хожий на один из ста­рых ко­раб­лей НА­СА. Это был как ко­раб­лик в бу­тыл­ке, од­на из по­жилых ра­бот­ниц дет­до­ма дер­жа­ла та­кой в сво­ем ка­бине­те, но на кос­ми­чес­кую те­мати­ку и в ты­сячу раз кру­че. Ки­ту поч­ти ус­ты­дил­ся, что та­кая вещь мо­жет так силь­но на­пом­нить ему о Ши­ро, что он без раз­ду­мий ку­пил ее.  
  
      Он пред­ста­вил ли­цо Ши­ро, ког­да от­даст ее ему, и это ока­залось чер­тов­ски при­ят­но. Он ни­ког­да не лю­бил по­лучать или да­рить по­дар­ки, но чувс­тво­вал, что нач­нет ску­пать все, что толь­ко уви­дит, ес­ли его луч­ший друг бу­дет от это­го счас­тлив. Кит рез­ко вдох­нул от этой мыс­ли, но за­тем ре­шил, что да, Ши­ро его луч­ший друг. Ши­ро его луч­ший друг, и Кит хо­тел, что­бы он был счас­тлив так же, как Кит, ког­да на­ходил­ся ря­дом с ним.  
  
      Те­перь на­до бы­ло по­нять, как наб­рать­ся храб­рости и от­дать ему по­дарок…


	9. девять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мягкий кит теплый кит комочек неловкости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кофейник, в котором они кипятили воду, - штука очень похожая на электрочайник, но кофейник.

      Поездка в Гарнизон была ужасно ностальгической в самом лучшем смысле.  
  
      Он отправился очень рано утром, так что в поезде было практически безжизненно и только два автобуса были более-менее наполнены едущими на работу людьми. Детей, сообщивших, что им нужен транспорт, ждал небольшой гарнизонный автобус. Ребят было немного, Кит поднялся по ступенькам и прошел в конец салона, садясь там и осторожно устраивая рюкзак на коленях. Подарок для Широ лежал на самом верху, на всякий случай завернутый в дополнительные газеты. Обогреватель в автобусе не был включен, и у Кита от холода стучали зубы несмотря на теплую куртку Широ.  
  
      Поездка прошла в тишине и заняла всего сорок пять минут. Кит пропустил всех вперед и вышел из автобуса последним, надевая рюкзак на плечи.  
  
      Он явно приехал рано. Соседа еще не было, и Кит оставил дверь открытой. И нет, это не для того, чтобы Широ заметил, что он вернулся. Просто ему так удобно. Он стал разбирать рюкзак, выложив подарок для Широ на подушку, чтобы вытащить одежду и остальные вещи. Он убрал свои новые сапоги под кровать и спрятал клинок в наволочке, стараясь не уронить подарок.  
  
      Он почти закончил с вещами, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он обернулся и, увидев на лице Широ широкую улыбку, ответил ему тем же. Старший юноша зашел в комнату, и Кит заметил, что он подозрительно держал руку за спиной. Прежде чем Кит успел спросить, Широ вытянул руку вперед.  
  
      — Счастливых праздников! — воскликнул он, достаточно тихо, чтобы не потревожить соседей, но в комнате его слова прозвучали отчетливо и громко.  
  
      Кит моргнул, удивленно глядя на протянутую ему белую коробочку с красной лентой и осознавая, что происходит.  
  
      — И тебе счастливых праздников, — ответил он и поднял подарок с подушки, с легким румянцем быстро вручая его Широ. — Прости, он не упакован так красиво.  
  
      Мгновение на лице Широ не было никаких эмоций, но затем он усмехнулся, принимая подарок и отдавая свой.  
  
      — Он и так идеален. Спасибо, Кит.  
  
      Во рту пересохло, и Кит смущенно прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Пустяки. Тебе тоже спасибо, — добавил он, краснея сильнее.  
  
      Он стал медленно развязывать ленточку, но заметил, что Широ смотрел и ждал, когда он откроет коробку, и поторопился. Он достал подарок со смесью восторга и легкого недоумения на лице.  
  
      — Это перчатки, как у меня, — быстро объяснил Широ, свободной рукой потирая затылок. — Я заметил, что твои костяшки после каждой нашей тренировки красные и побитые, так что подумал, что тебе понравится такой подарок.  
  
      Кит с трепетом посмотрел на перчатки, а затем отложил коробку и надел их. Он немного поработал пальцами, а затем широко улыбнулся и сияющими глазами посмотрел на Широ.  
  
      — Спасибо, Широ! — Тот улыбнулся в ответ и взъерошил свои волосы, а Кит пихнул его в руку. — Открой свой!  
  
      Широ закатил глаза и начал разворачивать газеты. Его пальцы дрогнули, когда он добрался до стекла. Мозолистые подушечки огладили бутылочку, и Широ с интересом рассмотрел ее содержимое.  
  
      — Вау, — выдохнул он. — Кит, он потрясающий.  
  
      Он быстро отложил подарок на кровать и сжал Кита в крепком объятии. Кит прижался лицом к его груди, и, почувствовав нехватку воздуха, поднял руку и легонько похлопал его по спине. Широ отпустил его и сел на кровать, вновь беря бутылочку и с восторгом изучая ее.  
  
      — Где ты ее нашел? — спросил он, переворачивая бутылочку.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами и уселся на стул.  
  
      — В старом антикварном магазине в моем городе, — ответил он и добавил, не подумав:  
  
      — Я мог бы тебя туда сводить когда-нибудь.  
  
      Выражение лица Широ превратилось во что-то нечитаемое, но затем он кивнул.  
  
      — Да, было бы здорово.  
  
      И от того, каким тоном это было сказано, у Кита словно свалился камень с плеч, и он слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      — Кстати, — сказал Широ. — Кузина подарила мне несколько новых фильмов, и я привез их с собой. Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь?  
  
      Кит фыркнул, а затем снял перчатки и убрал их обратно в коробку.  
  
      — Не то чтобы у меня были другие варианты.  
  
      Он дождался, пока Широ отвернется, убрал коробочку под подушку и последовал за ним из комнаты.  
  
      Они дошли до комнаты Широ за считанные минуты, встречая по пути возвращающихся кадетов и служащих. Кит чувствовал себя странно и не знал, как реагировать на то, что так много людей видели его с Широ. Обычно они ходили вместе, когда коридоры уже пустели, либо наоборот были забиты настолько, что никто все равно не обращал внимания. В здании было холодно, а куртку Широ он оставил на своей кровати и был одет в серую кофту и джоггеры. Едва переступив порог комнаты, он тут же уселся на кровать Широ, расшнуровал ботинки и нырнул под покрывало. Широ усмехнулся и поставил бутылочку на стол.  
  
      Его чемодан лежал у изножья кровати, через него была перекинута куртка. Увидев ее, Кит осознал, что Широ так и не вспомнил о той черной, что была ему одолжена. Он заполз глубже под покрывало, а Широ открыл чемодан и стал вынимать вещи.  
  
      Вытащив бумажный пакет, он легко бросил его Киту.  
  
      — Фильмы где-то там. Выбери какой-нибудь.  
  
      Кит кивнул и открыл пакет. На его дне лежало множество открыток и различных подарков, а поверх них — набор из трех дисков. Кит вытащил их, снял упаковку и изучил каждую коробку. Все три фильма были боевиками, один был какой-то смесью боевика и ужасов. Пока он читал, Широ разложил одежду по ящикам комода и расставил в ванной все принадлежности. Кит выбрал фильм и убрал остальные обратно в пакет, и вдруг его взгляд зацепился за предмет, совершенно изумивший его.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Широ, вернувшись из ванной. — У тебя вид, будто ты там миллион долларов нашел.  
  
      Кит перевел взгляд на него и выудил маленькую голубую коробочку. Широ рассмеялся.  
  
      — Серьезно? Тебя это так обрадовало?  
  
      Кит нахмурился, но не убрал коробочку горячего шоколада. Он читал на ней надписи, когда вдруг Широ забрал ее несмотря на протестующий возглас Кита и сел рядом с ним на кровать, глядя на коробку.  
  
      — Любишь горячий шоколад?  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Кит.  
  
      Широ открыл коробку.  
  
      — Что ты?..  
  
      — Ты сказал, что любишь его, так? — сказал он, глядя на него сверху вниз. — У меня есть кофейник, можем вскипятить в нем воду и заварить шоколада.  
  
      Кит пару мгновений открывал и закрывал рот, а затем промямлил:  
  
      — Э, да, давай.  
  
      Широ оставил коробочку на комоде и пересек комнату, открывая дверцу тумбы, на которой стоял телевизор. Кит увидел множество разнообразных предметов, запихнутых в крохотный объем шкафчика, и Широ, покопавшись немного, вытащил кофейник, поставил его на комод и подключил к сети. Он ополоснул емкость в ванной и набрал воды. Включив кофейник, он взглянул на диск, что выбрал Кит.  
  
      — Ты фанат ужастиков? — спросил он, открывая коробку и направляясь к DVD-плееру.  
  
      — Наверное, — ответил Кит. — Я не часто смотрю фильмы.  
  
      Широ оглянулся на него.  
  
      — Можем заняться чем-нибудь еще, если не хочешь смотреть фильм.  
  
      Кит протестующе замычал, шевелясь под покрывалом.  
  
      — Нет, я хочу его посмотреть.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Широ.  
  
      Широ скрылся в ванной, когда пошли трейлеры других фильмов и предупреждения, и вернулся в спортивках и футболке. Опираясь на комод, он надел носки и поморщился, когда прямо над ухом громко запищал кофейник. Широ взял кружку со стола, взглянул на нее, а затем пошел ополоснуть в ванной.  
  
      — Пыльная, — пояснил он. — Тебе один или два пакетика?  
  
      — Два, — отозвался Кит, глядя, как Широ смешивает шоколадный порошок с водой.  
  
      Он осторожно передал кружку в руки Кита, и тот сделал глоток горячего напитка.  
  
      — Хорошо? — спросил он, слегка улыбаясь, когда Кит утвердительно промычал.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Широ подошел к другой половине кровати, откинул одеяло и устроился, прислонившись спиной к подушке и скрестив между собой ноги. Кит посмотрел на него, не поворачивая головы, и тут же отвел взгляд, когда Широ это заметил.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты не заваришь себе тоже? — спросил он, слегка приподнимая кружку.  
  
      Широ пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я подумал, что если захочу, то могу просто взять твой, так как я его сделал.  
  
      — Л-ладно, — пробормотал Кит, вспыхнув.  
  
      Вероятно, он придавал этому слишком большое значение, но все равно пить из одной кружки казалось ему весьма интимным делом. Впрочем, он этого не озвучил, подозревая, что с ним сыграло злую шутку испорченное детство и недостаток контактов с людьми.  
  
      Воцарилась приятная тишина. Начало фильма показалось Киту скучным, он то и дело клевал носом и пару раз чуть не выронил кружку. Он немного повозился, в итоге устраиваясь почти лежа и подкладывая одну из подушек себе под голову. В нос мимолетно ударил слабый запах ванили и корицы, напоминая Киту его последнее посещение этой комнаты. Кит установил кружку на животе, прямо под ребрами, слегка повернул голову и прикрыл глаза.  
  
      Он плавал на границе между реальностью и сном по ощущениям уже несколько минут, когда одна ладонь Широ взялась за ручку кружки, а другой он разжал пальцы Кита. Тот недовольно замычал, но все же отдал кружку и медленно открыл глаза.  
  
      Широ, все еще не отрываясь от просмотра фильма, отпил из кружки. Кит уже собрался протянуть руки и забрать кружку, но Широ, к его удивлению, отставил ее на на стол вместо того, чтобы вернуть. Он взглянул вниз на Кита, слабо улыбнулся и вытянул руку, перебирая ему волосы. Он зачесал назад пряди со лба и оставил пальцы зарытыми в черные волосы, вновь переключая свое внимание на экран. На щеках Кита вспыхнул румянец, и он захотел спрятать лицо в подушке, но побоялся, что Широ из-за этого уберет руку, и остался неподвижным, совершенно неподвижным. Широ похоже все устраивало, его пальцы были расслаблены, хотя иногда подергивались.  
  
      Где-то в глубине души Кит понимал, что снова преувеличивает, понимал, что тяжесть в груди и краска на лице безосновательны, потому что это  _Широ_. Это Широ, и это должно было стать достаточной причиной для Кита, чтобы затолкать свои чувства подальше, где им и место, но получилось совсем наоборот, потому что Кит в его кровати, с его рукой в своих волосах и  _боже_ , он был без понятия, как  _должен_  был отреагировать, но явно не так.  
  
      Мысли прервались, когда ладонь Широ выскользнула из его волос, а его тело сдвинулось ниже, почти повторяя позу Кита. Он все еще смотрел фильм, похоже, совсем не возражая, что Кит полностью игнорировал то, под каким предлогом его сюда пригласили. Одна его рука легла за головой Кита, другую он разместил на своем животе. На экране, от которого Широ все также не отрывался, наконец начало происходить хоть что-то, смутно похожее на боевик.  
  
      Кит не мог точно сказать, в какой момент уснул той ночью. Где-то между взрывом и его собственным вдохом все звуки смешались в белый шум, а глаза стали закрываться. Он наблюдал, как слабо вздымается и опадает грудь Широ, периодически поглядывая наверх, чтобы увидеть расслабленное выражение на его лице. И да, чувствовать его пальцы в своих волосах может и было лучше, но засыпать окруженным запахом корицы и ванили Кит находил настолько же расслабляющим.  
  


***

  
      Утром Кита разбудила рука на плече, трясущая его. Кит застонал, заставил себя разлепить глаза, тут же щурясь от света в комнате, и увидел Широ.  
  
      — Что? — прохрипел он.  
  
      — Тебе надо собираться, — сказал Широ, — сегодня есть занятия.  
  
      Кит застонал и перевернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
  
      — Я сегодня не пойду.  
  
      — Чушь собачья. — Широ стянул одеяло с Кита, рассмеявшись, когда тот взвизгнул от холода. — Вставай и собирайся.  
  
      Кит неотрывно смотрел на него, скатываясь с кровати и ныряя ногами в ботинки. Он зевнул, потягиваясь, и спина хрустнула, вызывая у него стон. Широ закатил глаза и легонько пнул его по щиколотке.  
  
      — Тренируемся сегодня?  
  
      — Только если обещаешь провести меня в теплицу.  
  
      Широ усмехнулся и направился к двери, Кит последовал за ним.  
  
      — Договорились.  
  
      Он открыл дверь и пропустил Кита в коридор, махнув ему рукой на прощание.  
  
      Было настолько рано, что все еще находились в своих комнатах, и Киту удалось пробраться в свое крыло без лишних вопросов. Зайдя в комнату, он принялся копаться в своем комоде, доставая одежду на сегодняшний день, и в этот момент проснулся его сосед.  
  
      — Кит? — сказал он, приподнимаясь на локтях и протирая глаза.  
  
      — Прости, если разбудил, — отозвался Кит.  
  
      — Не, все нормально, — ответил ему сосед, а затем спросил:  
  
      — Почему ты не вернулся прошлой ночью? Не то чтобы мы с тобой общались, но ты обычно всегда здесь. Все в порядке?  
  
      Кит вздернул бровь.  
  
      — Да? Почему нет? — сказал он, не желая отвечать на первую часть вопроса.  
  
      Кит никогда не доставал с расспросами  _его_ , так почему тот в лоб спрашивает то, о чем Кит не хочет рассказывать?  
  
      Сосед пожал плечами и рывком поднялся с кровати  
  
      — Не знаю, чувак. Ты обычно учишься и всегда выглядишь, будто готов кого-нибудь убить, вот меня и напрягло, что тебя здесь нет, — он сделал паузу, не видя, как в этот момент нахмурился Кит. — Ладно, может я не очень удачно подобрал слова, но ты понял, да?  
  
      Кит просто не отрываясь смотрел на его спину, сведя брови. Это был его самый длинный разговор с кем-то в Гарнизоне (кроме Широ), и его умудрился оскорбить парень, который находил забавным оставлять кривые рисунки на чужих вещах. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы подобрать ответ, и в результате он выдал неубедительное «Ага, конечно».  
  
      Сосед обернулся, положил руку ему на плечо и сжал губы в тонкой улыбке. Киту потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не скинуть руку.  
  
      — Я рад, что мы достигли понимания. — Он убрал руку и ушел из комнаты, махнув ладонью на прощание. — Пойду приму душ. Не скучай по мне сильно!  
  
      С его уходом на лице Кита возникло неприкрытое отвращение, потому что  _Господи Иисусе, когда ему дадут нового соседа?_


	10. десять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> п/а: конец главы пошел не так, как я планировала, но он на 1000% мне нравится
> 
> п/п: в главе присутствует мат в микроколичествах, потому что, ну, надо.

      Прошло несколько недель. Кит сидел на пятничной лекции и вел записи, подпирая голову рукой и равнодушно оглядывая аудиторию.  
  
      После каникул занятия стали неимоверно скучными; не то чтобы они не были скучными до этого. Единственное, что спасало, так это симулятор и тренировочные курсы, о которых им сообщили по возвращении, хотя Широ говорил, что обычно кадетов начинают тренировать со второго года. Кит прикладывал огромные усилия, чтобы не коситься на часы и не пытаться подсчитать, когда же наконец унылое занятие кончится, и он сможет летать, драться или бегать. Время не шло быстрее от его действий, и Кит становился только более нервным.  
  
      Он старался не думать о Широ, старался не связывать свою скуку с тем, что Широ приставили к классам постарше, и теперь Кит мог видеть его только сквозь стекло в комнате симулятора и после занятий. С каждым днем его попытки становились все более жалкими, и в итоге он смирился, признав, что убегать от проблемы не значит решить ее. В Гарнизоне было скучно без Широ, и, похоже, у Кита возникли небольшие трудности.  
  
      Кит так часто переводил взгляд с преподавателя на часы, что любой заметивший это спросил бы, все ли с ним в порядке. Оставалась только минута, и уже заждавшийся Кит стал медленно собирать листки в стопки и убирать их в папку. Раздался пронзительный звонок, и Кит подскочил, складывая в рюкзак учебники и папку, и вышел, не дожидаясь комментариев по поводу завтрашнего дня. Он прошел почти половину коридора, когда из класса справа появился Широ, с легкой улыбкой и расслабленными плечами.  
  
      Ходить вместе до симулятора стало привычкой еще задолго до каникул, и она осталась даже несмотря на перевод Широ. Обычно они коротко переговаривались или шли в тишине, и Широ приветственно махал рукой знакомым, мимо которых они проходили. Они шли по более длинному маршруту, Киту он нравился потому, что он менее людный (меньше людей, отвлекающих Широ), а Широ шел за ним, потому что это  _Широ_ , золотой мальчик Гарнизона, всегда вежливый и утонченный (Мэтт однажды сказал это за ужином, и Кит  _до сих пор_  находил это смешным).  
  
      Но нет плана без изъяна, и на пути все еще встречались люди, в основном рыжий друг Широ, который, кажется, совсем не чувствовал, когда не стоит появляться, но очень к себе располагал, так что Кит не возражал.  
  
      Он прошел мимо них и сегодня, хлопая Широ по плечу.  
  
      — С днем рождения, чувак! — прокричал он в полупустом коридоре, и Кит был рад, что все были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы оглядываться на них.  
  
      Широ ухмыльнулся и кивнул ему.  
  
      — Спасибо! — крикнул он в ответ и снова перевел взгляд вперед, все еще сохраняя легкую улыбку.  
  
      Кит посмотрел Мэтту вслед и поднял глаза на Широ.  
  
      — Не знал, что у тебя день рождения.  
  
      — А? — Широ встретил его взгляд, удивленно моргая. — А, да. Дитя високосного года, все такое.  
  
      Широ постарался отшутиться, но Кит не нашел повода для веселья.  
  
      — Круто, — сказал он. — Что ты хочешь на день рождения?  
  
      Смех Широ оборвался.  
  
      — Что? — ответил он с заминкой. — О, ничего. Не беспокойся, я ничего не хочу.  
  
      Кит уставился на него.  
  
      — Что за хрень. Скажи мне, чего хочешь.  
  
      Широ хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
      — Перестань так говорить.  
  
      — Только если скажешь, чего хочешь, — сказал он, убирая руку Широ с плеча.  
  
      Тот вздохнул и взъерошил свои волосы.  
  
      — Серьезно, Кит. Я не очень хочу отмечать дни рождения. Но если хочешь, — добавил он, — можешь поужинать со мной и моими друзьями.  
  
      Кит вздернул нос, но все равно кивнул. Они приблизились к комнате симуляций, и Кит задрожал от предвкушения, на что Широ усмехнулся. Они разошлись, как только вошли внутрь, Кит присоединился к одногруппникам, а Широ поднялся на смотровую площадку.

***

      Кит переводил взгляд со стола на дверь, пытаясь прикинуть, насколько расстроится Широ, если он сбежит.  
  
      Как бы да, Кит весьма догадывался, насколько популярен Широ. Золотой мальчик Гарнизона, рядом с которым всегда приятно находиться, почему бы ему не иметь кучу друзей? Но даже зная об этом, он все равно не был готов к тому, что увидел.  
  
      Кит не знал, кто конкретно, но кто-то приватизировал два стола и сдвинул их вместе. Также Кит, глядя на то, как плотно друзья Широ набились за эти столы, не был уверен, что им знакомо слово «удобно». Он сразу вспомнил год, в который детдом был чрезвычайно заполнен, и легко представил на месте подростков детей, готовых драться за свободное пространство и ложки.  
  
      Он последовал за Широ в конец стола, где оставалось два пустых стула, и, что удивительно, весьма много места. Кит догадался, что Широ предупредил своих друзей, и медленно поставил поднос на стол. Их с Широ появление вызвало громкий рев толпы, а Мэтт отбил барабанную дробь по столу.  
  
      Кит очень постарался не поморщиться от громкого звука, а Широ рассмеялся, улыбаясь своим друзьям. По правде говоря, если бы у Кита спросили, как прошел ужин, он не смог бы рассказать многого, потому что потратил почти все время, глядя на улыбку Широ и подмечая все различия в его поведении с друзьями по сравнению с ним, с Китом. Он мог мы сказать, что чувствовал себя весьма паршиво большую часть ужина, потому что видел, что Широ гораздо веселее с другими людьми.  
  
      Его плохое настроение, по-видимому, привлекло внимание Мэтта. У него, наверное, имелся какой-то радар, потому что, когда все уже почти закончили с едой, он переключил внимание на Кита и широко ухмыльнулся. Кит поднял бровь, ожидая вопроса или короткой насмешки, какие он обычно слышал от него в коридоре.  
  
      — Кит, — начал он, очерчивая пальцем край стакана с водой, — так что привело тебя в нашу скромную обитель?  
  
      Кит огляделся.  
  
      — Эм, в столовую?  
  
      Мэтт и еще несколько ребят за столом рассмеялись, а Широ положил ладонь Киту на плечо.  
  
      — Кит здесь потому, что круче каждого из вас.  
  
      Мэтт ахнул и встал, одну ладонь оставляя на столе, а другой осуждающе тыча в Широ.  
  
      — Как твой сосед я терпел тебя два года! Ты знаешь, сколько часов сна я потерял из-за того, что ты заваливался в комнату и снова исчезал посреди ночи?  
  
      Кит фыркнул, вспоминая, как Широ сделал ему упрек, когда узнал, что он встает посреди ночи, чтобы принять душ. С ухмылкой он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Широ.  
  
      — Ты нарушал правила? А я думал, что бродить ночью плохо.  
  
      Широ застонал и взъерошил Киту волосы, скидывая челку на лицо.  
  
      — Я был молодой и глупый, и  _слишком_  похожий на Мэтта, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, с каким неодобрительным воплем его друг сел обратно.  
  
      — Знаешь ли, я нихрена не натворил до этого года, — сказал Мэтт, поднимая руки. — Я два года был примерным гражданином, как ты можешь меня упрекать за пару приколов?  
  
      — Я не назвал бы «приколом» то, что ты запрограммировал свет Айверсона мигать каждый день в шесть вечера.  
  
      Девушка в конце стола прыснула, и Мэтт показал ей средний палец. Она тут же показала свой в ответ.  
  
      Ужин продолжился, но через некоторое время Широ встретился с Китом взглядом и кивнул в сторону выхода. Кит кивнул и взял свой поднос, а Широ обратился к собравшимся:  
  
      — Ладно, нам пора. Надо увести Кита подальше от вашего кошмарного влияния, пока вы не загубили его. Увидимся позже.  
  
      Вслед им раздался хор голосов, и Широ махнул им рукой на прощание. Выходя из столовой, он был полон энергии, и этой энергией заражал Кита. Хотя «заражал» и не самое лестное слово, но Кит мог применить его ко многим связанным с Широ вещам. Например, к счастью и легкости, которые чувствовал Кит, когда они проводили время в комнате Широ, восторгу, когда устраивали спарринг, и спокойствию, когда они просто сидели и наслаждались компанией друг друга.  
  
      Мимо них прошло несколько людей, но Широ смотрел вперед с рассеянной улыбкой на лице. До его комнаты они добрались как обычно быстро, Широ тут же взял из комода шорты и футболку и скрылся в ванной. Кит открыл средний ящик, где Широ разрешил ему хранить пару своих вещей, чтобы не бегать каждый раз в свою комнату перед тренировкой. Так же он держал здесь несколько футболок и спортивных штанов, потому что его сосед иногда приводил в их комнату друзей, и Кит тогда почти весь вечер сидел у Широ.  
  
      Кит поменялся с Широ местами, когда тот вышел из ванной. Он стянул свитер, который надевал перед ужином, затем джинсы и надел футболку и шорты. Он оставил свою одежду на бортике корзины для белья, давно усвоив, что Широ ее постирает, аккуратно сложит и вручит ему обратно. И да, возможно Кит пользовался тем, что Широ очень хороший друг, но ему приходилось меньше стирать самому, так что его не особо мучила совесть.  
  
      Он вышел из ванной, направился прямиком к комоду и вытащил из него перчатки, которые ему подарил Широ. Он уже успел пару раз надеть их, и их кожа очень приятно ощущалась во время тренировок. Широ улыбнулся, когда они вышли из комнаты, и обвил рукой его плечи. На входе в зал он взъерошил ему волосы на затылке и убрал руку, отходя, чтобы оставить бутылку воды и ключ на лавке около стены.  
  
      Спарринг шел легко. Тренировка за тренировкой Кит набирался все больше и больше опыта под быстрые выпады и подсказки Широ, и его становилось действительно сложно сбить с ног. Он так же нарастил мускулатуры, правда все еще не возможный для его тела максимум. Широ бросал шутки между ударами, вызывая у Кита жгучий гнев, который не то чтобы был настоящим  _гневом_ , но Кит относил это чувство именно к нему. Кит огрызался в ответ и коварно ухмылялся, когда удавалось зацепить Широ. Кит был сосредоточен, но в то же время привычная легкость происходящего расслабляла его.  
  
      Спустя сорок пять минут они выдохлись. Широ оставил Кита лежать на матах на спине и вернулся с бутылкой воды. Тяжело дыша, Кит следил, как тот отпивает из нее, а затем с жадностью вцепился бутылку, как только Широ протянул ее ему. Он залпом осушил ее почти до конца и свалился обратно, раскинув руки и пялясь в потолок. Широ легонько пихнул его в бок, и Кит, переведя взгляд на него, неохотно отдал воду. Тот протянул ему свободную руку, и Кит схватился за нее, позволяя поднять себя. Они держались за руки дольше, чем следовало бы, и Кит отстранился первым, повернувшись в сторону двери с едва заметным румянцем на щеках.  
  
      — У тебя начинает неплохо получаться, — начал Широ. — Еще немного, и я не смогу сбить тебя, как сейчас. — Улыбка расплылась на его лице, и он ткнул Кита в бок. — Только сначала тебе надо набрать пару кило.  
  
      Кит нахмурился и отпихнул руку.  
  
      — Я тут стараюсь быть милым по случаю праздника, но из-за тебя это сложно.  
  
      Широ усмехнулся и взял с лавки ключ.  
  
      — То есть, по-твоему, молчать почти весь вечер это мило?  
  
      Кит пожал плечами.  
  
      — В общем, да.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза. Он провел Кита обратно в комнату, пинком подгоняя его в сторону ванной.  
  
      — Поторопись. Хочу поговорить с тобой, когда выйдешь.  
  
      И  _этого_  хватило, чтобы живот тревожно скрутило, а все силы будто испарились. Он вяло стянул себя одежду и встал под душ. В голове метались предположения, о чем Широ вообще мог захотеть поговорить, и Кит не знал, то ли он просто где-то облажался, то ли дело гораздо глубже и стоит ждать худшего. Он попытался отогнать мысль, что, проведя время со своими друзьями, Широ переосмыслил их дружбу и не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, но не смог, она осталась, ломая его кирпичик за кирпичиком. Нельзя винить его за такие мысли, годами его почти усыновляли, но в последний момент предпочитали ему другого ребенка, более милого ребенка, более социализированного ребенка,  _более спокойного_  ребенка, и для Кита фраза «я хочу поговорить» звучала искаженно и угнетала.  
  
      Кит вытерся, натянул свой сегодняшний свитер и боксеры, промокнул волосы, а затем бросил полотенце в корзину для белья и вышел из ванной.  
  
      Широ сидел на кровати и читал что-то на планшете. Он отложил его, когда Кит забрался на кровать, подобрав ноги под себя и обернув плечи одеялом в ожидании слов Широ.  
  
      Быстро взглянув на Широ, он заметил, что тот уже переоделся в привычные спортивки и футболку. Они встретились глазами, но Кит тут же отвел свои. Широ прочистил горло.  
  
      — Ну, — заговорил он. — Что не так?  
  
      Кит снова посмотрел на него, удивленно раскрыв глаза от вопроса. Он вяло пожал плечом, чем заработал пинок по колену.  
  
      — Что за ерунда. Ответь мне.  
  
      — Какая разница? — резко сказал он, скрещивая руки.  
  
      Широ вздохнул на его вызывающее поведение и прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
      — Ты не должен хреново себя чувствовать, если я могу это как-то исправить, — выпалил он, вскидывая руку.  
  
      От него не укрылось, как отшатнулся Кит, и выражение его лица понимающе смягчилось. Он глубоко вздохнул и положил руку на изголовье кровати.  
  
      — Я просто хочу помочь. Почему тебе так сложно принять это?  
  
      Его слова вызвали отголоски образов, сцен из его жизни. Раздраженные работники детдома, пытающиеся выяснить,  _почему_  Кит такой злобный,  _почему_  никогда не может отступиться,  _почему_  ему всегда нужно, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Несколько приемных семей, которые уже через пару дней были ошарашены его поведением, крича: «Да что с тобой не так?» — будто он знал больше них. Школьные учителя и директора, которые смотрели на него как на ошибку социума и говорили, что  _если он не может себя контролировать, то ничего не добьется в жизни_ , будто их слова могли повлиять на то, как эмоции охватывали его, столь сильно, что он ничего не мог с ними сделать.  
  
      Воспоминания высвободили боль и гнев, которые он  _месяцами_  держал под замком, сорвали цепи, заставляя его вспылить настолько быстро, что он не смог бы этого держать, даже если бы хотел.  
  
      — Может, мне не нужна твоя сраная помощь! — выкрикнул он, резким ударом приземляя ладони на матрас. — Почему ты не можешь принять, что, возможно, я не хочу твоей помощи? Может, я не хочу об этом говорить?  
  
      Он становился все взбешеннее с каждой секундой, плотно сжимая зубы. Широ нахмурился и протянул руку, чтобы положить Киту на плечо, но тот отбил ее.  
  
      — Кит, все в порядке, успоко…  
  
      — Нет! — закричал он. — Не в порядке, и я не хочу успокаиваться! Ну извините, что я не идеален и не так управляем, как все остальные гребаные люди в гребаном Гарнизоне. И что блядь за «что не так»? Если бы я знал, что со мной не так, я бы сейчас был с семьей и  _не пытался запустить себя в ебаный космос_!  
  
      Он прервался, чтобы набрать воздуха и протереть глаза, чувствуя, что они увлажнились, несмотря на его старания не допустить этого.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — холодно и серьезно сказал Широ, воспользовавшись паузой. — Боже, Кит,  _прекрати_  делать это с собой. Прекрати неправильно истолковывать слова и позволять им ранить себя.  _Повзрослей_.  
  
      И Кит сдался. Слезы наполнили его глаза, покатились вниз по щекам. Понимая, что он красный от злости, обиды и зависти, он скинул с себя одеяло и встал, отвернувшись от Широ, и стараясь стереть с лица слезы и унять боль в груди.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, если бы я знал, как это прекратить, я бы не сделал этого? Ты думаешь, что я  _хочу_  быть проблемным и чувствовать себя дерьмом?  
  
      Широ поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему, тут же перехватывая руки Кита, когда тот попытался оттолкнуть его. Он взял Кита за плечи и повернул лицом к себе, игнорируя его возмущенный возглас. Он наклонился к нему и заглянул в его глаза. Дыхание Кита сбилось на мгновение, но он все еще сжимал зубы и несколько раз стукнул Широ по рукам и бокам в слабой попытке освободиться.  
  
      — Ты не проблемный, — медленно начал Широ, тяжело дыша от злости и крепче сжимая его руки. — Проблемные не получают лучших оценок и не выбиваются в первую строчку результатов симулятора. Черт, даже если тебе наговорили херни в детстве, то они не делают это  _сейчас_ , и никому не важно их мнение. Ты полетишь в удивительные миссии, а эти жалкие люди так и застрянут на Земле. И это так чертовски тупо, что я вынужден орать тебе это в лицо, чтобы ты меня услышал.  
  
      Он зарылся одной рукой в его волосы, другую положил между лопатками и притянул к груди все еще плачущего Кита.  
  
      — Теперь, когда я еще раз спрошу тебя,  _что не так_ , ты ответишь мне, и я помогу  _не_  чувствовать себя дерьмом. Прекрати сравнивать меня со всеми остальными людьми в твоей жизни, потому что я беспокоюсь о тебе и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, и мне нужно, чтобы ты  _позволил мне помочь_!  
  
      Всхлипывающий Кит протянул дрожащие руки к его груди и схватился за футболку. Широ, чувствуя, что Кит повисает на нем, довел его до кровати и усадил рядом с собой. Он устроил подбородок у него на макушке в ожидании ответа и скользил пальцами сквозь его волосы, пытаясь успокоить. Кит все еще дрожал от гнева и слёз, он сжался, опустив плечи и выставив спину, будто защищаясь от остального мира. Широ невольно задумался, сколько раз такое случалось раньше, и был ли у Кита  _хоть раз_  кто-то рядом, как он сейчас.  
  
      Прошла, кажется, вечность, и Кит наконец сдвинулся, упираясь в ключицы Широ лбом. Еще несколько вдохов, и он прошептал тихое «извини» в ткань футболки. Широ прижал Кита крепче.  
  
      — Не извиняйся. Говори.  
  
      Слова из Кита пришлось вытаскивать почти клещами. Широ не перебивал и слушал его и спустя почти сорок пять минут наконец смог понять, почему Кит вел себя так тихо весь день. Кит также неохотно поделился несколькими историями из детства, объясняя ими, почему ему так сложно говорить на тему своих чувств.  
  
      Все еще перебирая волосы Кита, Широ заговорил.  
  
      — Ты не должен чувствовать себя так рядом с другими моими друзьями. У меня есть причины терпеть тебя, — сказал он, стараясь разбавить серьезность беззаботной шуткой.  
  
      Хотя это он и имел в виду, и прижал Кита ближе.  
  
      — Просто с ними ты выглядел счастливее. От этого…  
  
      Кит крепче вцепился в футболку Широ, и тот почти услышал невысказанное «больно».  
  
      — С тобой я тоже счастлив. Правда, по-другому. — Он наконец убрал руку из его волос и слегка отклонился, разжимая пальцы Кита и бережно беря его за запястья. — Ты единственный, с кем я хочу быть во время твоих вспышек гнева и пытаться взять его часть на себя, кому хочу покупать подарки на праздники, и с кем хочу проводить так много времени, сколько мы проводим. Ни с одним другим моим другом я не близок настолько, как с тобой, и я думал, что ты поймешь это. — Глядя Киту в глаза, он вздохнул. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Кит. Не позволяй этому ранить себя.  
  
      Кит уткнулся лбом в его грудь, слезы снова потекли из его глаз. Широ нашел его ладонь и взял его за руку, ложась вместе с ним на кровать. Оказавшись под одеялом, Кит тут же устроил лицо на подушке. Широ поглаживал его руку, пока Кит первым не провалился в сон, оставляя его смотреть на выглядывающие из-под одеяла растрепанные черные волосы. В груди болело от всего, что было сказано сегодня, но общий итог был хорошим. Чувствовалась правильность в том, чтобы выставить напоказ свои чувства вместо того, чтобы заталкивать их подальше.  
  
      И возможно он не посветил Кита во все, потому что ему казалось, что это было бы нечестно по отношению и к нему самому, и к Киту. Нечестно загружать Кита  _всем_ , когда тот все еще пытается разобраться в собственных чувствах и жизни, так что Широ держал это при себе. Это нечестно и по отношению к нему, потому что он до сих пор не знал, что вообще это  _«все»_ , и не был уверен, результат это постоянного присутствия Кита рядом или что-то большее. Хотя может не так он это и скрывал, как ему казалось. Протянув руку, он убрал со лба Кита волосы, и его большой палец задержался на открывшейся коже. Широ приподнялся на локте и наклонился вперед, оставляя на лбу Кита мягкий поцелуй, а затем лег обратно, позволяя сну забрать и себя.


	11. одиннадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит либо скучает на занятиях, либо нервничает, либо эмоционально перенапряжен #жизньвстаршейшколе

      Лето было настолько близко, что Кит чувствовал его жар всем телом и прогревался до самых костей.  
  
      До конца семестра и начала летних каникул оставалось всего три недели. Преподаватели сосредоточились на том, чтобы побыстрее рассказать материал и подтянуть кадетов, собравшихся оставаться на следующий год, не тратя время на отчисляющихся. Кит не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько загружен, и с превеликим удовольствием вернулся бы обратно ко скучным занятиям.  
  
      Широ тоже был занят. Он не показывал Киту, над чем работал, но едва ли не постоянно носил с собой планшет и что-то делал даже во время обеда или отдыха. Они с Китом все чаще проводили время в комнатах друг друга, работая в тишине или фоном включая телевизор Широ. Кит пытался привести в порядок информацию о себе и заполнял документы, обязательные для студентов, желающих пилотировать боевые корабли. Несколько раз он пытался заглянуть Широ через плечо, тот не позволял ему ничего увидеть и отстранял.  
  
      Кит потонул в бумагах, которые вновь надо было заполнять и отправлять. В прошлый раз он попросил Эбби помочь с документами, сейчас же ему нужно было сдать их раньше, чем в прошлом году. Но он не имел возможности с ней связаться, а сдать все анкеты было необходимо до отъезда на каникулы, даже несмотря на то, что регистрация открывалась только в конце июня.  
  
      Было очень много вопросов, ответить на которые было сложно, например, про последние обследования у врачей и список перенесенных заболеваний, потому что Кит просто  _не знал_  этого. Он годами уже не посещал врачей и не мог вспомнить всех подробностей своего детства, поэтому после долгих раздумий оставлял строчки пустыми. Он покосился на Широ и хотел спросить его, но тот выглядел так сосредоточенно, что Кит передумал.  
  
      Заполнив все возможное на первых трех листах, Кит отложил их в сторону и плюхнулся на кровать, накрывая голову подушкой. Мысли, к его недовольству, тут же переключились на человека рядом с ним. И хотя в последнее время это случалось чаще, Кит все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко ему думать о Широ, перебирать воспоминания и делать из них выходы, в которые он никогда не позволит себе поверить.  
  
      В основном мысли были об их первой ссоре после давней попытки Кита ударить его в коридоре. Он не любил называть это так, потому что  _«наша первая ссора»_  звучало как что-то из подростковых отношений, но что есть то есть. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже несколько месяцев, Кит все еще не переставал вспоминать все, о чем они говорили, насколько Широ был разозлен его самоуничижительными словами, как он проснулся с высохшими слезами на щеках, а Широ все еще крепко держал его за руку. Кит почти смущенно вспомнил об изменениях в их дружбе с того момента, о том, как часто Широ хвалил его и всегда первым спрашивал, все ли в порядке. Кит этого не говорил, возможно был слишком нерешителен, но он был очень благодарен, очень признателен, что Широ был здесь для него так, как никогда не был никто. Много ночей они провели за разговорами, и Кит, ни с кем такого не испытывавший, впервые в жизни был счастлив находиться там, где находился.  
  
      Ночи, когда они с Широ рассказывали друг другу о своем детстве, были его любимыми. В итоге Широ долго говорил о том, каково было расти в Японии и как много они с матерью путешествовали. И лучшая часть наступала, когда он рассказывал о своей матери и кузинах, и на его лице появлялось счастливо-задумчивое выражение.  
  
      Кит рассказывал Широ все, что помнил о своем отце, умалчивая некоторые детали, потому что еще не был готов обсуждать их. Он рассказал об Эбби, о том, как она выросла в детдоме и покинула его в год, когда он туда попал, отучилась в колледже, а потом вернулась в место, где была воспитана, чтобы помогать остальным. Он сказал, что всегда хотел быть на нее похожим и с раннего возраста после  _стольких_ неудачных усыновлений решил, что не будет как остальные дети, которые просто не знали, что им делать во взрослой жизни. Он принял факт, что скорее всего покинет детдом из-за совершеннолетия, и настроился всеми силами найти место, куда ему потом идти. Он рассказал Широ, в какой восторг пришел, когда узнал о Галактическом Гарнизоне, сколько времени и сил потратил, чтобы выпуститься с хорошими оценками и получать полную стипендию. Он увлекался звездами уже долгое время, но думал пойти в медицину, пока не понял, что мечты могут стать реальностью. Он перестал ввязываться в драки в школе и превратился в примерного,  _нормального_ ученика, хотя его это не удерживало от драк вне школы, из-за чего он вечно был покрыт синяками и пластырями и становился еще злее, чем до этого.  
  
      И  _это_  повернуло разговор в совсем новое русло, Широ попросил рассказать ему обо всех драках, которые он мог вспомнить. И Кит рассказал, начиная с самых первых, когда его специально провоцировали, насмехаясь над его вспыльчивостью и мечтами. Кита это бесило, и он прямо заявил, что считает  _тупыми_ беспричинные драки, из которых он уходил ни с чем.  
  
      И от этих слов Широ усмехнулся и провел рукой по своим волосам, зачесывая челку.  
  
      - Я тобой горжусь, - сказал он с явным весельем. - Уж лучше драться по каким-то причинам, чем беспорядочно колотить людей.  
  
      Кит нахмурился от подобранных слов, но все равно был рад его одобрению и подтверждению, что все это время верно подходил к этому вопросу. Годами взрослые твердили ему, что любые драки недопустимы, а он в ответ огрызался, что  _раз уж они так и так случаются, то хотя бы не без причины._  
  
      Кита до сих пор терзало все вытащенное из него за последние месяцы, но в то же время он чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда прежде. Часть его чувствовала себя крайне глупо из-за возникшей привязанности, стараясь вернуть его обратно к ежедневной мантре  _«не говори, не чувствуй»_ , потому что он  _напуган_ , не знает, все ли делает верно, и правда ли хочет того, ради чего так усердно трудится. Другая же часть говорила нырять с головой и брать от жизни все, чего он так сильно хотел. Он не получил стабильности от отца, никогда ее не было в приемных семьях, и он также не был уверен, что хоть что-то в детдоме можно назвать стабильностью. Наличие рядом человека, который пообещал не уходить, и показал, что агрессивность Кита не отталкивает его, и так внимательно о нем заботился, было пугающе и волнующе, и это все, чего Кит когда-либо хотел.  
  
      Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, в тот же момент своим храпом заставило обоих подпрыгнуть.  
  
      Широ выглядел таким же удивленным, как и Кит, и осмотрелся по сторонам, будто забыл, где находится. Взглянув на время на планшете, он вздохнул и выключил прибор.  
  
      - Я и не заметил, что уже так поздно, - сказал он, вставая из-за стола и потягиваясь.  
  
      Кит, прижимая подушку к груди, следил, как Широ дошел до двери и выключил свет. Он сдвинул Кита и, прежде чем тот возмутился, забрался на кровать, натягивая на них толстое одеяло и умиротворенно выдыхая.  
  
      - Кто тебе сказал, что я сегодня тут ночую? - поддразнил Кит, тыкая его в грудь.  
  
      Тот вместо ответа стащил у него подушку и накрыл ею лицо Кита, смеясь от изданного им звука.  
  
      - Ты бы уже ушел, если бы собирался, - ответил он. - К тому же ты уже снял спортивки, то есть был готов ко сну. - Даже в темноте в его глазах можно было различить огонек понимания. - Я тебя знаю, ты меня не обманешь.  
  
      Кит фыркнул и пихнул его ногой.  
  
      - Это джоггеры, а не спортивки.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза.  
  
      - Мне очень жаль, Хипстерский Бог Спортивок... ауч! Кит, хватит пинать меня!  
  


***

  
      Кит скучающе стучал ручкой по парте почти на каждом утреннем занятии. Преподаватели наконец перестали спешить и вернулись к размеренным лекциям. Он собирал вещи, когда лектор вдруг взглянул на часы, которые уже показывали время обеда, и заговорил.  
  
      - Как некоторые из вас уже знают, в предстоящем году Галактический Гарнизон отправляет новую миссию на один из спутников Плутона, Кербер. - Он прервался, и несколько кадетов начали взволнованно перешептываться. - С огромным удовольствием я объявляю вам команду, которая отправится на эту миссию: Сэмюэл Холт, Мэттью Холт и Широгане Такаши. Я надеюсь, что новость об этой миссии вдохновит вас работать так же усердно, как работали эти трое.  
  
      Его прервал звонок, и взбудораженные подростки с гомоном повалили из аудитории. Преподаватель закричал вслед замечания, но Кит был слишком взволнован и счастлив, чтобы обратить на них внимание. Он направился прямиком к классу Широ и дождался, пока почти все ученики выйдут и наконец покажется Широ. Тот вышел, смеясь, и один из ребят, который был на его дне рождения, взъерошил ему волосы. Широ с сияющим взглядом попрощался с ним и практически подбежал к Киту.  
  
      - Кит! - воскликнул он, наклоняясь к нему и сжимая в крепком объятии.  
  
      Кит усмехнулся и постарался обнять его с того угла, под каким Широ его держал. Широ с улыбкой отпустил его и, обняв за плечи, направился с ним в сторону столовой. Другие люди проходили мимо, хлопали Широ по спине или коротко его обнимали, поздравляли и вновь уходили. Все происходило так быстро, что, несмотря на счастливое настроение, внутри возникло тревожное чувство, но Кит тут же отмахнулся от него.  
  
      На обеде он сел с Широ и несколькими его друзьями. Мэтт, который на обедах вообще никогда не бывал, расплылся в широкой улыбке, когда они приблизились. Стараясь уследить, кто что говорит в этом вихре беседы, Кит крутил головой из стороны в сторону. Заработав в итоге головокружение, он сдался и решил сосредоточиться только на словах Широ. Он молча ел, слабо улыбаясь, когда Широ громко смеялся над чьими-то словами.  
  
      - Вам с Мэттом наверное придется быть добрее друг к другу, - сказал парень, сидевший рядом с Мэттом. - Вы ведь проведете около десяти месяцев вместе.  
  
      За столом стояли столь громкие смех и разговоры, что никто не услышал звон, с которым вилка Кита ударилась о тарелку. Он застыл, улыбка моментально исчезла с его лица. Он опустил руки на колени, изо всех сил стараясь унять беспорядочно метавшиеся мысли.  
  
       _Десять месяцев._  
  


***

  
      Широ не спрашивал, почему Кит внезапно притих, ни на тренировке, ни по пути в его комнату, ни когда выключал свет. Кит провел в прострации все вечерние занятия и молчал за ужином, сидя так же оцепенело тихо, как за обедом. Его состояние было настолько непохожим на то, что было в предыдущие месяцы, что Кит чувствовал себя больным и невыносимо уставшим и не слышал ни слова вокруг.  
  
      После он едва не ушел, думая, что ему лучше переночевать в своей комнате. Но потом отговорил себя от этой идеи, использовав нежелание пересекаться с соседом как предлог подольше побыть с Широ, потому что  _десять месяцев_. Целых десять месяцев он не сможет делать то, что делает сейчас, быть в компании своего друга и пробираться в его комнату, пусть и находиться вне своей комнаты после отбоя было нарушением устава. Он не сможет смотреть телевизор, в то же время разговаривая с Широ, или таскать у него шампунь, или пить горячий шоколад, когда вздумается, потому что Широ будет в космосе, а он  _нет_ , и это казалось неправильным. Неправильно, что Широ будет воплощать свои мечты в жизнь без Кита рядом.  
  
      Может Кит и был эгоистом, но он никогда не представлял, что наступит время, когда Широ будет на миссии, а он нет. Он знал, что одаренный пилот, что вероятно сможет быстро подняться по званиями и через год или два быть с Широ. Он считал себя глупым, ведь понадеялся,что Гарнизон будет его ждать, отложит миссии на годы, потому что тогда Кит смог бы подняться в небо со своим лучшим другом.  
  
      Было даже смешно, что такая мысль вообще возникла, учитывая, какой была жизнь Кита. Будто все, что случалось с ним раньше, - его учителя, его приемные родители или родной отец, - давало ему преимущество, чтобы стать кем-то выдающимся. Кит бы рассмеялся, если бы в горле не стоял ком, а легкие не были бы сдавлены эмоциями.  
  
      Широ лег на кровать рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы его спина прижалась к спине Кита. Тот сквозь их футболки ощущал его тепло, и это вызвало новую волну чувств, с которой он не знал, как справиться. Она оставила его разбитым от осознания, что уже совсем скоро он не сможет этого чувствовать. Осознания, что это тело и его тепло останутся лишь в воспоминаниях на смертельно долгое время.  
  
      Кит прикусил костяшку пальца и крепко зажмурил глаза.  _«Десять месяцев»_  громко повторялось в голове, и ему казалось, что он попал в кошмарный сон.


	12. двенадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит работает, нервничает, ходит по магазинам и пьет фейковое шампанское

      Положив руку под щеку, Кит наблюдал, как Широ сворачивает футболки и джинсы и убирает их в чемодан.  
  
      Его собственные вещи лежали в полуметре от кровати — небольшой рюкзак, приваленный к стене. Он был набит сильнее, чем когда Кит впервые приехал: дополнительное место теперь занимала куртка, которую Широ ему дал, перчатки и ботинки, полученные на зимних каникулах, и поношенная футболка с логотипом старой группы, которую Широ дал поносить и так и не попросил обратно (Киту было стыдно, что он ее забрал, но он надевал ее, когда не мог уснуть, и не был готов расстаться с тем небольшим комфортом, который она давала, когда Широ не мог). Его книги лежали под рюкзаком высокой, но все же достаточно небольшой стопкой, и Кит без лишних раздумий забирал их с собой.  
  
      Гарнизон закрывался на лето, и к завтрашнему вечеру все учащиеся должны были его покинуть. Первый автобус Кита отъезжал в девять утра, а Широ должен был прибыть в аэропорт к десяти, и Кит почти чувствовал облегчение от того, что в этот раз провожать будут его.  
  
      Почти весь вечер они просидели в комнате Кита в тишине, пока тот собирал свои вещи, а затем переместились к Широ. К счастью, сосед Кита уехал днем ранее, и он мог спокойно собрать свои немногочисленные вещи. Случайно заметив отблеск ножа, Широ предпочел ничего не говорить и перевести взгляд в пол. Коридоры, еще более пустые, чем в зимний отъезд, были погружены в тишину, но приносила она скорее не покой, а чувство обреченности.  
  
      Никто из них не хотел обсуждать, что ждет их в следующие месяцы. Никто не хотел нарушать то, что было между ними, зная, что время, которое они сейчас проведут вместе, может стать последним.  
  
      Будущее было неясно, и это их пугало.  
  
      Широ остановился, когда уже почти все вещи были собраны в чемодан и ручную кладь. Оставив их на полу у кровати, он выключил свет. Он не спрашивал у Кита, остается ли тот на ночь, потому что знал. Знал, что любой момент, который они могут провести вместе перед последующими двумя с половиной месяцами, они проведут.  
  
      Молча, как и в последние несколько дней, Широ лег на кровать рядом с Китом и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Он прижался спиной к Киту, чувствуя, как их дыхание постепенно выравнивается.  
  


***

  
      Киту каждый раз казалось, что утро в комнате Широ проходит гораздо быстрее, чем должно.  
  
      Сразу, как они проснулись, Широ начал собирать вещи, проверяя не забыл ли он что-то в каком-нибудь ящике или шкафчике. Кит же предпочел остаться в постели и, натянув одеяло до подбородка, наблюдал, как Широ носится по комнате. Некоторое время спустя они стояли в парадном коридоре, ожидая автобуса. Кит переминался с ноги на ногу и сжимал ремешок закинутого на плечо рюкзака. Его взгляд был направлен куда угодно, только не на Широ. Помимо них здесь было лишь четыре человека, и все они были слишком увлечены своими телефонами, чтобы обращать на них двоих внимание.  
  
      Широ легонько толкнул Кита локтем. Подняв голову, тот встретился со взглядом черных глаз. Широ был воплощением спокойствия.  
  
      — Ты ведь?..  
  
      Ему не нужно было заканчивать фразу, чтобы Кит его понял. «Вернешься?» Этот вопрос возник недели назад, даже еще до того, как Кит начал заполнять анкеты к следующему году. Слишком от многого это зависело, и Кит не мог дать однозначного ответа. Он бы не переживал, если бы дело было в его оценках или результатах симулятора, но проблема была в столь необходимом гранте. Если Гарнизон не даст ему шанс, как в прошлом году, и не выдаст полный грант, то Кит может попрощаться со своими мечтами, потому что никогда не оплатит даже частичной стоимости обучения.  
  
      Кит прокашлялся и ответил единственным возможным образом: «Если мне позволят», — потому что к этому все сводилось.  
  
      Другие люди засобирались, видимо прибыл автобус. Кит хотел бы еще столько всего сказать, но не мог подобрать слов. Тогда Широ притянул его в объятье, крепко обвив руками. Кит мягко обнял его в ответ и вжался лицом в его плечо, затем отстранившись. В последний момент он ощутил теплое прикосновение ко лбу, но у него не было времени на осмысление. Широ уже махнул ему рукой на прощание, и Кит вышел из здания и сел в автобус.  
  


***

  
      На следующий день в дверь застучали где-то после полудня, и Кит со стоном накрыл голову подушкой.  
  
      — Эй, Кит, — прокричала Эбби с той стороны, — поднимай свою задницу. Ты либо найдешь работу, либо будешь помогать здесь, я не дам тебе потратить все лето на сон.  
  
      — Лето для этого и создано, — крикнул он в ответ.  
  
      Но все же он встал, спустив ноги на пол, и потянулся, высоко поднимая руки над головой. В спине щелкнуло, и Кит вздохнул. Почесывая живот, он дошел до шкафа и вытащил джинсы, боксеры и футболку Широ.  
  
      К сожалению, уехать из Гарнизона не значило избавиться от общих душевых. Он положил вещи на скамейку и включил воду, тут же понимая, что скучает по напору воды в личной ванной Широ. Но этого все же хватало, чтобы смыть боль, оставшуюся после пластиковых сидений автобусов и вечно холодных вагонов, и очистить мысли на ближайший день.  
  
      Он вытерся, влез в одежду и обернул вокруг плеч полотенце, чтобы закрыть темно-серую футболку от насквозь вымокших волос. Вернувшись в комнату (по пути он столкнулся лишь с одним носившимся по коридору ребенком), он надел носки и полученные на прошлых каникулах ботинки. Ему не так часто выпадала возможность поносить их, и поэтому они все еще выглядели совершенно новыми. Так что Кит в этот раз раздумывал, сочетается ли его одежда, даже меньше, чем обычно.  
  
      В пару прыжков он спустился по лестнице и вошел в кухню, где несколько работников прибирались после ланча. Он толкнул локтем Эбби и стащил оставшийся сэндвич. Она пихнула его в ответ и ухмыльнулась, возвращаясь к протиранию стола.  
  
      — Я уж думала, что ты не встанешь. Ну и каков план, Стэн*?  
  
      Он облокотился о столешницу и откусил от сэндвича. Прожевав, он ответил:  
  
      — Работа. — Еще укус. — Возможно две. Хочу разбогатеть.  
  
      Она рассмеялась и, когда он выпрямился, хлестнула его полотенцем.  
  
      — Тогда тебе пора начинать. Не забудь о нас, когда будешь купаться в деньгах.  
  
      Он махнул ей рукой, выходя из кухни и направляясь ко входной двери. И тут же резко остановился, чтобы пропустить девятилетних девочек.  
  
      Первым делом он направился на заправку, где работал зимой. Дозвонившись до менеджера, он смог получить утреннюю смену на лето: шесть дней в неделю с минимальной зарплатой, и остальная часть дня свободна. Сделка вышла гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, и Кит был даже слегка горд своими навыками переговоров. Тот же сотрудник, который работал с ним в прошлый раз, повесил трубку, когда Кит закончил договариваться.  
  
      — Но серьезно, откуда ты вообще? Почему ты хочешь работать здесь? — спросил он, сдвигая в сторону кресло и жестом зовя Кита за собой.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами, но тут же вспомнил, что сотрудник спиной его не видит, и ответил:  
  
      — В течение года я учусь вне города. На каникулах я стараюсь зарабатывать дополнительные деньги.  
  
      — Ясно. — Сотрудник повернул голову и оглядел Кита. — Твой размер S или XS?  
  
__________  
* Игра с рифмой "плэн"-"Стэн", в которую я честно не смог. По сути просто детская срифмованная фразочка.

 

***

  
      Кит шел по городу, закинув на плечо красную футболку с логотипом заправки. Он искал в витринах таблички в духе «ищем работников» и наконец заметил такую в небольшом кафе. Зайдя, он сразу направился к кассе.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? — спросила женщина за кассовым аппаратом, вслепую заполняя квитанцию.  
  
      — Я здесь насчет работы, — ответил Кит, наблюдая, как меняется ее лицо.  
  
      Она кивнула, отложила квитанцию и, бросив «одну секунду», скрылась в служебном помещении. Вскоре она вернулась, приведя с собой полного пожилого мужчину. На одно его плечо был закинут фартук, на другое кухонное полотенце. Он протер запотевшие очки и взглянул на Кита, который слабо помахал ему рукой. Мужчина вышел из-за кассы и улыбнулся ему, указывая на столик для двоих около окна.  
  
      — Пойдем, присядем, — дружелюбно сказал он. Дождавшись, когда Кит сядет поудобнее, он спросил:  
  
      — Так ты насчет работы?  
  
      Кит кивнул.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут, парень?  
  
      — Кит Когане, — ответил он.  
  
      Мужчина приподнял темную, с проседью, бровь и мягко усмехнулся.  
  
      — Когане редкая фамилия для здешних мест, — сказал он, и это почти рассмешило Кита, потому что он-то  _как раз здешний_. — Приятно познакомиться, Кит. Меня зовут Патрик Генри, большинство зовет меня Пат. Нам нужен человек, который будет убирать и мыть посуду, что скажешь?  
  
      Кит был уверен, что получить работу в милом кафе будет сложнее. Черт, да на  _заправке_ он получил больше вопросов и скепсиса, чем сейчас. Кит кивнул, и мужчина широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Отлично! — Он отошел к стойке и вернулся с бумагами и ручкой. — Заполни заявление, и я его затем рассмотрю.  
  
      Когда Патрик ушел, Кит подтянул к себе заявление и изучил его. Заполнение не заняло много времени, он отметил часы, в которые мог работать и не был занят второй работой, и отдал заявление женщине за кассой. Она поблагодарила и сказала приходить завтра, чтобы узнать их решение.  
  
      Остаток дня он гулял. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в приют, потому что там он мог только спать или шататься по коридорам от безделья. Он помогал, чем мог, но только Эбби позволяла ему делать что-либо сложное, остальные же говорили, что они и так справляются, и он может отдыхать. В городе заняться было особо нечем, и Кит в итоге бродил по центру мимо магазинов и небольших кафе. В кошельке все еще лежали почти все деньги, что он заработал зимой, и он потратил немного на лимонад. Возникла идея подстричь волосы, но спустя минуту Кит решил, что с этим можно и повременить.  
  
      Он остановился в паре магазинов, просматривая их ассортимент футболок и джинсов. Почти в конце улицы он нашел магазин сэконд-хэнда. В рюкзаке к тому времени уже лежала мягкая серая майка, а бутылка лимонада была наполовину пустой. Владелец магазина помахал ему, но ничего не говорил, пока Кит осматривался.  
  
      Стены были завешаны картинами и фотографиями, в витринах лежали антикварные безделушки, ножи, пистолеты, а в глубине помещения виднелись стеллажи с одеждой. Кит дошел до стеллажей и принялся лениво перебирать вещи, но вдруг увидел это.  
  
      Красная укороченная куртка так сильно походила на ботинки Кита, что вряд ли это было совпадение. Он взял ее со стеллажа, чтобы взглянуть поближе, и посмотрел на ценник. Более чем приемлемо, почти за бесценок, и размер чуть больше, чем он сейчас носил, на вырост. Прижимая куртку к груди, он еще немного побродил и в итоге направился к кассе. Он покачивался с пятки на носок, пока продавец пересчитывал деньги и убирал куртку в пакет. Кит забрал протянутую покупку и вышел под протянутое вслед «приходите снова».  
  
      Вскоре он вернулся в приют. Киту показалось, что он заметил бывшего одноклассника, и ускорил шаг, добираясь за рекордное время. Было почти шесть, и работники готовили детей к ужину, собирая их в обеденном зале и отнимая у особо хитрых игрушки, которые они пытались пронести с собой. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Кит поднялся наверх и захлопнул за собой дверь своей комнаты. Он кинул сумки на кровать, а остатки лимонада отставил на стол. Вытащив из пакета новую куртку, он надел ее и проверил, как она сидит, покрутив плечами и вытянув руки.  
  
      Раздался стук в дверь, и она тут же открылась. Эбби заглянула внутрь через щель. Она приподняла бровь и открыла дверь шире, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.  
  
      — Ты ведь в курсе, что сейчас лето?  
  
      Кит фыркнул, плотнее оборачивая куртку вокруг себя.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно? — спросил он, падая на кровать, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
  
      — Ужин готов. Спагетти с фрикадельками, — ответила она, с усмешкой наблюдая, как его лицо слегка скривилось. С ней он всегда проявлял свою привередливость более открыто. Она вздохнула и подняла руку. — Я сделала тебе вафли, хотя они, наверное, уже остыли, пока ждали тебя.  
  
      Кит позволил себе слабо улыбнуться и встал, скидывая с себя куртку.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал он, выходя из комнаты.  
  
      Эбби оттолкнулась от косяка и молча последовала за ним на кухню.  
  


***

  
      Кит вытер мокрые руки об полотенце и развязал фартук, закрывавший его черные джинсы.  
  
      Шла вторая неделя лета, а вместе с ним и работы в кафе, и Кит только что закончил рабочий день. На улице уже почти стемнело, когда он наконец ушел, закинув на плечо рюкзак, который во время работы держал под стойкой. Он медленно шел по городу, наблюдая через витрины, как магазины готовятся к закрытию.  
  
      Кит был уверен, что, работай он где-то в другом месте, было бы гораздо сложнее бегать с одной работы на другую. На заправке было крайне легко. Единственной проблемой была необходимость взаимодействовать с сотрудником, чья смена была сразу после его. У Кита были ключи, потому что обычно он и открывал заправку. С утра было людно, и Кит был занят, но не нервничал, и смена по ощущениям пролетала быстрее.  
  
      Оттуда он шел в кафе, забегая в ванную, чтобы сменить красную футболку на черную и надеть фартук с логотипом кафе. Он работал в обед, ужин и все время между ними, постоянно бегая из кухни в зал и обратно. Он также помогал официантке, Джейми, когда она была слишком загружена или ей нужно было отойти на минутку. Кит получал весьма приличную оплату и чаевые, поэтому характера старался не показывать, хотя Пат все равно делал ему замечания, когда он ставил ящик с посудой слишком резко. Им с Джейми также полагался бесплатный ужин, сразу как кафе закроется, но еще до уборки. Было спокойно и весело, и Кит почти стал забывать, какой его жизнь была до этого.  
  
      «Почти» — ключевое слово, потому что Кит постоянно видел книги по математике и пилотированию рядом с кроватью, видел лежащую между ними физику. Каждое утро он просыпался и видел бумажку с контактами Широ и адресом сайта, на котором надо регистрироваться на второй год.  
  
      Именно эта бумажка привела Кита в сэконд-хэнд в конце четвертой недели с кошельком, полным накопленных денег. После внимательного изучения он остановился на телефоне старой модели, который работал, печатал текст, звонил, и в общем-то Киту больше ничего и не было нужно. Несмотря на появившийся мобильник он все равно потратил три дня, чтобы собраться с духом и написать Широ. Он отправил короткое сообщение, в котором сказал, что достал телефон, работает, и поинтересовался, как проходит его лето. Широ ответил через несколько часов, дружелюбно, как и всегда.  
  
      «Это замечательно, что ты нашел, чем заняться летом! — прочел Кит. — У меня все хорошо. Мы с мамой сейчас путешествуем по Европе, прости, что долго отвечал хаха. Похоже мы будем проводить в зале больше времени, когда вернемся в Гарнизон. Я не тренировался с первой недели лета».  
  
      Кит, сидевший в углу кровати завернутый в одеяло, улыбнулся сообщению и напечатал в ответ простое «ага», потому что он столько всего хотел сказать, вместить в текст, но совершенно не знал,  _как_.  
  


***

  
      В начале шестой недели лета Кит занял старый компьютер в комнате для занятий. Эбби стояла за ним и заглядывала через плечо на экран.  
  
      Регистрацию второкурсников открыли рано утром, и Кит, буквально прибежав с работы, сразу бросился к компьютеру. Стараясь пораньше закончить работу, он пролил на себя холодную воду, и джинсы с левой стороны так и не высохли, но он не замечал этого, слишком нервничая от ожидания.  
  
      Кит перечитал заявление четыре раза, и затем Эбби нажала за него «отправить», потому что его руки слишком дрожали, чтобы держать курсор ровно. Он неотрывно смотрел на высвеченное в центре белого экрана «заявление отправлено», пока Эбби не вытащила его из-за стола и не отправила в комнату. На автопилоте он снял с себя джинсы и рабочую футболку, надел, сам того не осознавая, футболку Широ и провалился в беспокойный сон.  
  


***

  
      Началась последняя неделя лета. Кит вернулся в приют поздно, уставший от неожиданно тяжелого дня. Он не спал нормально с тех пор, как отправил заявление. Глаза слипались, а тело болело из-за того, что он постоянно ворочался ночью. Одна из старших работниц приюта обратила внимание на его помятый вид, тут же вспоминая, что он склонен работать на износ и погрязать в собственных переживаниях. Кит не нашел в ее замечании ничего полезного для своей ситуации и с тех пор старался придавать ее словам меньше значения.  
  
      Кит оставил вещи в комнате, быстро надел футболку и куртку Широ и решил спуститься в кухню за стаканом воды. Свет на кухне не выключили, и это было странно, потому что работники всегда старались экономить как только возможно, чтобы не получать высоких счетов.  
  
      Он толкнул дверь и замер от увиденной картины. Эбби сидела на кухонной стойке и держала бокал для шампанского, еще один такой же стоял рядом. Кит узнал в них комплект, которым пользовались только работники и только по особым случаям. Он помнил, как девятилетнего его отругали из-за того, что он стоял слишком близко к шкафчику, где были эти бокалы. Тогда он считал, что замечание было несправедливым. Сейчас же он понимал, что они просто опасались из-за его характера и привычки все ломать.  
  
      Рядом с бокалом стояла открытая бутылка игристого сока* и лежал конверт с жирно выделенными словами «Галактический Гарнизон».  
  
      - Что это? - выдавил Кит, не сводя глаза с письма.  
  
      Эбби похлопала по столешнице и, когда Кит медленно подошел и сел рядом, налила немного сока в бокал.  
  
      - Выпей это, - сказала она, вновь беря свой бокал и отпивая из него, - затем открой письмо.  
  
      Кит пристально смотрел на пузырящуюся жидкость, а затем медленно выпил, стараясь успокоить свои нервы и желудок. Он не заметил, как опустел бокал; пальцы покалывало, а пульс участился.  
  
      Эбби помогла ему открыть конверт. Он даже не вчитывался, только выцепил слова «принят» и «полный грант» и «класс: военный летчик». В тот момент Кит решил, что все препятствия, с которыми он сталкивался на протяжении жизни, начиная с недостатка родительской заботы и заканчивая издевками из-за того, что он уже почти десять лет живет в гребанном детдоме, того стоили. Ведь наконец он мог следовать за своей мечтой и получить все, чего хотел  _так чертовски долго_.  
  
      Они с Эбби допили игристый сок, спрятали пустую бутылку в мусорке и вымыли и вернули в шкафчик бокалы. Эбби взяла письмо и с влажными глазами прочитала его раз пятьдесят, крепко обнимая Кита. Она наконец отпустила его и сказала вслед уходящему Киту, что она знала, что он поступит. Он заслужил это, он заслужил гораздо больше, чем имел возможность получить.  
  
      Кит, не снимая чужих футболки и куртки, забрался на кровать и завернулся в одеяло, тут же набирая номер Широ. Он был так взволнован, что заговаривался, но Широ разобрал в его словах «взяли» и «летчик-истребитель», и его восторженные поздравления заставили сердце Кита сжаться от счастья.  
  
      - Наверное однажды мы сможем полететь вместе, - сказал Широ, когда они собирались заканчивать звонок (Широ сказал, что ему нужно с чем-то помочь семье).  
  
      Кит просипел мягкое «ага» и повесил трубку. Прижимая телефон к груди, он спал крепче, чем в предыдущие недели.  
  
      Он стал собирать вещи на следующий день, отдохнувший больше, чем за все лето.  
  
__________  
* nantoast пишет, что это что-то вроде безалкогольного шампанского. /а я насмотрелся на красивые картиночки и теперь хочу это: http://www.welchs.com/products/sparkling/juice/


	13. тринадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> гарнизон, дом милый дом

      В этот раз Кит взял с собой в Гарнизон сумку побольше. А еще ему даже удалось поспать в дороге.  
  
      То ли он просто плохо помнил, то ли действительно в автобусе было меньше людей, чем в первый раз, зато больше родителей, подвозящих своих детей. Кит вообще не помнил, видел ли он хоть чьих-то родителей в прошлом году. Но это вероятно из-за того, что он приехал одним из первых и не выходил из комнаты, и бывший сосед добирался сам, потому что его родители работали и не могли довезти.  
  
      К новому соседу, судя по всему, это не относилось.  
  
      Кит отметил свое прибытие, получил ключ от комнаты, и это ощущалось так, будто ничего не поменялось. Хотя пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не направиться в свою старую комнату или, еще хуже, к Широ. Кит даже не был уверен, приехал ли он уже. Но если и да, то его комната уже точно не та, в которой они в прошлом году провели столько времени.  
  
      Сказать, что Кит был удивлен, когда вошел в свою комнату и увидел там трех человек, - ничего не сказать. Они улыбнулись, помахали ему и вернулись к своему разговору, оставляя Кита наедине с собой. Он поставил стопку книг, которую нес в руках, на стол и сел на кровать, чтобы просмотреть сумку и решить, что нужно из нее вытащить, а что может подождать.  
  
      Он уже наполовину разобрал ее, когда заметил, что отец соседа смотрит на него. И он пытался избегать зрительного контакта,  _правда пытался_ , но ему никогда не нравилось, когда на него пялились, так что секундой позже он встретился взглядом с мужчиной.  
  
      Тот, похоже, ждал этого, потому что тут же начал разговор, в котором Кит почти не принимал участия.  
  
      - Как ты, сынок?  
  
      Кит пробормотал «все хорошо», слабо понимая, почему какой-то незнакомец зовет его сыном.  
  
      - Так, ты приехал сюда один? Твои родители не смогли тебя подвезти?  
  
      Кит не был уверен, какое лицо он сделал после этого вопроса, но мужчина явно ожидал не этого, и его усы на секунду дрогнули. Кит знал, что должен был почувствовать себя виноватым, потому что мужчина выглядел как побитый щенок, но кто, черт возьми, он такой, чтобы спрашивать про жизнь Кита? Почему Кит должен ему отвечать? Это его дело, и этот мужчина не имеет права лезть к нему с расспросами. Кит, слегка раздраженный, открыл рот, чтобы...  
  
      - Кит!  
  
      «Оу», - пронеслось в голове Кита, и внезапно вся его злость испарилась быстрее, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы. Он взглянул на дверь, где во всей своей красе к косяку прислонился Золотой Мальчик Гарнизона, м-р Широгане Такаши, и улыбался ему.  
  
      Кит бросил взгляд на соседа. Тот замер с отвисшей челюстью, благоговейно глядя на Широ, и даже его родители выглядели слегка удивленными. «Да ладно», - подумал Кит, потому что, ну правда, это же просто Широ. Да, может Кит и привык к нему, но он всего лишь человек.  
  
      Широ ослепительно улыбнулся соседу и его семье и слегка повел плечом. Этот жест показался бы очаровательным всем, кто не знал Широ, но в глазах Кита он выглядел слишком нелепо, и его губы дернулись в легкой усмешке.  
  
      - Простите, что прерываю ваш, эм, разговор, - сказал Широ, вновь переводя взгляд на Кита, - но мне нужно одолжить его у вас на секунду.  
  
      Мужчина быстро кивнул, и Широ прошел в комнату, спешно взял Кита за запястье и вывел в коридор, напоследок коротко помахав рукой.  
  
      Когда они достаточно отошли от комнаты, Широ засмеялся, кладя руку Киту на плечи.  
  
      - Боже, я всерьез подумал, что ты на него кинешься, - сказал он, и Кит сердито взглянул на него, толкая кулаком в бедро.  
  
      - И не собирался, - только и успел он ответить, когда Широ притянул его в крепкое объятие. Он все еще смеялся, и энергии в нем было гораздо больше, чем в их последнюю встречу.  
  
      Широ отпустил его и оглядел сверху вниз, и Кит нахмурился.  
  
      - Эм...  
  
      - Ты набрал вес, - заметил он, не обращая внимание на возмущенное фырканье Кита. - Ох, подрос, я не говорю, что ты толстый. Ты просто выглядишь более здоровым. Ведь ради этого я стоял у тебя над душой все те месяцы и уговаривал нормально питаться, не так ли?  
  
      Кит задумался и пожал плечами.  
  
      - Думаю, я вполне неплохо ел.  
  
      Широ усмехнулся и пихнул его плечом.  
  
      - Так держать. Так, хочешь посмотреть мою новую комнату?  
  
      Кит даже не ответил ему, сразу направившись в ее сторону, когда Широ еще не закончил предложение. Его комната была неподалеку от крыла офицеров и инструкторов, которые жили в кампусе, и гораздо ближе к нынешней комнате Кита. Широ провел ключ-картой, открывая дверь.  
  
      - Моя комната теперь ближе, но теперь тебе придется осторожнее пробираться сюда и обратно в учебные дни. - Он помолчал, наблюдая, как Кит плюхается на кровать, которая теперь была у левой стены, а не у правой. - И, эм, не то чтобы мне на это указали, но наверное нам нужно сократить время, которое мы проводим здесь наедине, потому что я теперь инструктор, и это будет выглядеть неподобающе...  
  
      Кит вздернул бровь.  
  
      - Что, ты боишься, что тебя обвинят в выборе любимчиков?  
  
      Широ закатил глаза и сдвинул Кита к стене, чтобы сесть на край кровати.  
  
      - Понимаешь, я просто не хочу, чтобы мои шансы свелись к нулю, даже не появившись. К тому же, если бы я беспокоился насчет такого обвинения, я бы подумал об этом уже давно. Все, кто интересуется, знают, что ты единственный из всех людей, с кем я провожу время.  
  
      Кит закинул ноги на колени Широ и ответил:  
  
      - Потому что у тебя нет друзей.   
  
      И затем:  
  
      - Почему людей это волнует?  
  
      Широ недовольно посмотрел на него и скинул с себя его ноги, но Кит вернул их обратно.  
  
      - У меня куча друзей, просто в отличие от тебя у них есть собственные жизни. Я общаюсь с тобой из жалости.  
  
      Настала очередь Кита закатывать глаза.  
  
      - Ну, если тебе от этого крепче спится...  
  
      Он скинул ботинки и снова спросил:  
  
      - Так почему их это волнует?  
  
      - А? Ох, - Широ рывком поднялся с кровати, направляясь к стоящей на столе коробке. - Ну, из-за нашего статуса. Не то чтобы он хоть на что-то влиял, но у некоторых вызывает интерес.  
  
      - Какой у нас статус?  
  
      Широ принялся доставать вещи из коробки, не оборачиваясь на Кита.  
  
      - Ну, знаешь, все эти слова про золотого ученика и лучшего пилота своего поколения. Похоже мы не могли не стать хорошими друзьями.  
  
      Он не увидел, как Кит нахмурился, но заметил замешательство в его голосе, когда тот спросил:  
  
      - Лучшего пилота?  
  
      Широ повернул голову, намереваясь бросить ему раздраженный взгляд, но недовольство тут же сползло с его лица, стоило ему увидеть искреннее недоумение Кита.  
  
      - Ты серьезно об этом не слышал?  
  
      Кит помотал головой. Отросшие волосы лезли ему в лицо. Стоило все же подстричься, когда была возможность.  
  
      - Ничего о том, что служащие считают тебя лучшим пилотом твоего поколения и все такое? Как ты мог об этом не знать? Они только о тебе и говорили, когда в прошлом году обсуждали первокурсников.  
  
      Кит приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, что краснеет от этих слов.  
  
      - Они говорят обо мне такое? Почему?  
  
      Широ неверяще уставился на него.  
  
      - Ты серьезно, Кит? Потому что ты за один семестр переплюнул результаты первого и второго курсов в симуляторе и почти побил рекорд третьего? Ты даже побил мои рекорды, которые я установил на первых двух курсах, и обо мне тогда отзывались почти так же, как сейчас о тебе. Я абсолютно уверен, что об этом уже знает вся академия. Они даже ни разу  _не обмолвились_  тебе об этом?  
  
      Кит покопался в своей памяти и пожал плечами.  
  
      - Они делали пару комментариев, но я, эм, не знал, что они думают обо мне так. Они обычно говорили, что я лучший в группе и в таком духе.  
  
      Широ нахмурился и на мгновение выглядел предельно  _уставшим_ от Кита, но затем сморщил нос и громко рассмеялся.  
  
      - Охренеть, - прохрипел он. - Каким образом все знают, какой ты пилот, лучше тебя самого?  
  
      Румянец вернулся к Киту в полную силу, и он повернулся на другой бок, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
      - Заткнись, дурак, - сказал он, приглушенно из-за простыни.  
  
      Потому что да, Кит знал, что весьма неплох, но слышать подобное от служащих... это переходило границу между удивительным и смущающим. Мимолетные комментарии профессоров и инструкторов приобрели новый смысл, и Кит покраснел еще сильнее. «Боже, - подумал он, - неудивительно, что остальные ребята смотрят на меня как на зазнавшегося придурка».  
  
      - Это ведь хорошо. Тебе будет легче попасть на будущие миссии, раз на тебя уже смотрят в таком ключе.  
  
      Эти слова выдернули Кита из его размышлений, и он повернулся, глядя на Широ через плечо. Тот все еще стоял к нему спиной, продолжая расставлять предметы на столе. Кит упал на подушку и робко предположил:  
  
      - Например, на которую мы сможем полететь вместе?  
  
      Плечи Широ слегка приподнялись, а на губах возникла легкая улыбка. Он обернулся, и Кит увидел эту улыбку, невозможно мягкую и полную надежды.  
  
      - Да. На которую мы сможем полететь вместе.  
  
      Кит улыбнулся, и Широ буквально чувствовал излучаемое им счастье.  
  


***

  
      Позже в тот же день Гарнизон проводил приветственное собрание для студентов, их родителей и преподавателей.  
  
      Все служащие выстроились на сцене по званиям, и Кит едва удержался от смешка, когда увидел Широ в форме инструктора со своего места в переднем левом углу (потому что старые привычки засели глубоко, и Кит чувствовал себя безопаснее ближе к выходу). Тот почти все время смотрел прямо, но то и дело поглядывал на Кита, встречался с ним взглядом и превращался в олицетворение изящества, которого все ожидали от Золотого Мальчика Гарнизона.  
  
      Собрание было адски скучным, и Кит постоянно напоминал себе, что перед столькими служащими нужно сидеть ровно и не сползать. Как только все закончилось, Кит вылетел из зала и, убрав руки в карманы, направился по коридору. Широ, прежде чем они разошлись, дал ему свою ключ-карту, чтобы Кит, который освободится раньше, не стоял посреди коридора у всех на виду.  
  
      Кит открыл дверь, проведя картой, сбросил сапоги на входе и незамедлительно упал на кровать, заползая под толстое одеяло и расслабляясь. Он взял с собой форму и все принадлежности для учебы и оставил на столе записку для соседа, чтобы тот не ждал его ночью.  
  
      Широ пришел через десять минут, открывая отпертую дверь, и вместо приветствия поднял бровь.  
  
      - С возвращением, офицер Широгане, - поприветствовал Кит, ухмыляясь, когда Широ раздраженно выдохнул.  
  
      - Знаешь, то, что меня зовут по фамилии, пожалуй будет худшей частью всего этого, - сказал он, принимаясь расшнуровывать сапоги. - Все станут звать меня Широгане, и я не уверен, что вынесу это.  
  
      - Ты слишком драматизируешь, - ответил Кит, глядя, как Широ избавляется от рубашки, оставаясь только в белой майке, которую он всегда носил под формой.  
  
      Широ фыркнул в ответ и вытащил из комода спортивки.  
  
      - Ты-то легко привыкнешь. Я ведь с трудом приучил тебя звать меня Широ.  
  
      - Что ты несешь. - Кит нахмурился. - Я звал тебя Широ уже на второй наш разговор.  
  
      - Я помню совсем не это, - вздохнул тот, уходя в ванную.  
  
      - Значит ты неправильно помнишь, - парировал Кит.  
  
      Он затих, отгоняя желание скрестить руки на груди. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда Широ освободит ванную, он выбрался из-под одеяла, взял сменную одежду и направился в душ.  
  
      - Я нужен тебе только из-за ванной? - спросил Широ, хмыкая, когда Кит кивнул. - Почему-то эта меньше предыдущей, так что удачи тебе там.  
  
      - Меня не волнует размер ванной, если она  _личная_.  
  
      С этими словами Кит закрыл дверь и оглядел комнату. Она была действительно меньше прошлой, но не сильно. И все находилось на тех же местах, что и в прошлой, только отзеркаленно. Кит привычно подготовился к душу и встал под воду, тут же обнаруживая, что она заметно горячее, чем раньше. Он знал, что Широ будет подшучивать над ним из-за его вскрика, так что провел в душе побольше времени и использовал кучу чужих средств для волос.  
  
      Он наконец вышел из ванной, лениво вытирая волосы полотенцем, и сел практически в изножьи кровати, успешно закрывая Широ обзор на телевизор. Тот заворчал, пиная Кита ногой, и наконец ему удалось согнать его сильным пинком под зад. Кит неохотно встал и указал на руки Широ.  
  
      - Сдвинься, я хочу лечь.  
  
      Широ сморщил нос.  
  
      - Кем ты себя возомнил? Я не буду спать у стены.  
  
      - Я тоже, - фыркнул Кит.  
  
      - Тогда тебе лучше уйти.  
  
      - ...  
  
      Кит перелез через Широ и потряс мокрой головой, словно пёс.  
  
      - Эй! - воскликнул Широ, отпихивая смеющегося парня.   
  
      Со вздохом он забрал у Кита из рук полотенце и, заставив его сидеть спокойно, быстро вытер его волосы.  
  
      - Я не понимаю, неужели так сложно высушить волосы, прежде чем лезть в кровать? От тебя сплошной беспорядок.  
  
      Кит дернул плечом, забираясь под одеяло.  
  
      - От полотенца они становятся пушистыми.  
  
      - Уж лучше, чем мокрая кровать каждый раз, как ты у меня ночуешь.  
  
      Кит закатил глаза и повернулся к Широ спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
      - Было бы проще, если бы мы передвинули мебель, как она была в твоей прошлой комнате.  
  
      Широ замычал, но ничего не ответил, видимо, слишком увлеченный просмотром какой-то передачи. Десять минут спустя он выключил телевизор и свет и устроился рядом с Китом, укрываясь одеялом.  
  
      - Кит? - вдруг позвал он.  
  
      - Ммм?  
  
      - У тебя волосы отросли.  
  
      «Черт возьми...»  
  
      - Что?.. Широ, спи уже, - фыркнул Кит и протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы с шеи.  
  
      - Мм. Ладно.  
  
      Делая вид, что пытается улечься поудобнее, Широ поерзал, пока не прижался спиной к Киту. От того, что он был так близко, и от шампуня вернулся свойственный ему запах, уже давно выветрившийся со стащенной Китом одежды. Спокойствие волной накрыло Кита, и он с легкостью заснул крепче, чем в последние месяцы.  
  


***

  
  
      Кит вернулся в комнату после ужина, задерживаясь после занятий у Широ, чтобы помочь ему наконец распаковать все вещи и заодно посмотреть его расписание. Широ всего лишь ассистировал занятия в симуляторах у первого и второго курсов, но ему обещали выдать собственную группу на семестр перед Кербером, чтобы он привыкал быть лидером.  
  
      От внезапного появления Кита в комнате сосед испуганно подскочил.  
  
      - А... П-привет, Кит, - сказал он, закрывая книгу, которую читал до его прихода.  
  
      Кит кивнул в ответ, кинул сумку на кровать и устроился в ее углу, вытаскивая домашку.  
  
      Но через пять минут благословенной тишины сосед вновь заговорил, и Кит с тоской вспомнил прошлогоднего соседа. Тот был странным и немного раздражающим, но хотя бы никогда не разговаривал с Китом.  
  
      - Эм, Кит? Не сочти за любопытство, но ты... часто не возвращаешься в комнату ночевать? Я спрашиваю, потому что это, в общем-то, против правил...  
  
      Кит прервал его, потому что он слышал это правило от Широ сотни раз, пока тот наконец не сдался, и был не в настроении о чем-либо говорить.  
  
      - Да. Просто не обращай внимания, и все будет в порядке. Если я попадусь, это будут мои проблемы, не твои.  
  
      После этого сосед наконец замолк. Кит чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за то, что перебил его, но серьезно, ведь очевидно, что Кит уже делал такое, и если раньше он не беспокоился, то с чего начинать сейчас?  
  
      Парень молчал, и Кит мирно занимался, пока...  
  
      - Эй, Кит? Можешь научить меня хорошо летать?  
  
      «Твою же ж...»


	14. четырнадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> полеты и свидания, и полеты, и свидания, и полеты, и...

      Айверсон, инструктор второго и третьего курсов, спустился к кадетам, и плечи Кита, только что вылезшего из симулятора вместе с командой, тревожно напряглись.  
  
      Кит даже не ожидал, что будет так сильно скучать по инструктору с первого курса. Прошло всего три с половиной месяца с начала семестра, а Кит чуть не умер от смущения от похвалы Айверсона уже  _минимум_ четыре раза. Прежний инструктор просто кивнул бы и сказал безликое «очень хорошо». Айверсон же превращал достижения Кита в упрек всей остальной группе, что просто  _не могло_  сказаться на их отношениях положительно. Если раньше Кит подозревал, что они его недолюбливают, то сейчас он был в этом уверен.  
  
      Широ обычно пытался помочь и после таких сцен подходил с воодушевляющими словами и выбирал следующую команду для симулятора. Но его усилия мало что меняли: каждое хвалебное слово о других кадетах сопровождалось руганью Айверсона.  
  
      Айверсон даже однажды принес с собой прошлогодние результаты Кита, подсчитывая, сколько рекордов тот побил за все время обучения, и, к ужасу Кита, огласил это на всю группу. Вся эта ситуация напомнила ему о детях в родном городе, которые кичились своими успехами в спорте и учебе, и о том, как он ненавидел это слушать. Неудивительно, что все пристально смотрели на него каждый раз, как он выходил из симулятора.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Широ так или иначе вел их занятия, за полетами Кита наблюдал именно Айверсон. Хорошо, если Широ успевал сказать хоть слово, когда Кит сходил с платформы. Но чаще Айверсон выходил вперед, раздвигая кадетов и оттесняя Широ, смотревшего из-за спины инструктора на напряженные плечи и стиснутые зубы Кита. И каждый раз тот видел его извиняющуюся улыбку. Кит в конце концов спросил его, как он справлялся с похвалой, когда учился у Айверсона.  
  
      — Как справиться с похвалой Айверсона? — переспросил Широ, когда Кит, в коконе из чужого одеяла, пожаловался ему. — Ну, я дружил почти со всеми в своей группе, так что они знали, что его слова это не то, что я думаю на самом деле. В основном я просто не обращал внимания и старался вдохновлять товарищей добиваться того же.  
  
      Кит помнил, как он тогда с сарказмом ответил: «Да, должно помочь», — и, чувствуя полное бессилие, повернулся на другой бок и уставился в стену. Сейчас же он, ощущая на себе ненавидящие взгляды, жалел, что был таким засранцем и не воспользовался советом. На долю секунды он столкнулся взглядом с Широ, и тот коротко улыбнулся ему, прежде чем вновь перевести взгляд вперед.  
  
      Кит смотрел прямо перед собой, подходя к Айверсону, и был готов услышать любую критику или похвалу насчет пятнадцатиминутного полета.  
  
      — Как обычно блестяще, Когане, — сказал он. — Каждый день ты проявляешь себя, в отличие от остальных стоящих здесь кадетов. Ты напоминаешь мне Широгане, чего и следовало ожидать от лучшего пилота своего поколения!  
  
      А. Вот оно.  
  
      Айверсон при каждом удобном случае упоминал Широ, ведь Керберская миссия приближалась. Широ от этого смущался, Кит же раздражался. Подобные сравнения приводили ко множеству претензий: от обвинений, что он дополнительно занимается с Широ, до более тревожных (и смущающих) слухов о природе его дружбы с ним. Улыбки Широ, адресованные ему во время занятий, то, что они вместе обедали и вместе приходили на занятия, — все это, конечно, никак делу не помогало.  
  
      А еще было «лучший пилот своего поколения». После того, как Широ рассказал ему об этом, он только эту фразу везде и слышал. Даже его профессора периодически обращались к нему так, и в коротких заметках в низу своих самостоятельных Кит читал: «Меньшего и не ожидал от лучшего пилота своего поколения :) 100/100», — и в таком духе.  
  
      Кит знал, что подобная похвала редка, настолько, что даже к Широ, одаренному золотому мальчику, никогда так не обращались. Кит хотел бы гордиться собой, но не мог. Он посвятил жизнь тому, чтобы стать пилотом, трудился так много, и все равно не ощущал себя  _правильно_ , и из-за этого опускались руки. Он  _хотел_ принять похвалу,  _хотел_ быть лучшим, но все равно словно чего-то не хватало, словно он не заслуживал быть лучшим, пока не выяснит это, от чего он только сильнее расстраивался. Он уже хотел поговорить с Широ, но с трудом от этого удержался, потому что не знал,  _как_ описать свое чувство.  
  
      — Спасибо, сэр, — только и ответил Кит, кивая и занимая место в конце группы.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как другие кадеты смотрят ему вслед, когда он проходил мимо них, и постарался отогнать желание запустить руку в волосы, но с треском провалился. Он заправил пряди назад, проходя мимо Широ с опущенным в пол взглядом.  
  
      Он чувствовал тупую боль от досады и раздражения, но вызвана она была не кадетами и не Айверсоном. Миссия на Кербер стремительно приближалась, и каждую секунду вне занятий Широ либо заполнял бумаги, либо что-то печатал в ноутбуке, либо просто не был рядом с Китом. Их занятия в зале прекратились, Широ слишком уставал от подготовки к миссии и тренировок, на которые уходил после занятий второкурсников. Вылазки в оранжерею случались дважды с начала года и тоже исчезли. Кит пару раз пробирался туда один, когда Широ пропускал обед из-за загруженности, но каждый раз уходил в считанные минуты, не в силах находиться в одиночестве в  _их_ месте.  
  
      Любое время, что удавалось провести вместе с Широ вне занятий, проходило в тишине или за отрывистыми разговорами. Кит занимался домашней работой, а Широ заканчивал заполнять нудные документы, что ему поручили утром. Кит всегда освобождался первым и заворачивался в одеяло, глядя, как Широ, сгорбившись, что-то быстро печатает. Кит беспокоился о нем. Широ засиживался с работой до поздней ночи, его плечи устало поникли, а мешки под глазами становились больше с каждым днем. Кит все чаще ловил себя на том, что желал, чтобы Широ не нужно было через все это проходить, чтобы его не выбрали на миссию. Тогда он был бы здоров и счастлив, и Кит вновь смог бы по-настоящему проводить время со своим лучшим другом.  
  
      Кит стиснул зубы, коря себя за эгоизм, и сжал ладони в кулаки. В симулятор тем временем заходила следующая команда.  
  


***

  
      Обнимая подушку, Кит вздохнул, перевел взгляд на спину Широ и постарался не обращать внимания на шумящий телевизор.  
  
      Официально минула отметка в три недели до запуска на Кербер, и Кит не был уверен, видел ли он Широ настолько загруженным и уставшим раньше. Было уже почти два ночи субботы, и Кит знал, что не важно, во сколько Широ ляжет спать, он в любом случае проснется в восемь, чтобы закончить все, что осталось. Киту не нравилось, что Широ не обращал на него внимания в то редкое время, когда Кит мог быть с ним, но он все понимал.  
  
      Он все еще понимал, когда Широ наконец встал из-за стола, выключил телевизор, сдвинул Кита со своей подушки и своего места и молча, как и за работой, повалился рядом с ним.  
  
      — Знаешь, — начал Кит и, дождавшись, когда Широ промычит в ответ, продолжил:  
  
      — Если так пойдет дальше, то мы будем едва друг друга видеть до самого отлета.  
  
      Широ повернулся на бок и взглянул на Кита.  
  
      — О чем ты? — спросил он, сводя брови. — Мы все время друг друга видим. На занятиях и все такое. Смотри, мы даже сейчас это делаем. Ура нам!  
  
      Кит уперся костяшками в плечо Широ и ослабил давление, только когда тот обхватил пальцами его запястье.  
  
      — Дурак, ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
      Широ в ответ тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он перелег, просовывая руку под подушку, и снова посмотрел на Кита.  
  
      — Ладно, я понял. Это должен был быть сюрприз, но… — он осекся, видя, как дрогнули брови Кита на «сюрпризе» и тот вытянул шею в молчаливой просьбе продолжить. — В последние выходные перед миссией мне дадут отгул, чтобы я отдохнул, и я слышал, что в двух городах отсюда устраивают ярмарку. Я думал съездить туда с тобой, но раз ты так настаиваешь, чтобы мы были здесь…  
  
      — Ой,  _заткнись_ , — перебил его Кит, возбужденно подскакивая на кровати. — Ты возьмешь меня на ярмарку? Сколько мы там пробудем? Я смогу взять сладкую вату? Сладкая вата вообще  _вкусная_?  
  
      — Кит,  _успокойся_ , ты сейчас разбудишь профессоров или еще кого-нибудь, — зашипел на него Широ, перекатываясь на спину и играючи перехватывая его руки. — Подожди, ты что, никогда не пробовал сладкую вату?  
  
      Кит дернул плечом и лег Широ на грудь, придавливая его бедром в отместку за обездвиженные руки.  
  
      — А как? В детстве у меня было не особо много возможностей попасть на ярмарку, — просто ответил он, с весельем наблюдая, как на лице Широ появляется осознание. — Но не важно. Расскажи побольше о выходных.  
  
      Широ отпустил одну руку Кита, чтобы убрать с себя его бедро.  
  
      — Я возьму на время машину в Гарнизоне, так что нам не придется ехать на автобусе. Город отсюда примерно в часе езды, так что наверное мы уедем в пятницу после занятий, останемся там на две ночи и вернемся в воскресенье. Если ты не против.  
  
      — И я смогу есть там любую еду, которую захочу, да? — спросил Кит, освобождая вторую руку и ложась обратно на кровать.  
  
      Широ поднял бровь и с улыбкой поддразнил:  
  
      — О-о, наш привередливый мальчик  _хочет_ противной жирной еды?  
  
      — Конечно, — фыркнул Кит.  
  


***

  
      Время до пятницы тянулось невыносимо долго, будто прошел год, а не несколько дней.  
  
      Айверсон в каждый свободный момент упоминал керберскую миссию и неизменно старался подзадорить Широ, хвалясь его достижениями. Лишь изредка он говорил о Холтах и о том, что кадеты однажды смогут достичь и их уровня тоже. Вместо этого он почти все время тратил на попытки сделать из Кита второго Широ. Его полеты хвалили чуть реже, чем всегда, во время сессий в симуляторе он получал одну-две подсказки, как сделать лучше, несмотря на то, что его результаты и так уже были ближе к верхнему пределу, чем у кого-либо другого. Киту не мешали подобные замечания, как только пристальное внимание к нему ослабевало, он справлялся с симуляцией так же хорошо, как и всегда.  
  
      Сегодняшняя сессия в симуляторе закончилась тем, что Кит получил почти идеальный результат, выше, чем удавалось набрать с самого начала года, когда предкерберовская суматоха выбивала из колеи. Его грудь распирало от гордости, когда он выходил из симулятора. Команда следовала сразу за ним. Он видел, как Широ слабо улыбается ему с другого конца помещения, и восторженный блеск в его глазах точно был таким же, как у Кита.  
  
      Кит вздрогнул и разорвал зрительный контакт, когда Айверсон сомкнул пальцы на его плече и бросил ему сверху впечатленный взгляд. Он крепко сжал его плечо, и сустав прострелило слабой болью, но ее не было достаточно, чтобы омрачить счастье Кита.  
  
      — Если ты продолжишь так же превосходно, Когане, ты попадешь на миссию сильно задолго до официального выпуска. Ты сможешь превзойти Широгане, что уже само по себе повод для гордости. Ты прекрасный пример того, каким должен быть кадет Гарнизона, и остальные должны стремиться к твоему уровню.  
  
      Кит уже не слушал, слова влетали в одно ухо и вылетали из другого. Все, о чем он мог думать, это возможность в будущем отправиться на миссию. Он представлял, как пройдет миссия Широ, и каково будет, когда они, несомненно, полетят вместе, каково будет изучать космос с лучшим другом. В груди разлилось чувство, которому он не смог найти названия, а в горле встал ком. Кит быстро кивнул и выдавил: «Спасибо, сэр».  
  
      Айверсон убрал руку и с ухмылкой обернулся к Широ.  
  
      — Офицер Широгане, есть что сказать Когане?  
  
      Все внимание переключилось на Широ, и каждый мог прочесть на его лице неприкрытую гордость. Он с улыбкой вздохнул и опустил руки, которые до этого держал скрещенными.  
  
      — Блестящая работа, Когане. Для меня будет честью однажды полететь с тобой.  
  
      Дыхание Кита на мгновение перехватило, и он ответил слабой улыбкой и еще одним тихим «спасибо, сэр». Айверсон наконец дал ему вернуться на привычное место в конце. Голова кружилась от первой похвалы, которая действительно была ему важна.  
  
      По завершении занятия Кит ушел первым и торопливо вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться и собрать вещи. За обедом они с Широ договорились встретиться у главных ворот, чем раньше тем лучше, так что он собирался так быстро, как только мог. Он просовывал голову через ворот футболки, когда наконец вернулся сосед. Его первоначальная застенчивость быстро сменилась притворной скромностью и неуемным желанием знать про жизнь Кита все.  
  
      Он кинул сумку около своей кровати и через плечо взглянул на Кита, который сидел и надевал сапоги.  
  
      — Куда ты собрался?  
  
      — В город, — коротко ответил Кит, надевая второй сапог.  
  
      Встав, он направился к комоду, выдвигая верхний ящик.  
  
      — С офицером Широгане?  
  
      Кит не потрудился ответить, выкладывая на кровать одежду для следующих двух дней. Вытащив пижаму, он поколебался и в итоге решил взять две футболки Широ, которые он давным-давно взял у него. Свою красную куртку он тоже кинул на кровать — из-за отопления в Гарнизоне она ему не понадобится, пока он не окажется снаружи.  
  
      — Так вы что, лучшие друзья или как? Это из-за него ты так хорошо летаешь? — спросил он. Кит взглянул на него и в ответ только пожал плечами. — Что? Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я сохраню твой секрет.  
  
      Кит закатил глаза и сел обратно на кровать, принимаясь освобождать сумку.  
  
      — Широ никак не влияет на то, как я летаю. Он не мой учитель.  
  
      — То есть не в этом дело? — спросил он. — Почему тогда он держит тебя всегда рядом с собой? Это как-то связано с тем, что ты не появляешься в комнате ночью? Это вот такую честь ты оказываешь ему?  
  
      Кит резко повернул голову, свирепо глядя на него, пока со злостью запихивал одежду в сумку.  
  
      — На что ты блять намекаешь?  
  
      — Ни на что, ни на что. Ты сам все делаешь предельно очевидным.  
  
      — Я не могу сделать очевидным то, чего не существует.  
  
      — Эй, чел, — сказал он. — Я не пытаюсь тебя специально расстроить. Просто мне бы очень не хотелось видеть, как ты будешь подавлен, когда золотой мальчик улетит от тебя уже на следующей неделе.  
  
      Кит встал с кровати, закинул сумку на плечо, взял куртку и кинул на соседа последний взгляд.  
  
      — Мне все равно. За собой лучше следи.  
  
      Дверь закрылась за Китом, но недостаточно быстро, и до него донеслось приглушенное «злюка». Без наставлений Широ «терпение ключ к концентрации» и всей ерунды про контроль гнева, которую тот в него впихнул, Кит бы точно обернулся и ударил по двери.  
  


***

  
      Кит пошел к вахтеру, чтобы сообщить, что уезжает на выходные, и, когда он заполнял выданный ему бланк, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он проверил сообщения, когда отошел от поста дежурного, и короткое «жду снаружи» от Широ заставило его ускорить шаг, и из центральных дверей он уже практически выбежал. На улице его ждал автомобиль Гарнизона. Кит сел в него и мягко улыбнулся Широ, и постепенно радостное возбуждение сменилось спокойным обсуждением планов и ярмарочной еды.  
  
      Они заселились в мотель, в котором забронировали комнату на выходные, и оба сделали вид, что не замечают дополнительной кровати в комнате, оставляя сумки на той, что ближе к окну. Широ ушел, чтобы купить китайской еды, и, пока его не было, Кит успел принять душ и устроился на кровати, переключая каналы на телевизоре. Широ вернулся с двумя коробочками еды и оставил их на столе. Он снял с плеч Кита полотенце, распушил им его мокрые волосы и опустился на другую половину кровати. Кит упустил момент, когда он в тот вечер провалился в сон, полный жареного риса, сладкой ваты и космических кораблей.  
  
      Слабый солнечный свет просачивался через шторы и падал на спутанный клубок из конечностей и одеял. Кит проснулся с первыми лучами, но ему было так тепло, что он погрузился в дрему на следующий час, пока Широ наконец не зашевелился за его спиной. Он встал и, невесомо потрепав Кита по волосам, ушел в душ.  
  
      Он вернулся спустя двадцать минут, и от шороха, с которым он начал перебирать сумку, Кит вновь проснулся. Он повернулся, чтобы пожелать доброго утра, и застыл от увиденной картины.  
  
      Широ, стоявший у соседней кровати, обернулся и улыбнулся ему, придерживая свободной рукой край полотенца.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — сказал он, поворачиваясь обратно и доставая джинсы, боксеры и футболку.  
  
      Кит невнятно промычал в ответ, не способный на что-то большее, и проследил взглядом, как несколько капель воды срываются с волос Широ и сбегают вниз по его спине.  
  
      — Если ты не встанешь, мы не попадем на ярмарку, — напомнил Широ, снова получая в ответ отстраненное мычание.  
  
      Он вновь взглянул на еще не до конца проснувшегося Кита и усмехнулся. Широ бросил в него кофту из сумки, взял свою одежду и ушел в ванную. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, он выглянул и скомандовал:  
  
      — Вставай и собирайся, кадет.  
  
      Кит закатил глаза, но все же выбрался из-под одеяла и лениво натянул на себя одну из старых футболок Широ, стащенных в прошлом году. Он надел джинсы наполовину и откинулся обратно на кровать, снова укрывая себя одеялом.  
  
      Широ открыл дверь ванной и замер, не в силах сдержать громкого смеха от увиденного. Из-под одеяла торчали ноги Кита, одетые в джинсы только до колен, а поверх лица парень набросил подушку.  
  
      — Почему ты сегодня такой вялый? — спросил он, касаясь коленом его ступни и беря с тумбочки свой телефон.  
  
      — Не знаю, — донеслось в ответ, и Кит уморительно завозился под одеялом, натягивая штаны до конца.  
  
      Широ покачал головой и сел на кровать рядом с ним, отклоняясь назад и прижимая его своим весом. Снизу раздалось пыхтение, и в его плечи и руки врезались плотно сжатые кулаки. Широ выпрямился и отнял подушку от лица Кита, глядя на отраженную на нем смесь усталости и раздражения.  
  
      — Все еще хочешь пойти сегодня? — спросил Широ, возвращая подушку на ее изначальное место. — Мы всегда можем заняться чем-нибудь другим, если ты не в настроении.  
  
      Кит слегка надулся, но в следующую секунду его лицо растянулось в зевке.  
  
      — Все еще хочу пойти, — сказал он, перекатываясь на бок. — Дай мне пару минут.  
  
      Он стащил подушку с половины Широ и, намертво в нее вцепившись, вжался в нее лицом. Широ вздохнул с коротким смешком, взъерошил волосы Кита и встал, продолжая собираться.  
  


***

  
      Кит открыл глаза от звука закрывающейся двери и слегка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Широ. Тот кинул на столик ключи от комнаты и машины и поставил рядом с ними коробку пончиков. При мысли о сладком Кит подскочил и поспешил открыть коробку.  
  
      Он застыл с открытым ртом, изумленно глядя на Широ и совершенно не волнуясь, что тот излишне резко растрепал свои волосы.  
  
      — Если бы я знал, что нужно просто купить пончики, чтобы поднять тебя, я покупал бы их каждый раз, как ты пытался поспать подольше, — сказал он, выдвигая из-под столика деревянный стул и беря пончик.  
  
      Кит последовал его примеру и застонал, откусив от пончика.  
  
      — Это лучший день в жизни, — выдал он с набитым ртом и получил от Широ легкий пинок по лодыжке за отсутствие манер. — Ты лучший, — сказал он, встречаясь взглядом с Широ.  
  
      Широ подавился воздухом и широко распахнул глаза от искреннего и открытого взгляда, которым одарил его Кит. Он резко вдохнул, и, как бы клишированно это ни звучало, мог поклясться, что его сердце пропустило удар от того, с каким обожанием смотрел на него Кит. Это был бы по-настоящему удивительный момент для их дружбы, полный смущающего Широ осознания, если бы только вдыхать с полным ртом было хорошей идеей. Сделав это, Широ предсказуемо подавился куском пончика и вцепился в край столика, откашливаясь.  
  
      Когда кашель утих, до него донесся звонкий смех. Он поднял взгляд на Кита, который смеялся над его невезением, прикрыв рот ладонью и зажмурив глаза. Будь это кто-то другой, Широ бы рассердился, но смех Кита он находил очаровательным.  
  
      — Не будь таким поганцем, — сказал он слегка хрипло.  
  
      Кит перестал смеяться и откинулся на спинку стула, самодовольно ухмыляясь.  
  
      — По крайней мере я знаю, как не удушить себя, — поддразнил он, снова откусывая от пончика.  
  
      Широ закатил глаза, повторяя за Китом.  
  
      — Зато я знаю, как расчесывать свои волосы.  
  
      — Я всегда расчесываю волосы!  
  
      — Уверен?..  
  
      Кит раздраженно фыркнул и скрестил руки.  
  
      — Что поделать, у меня много волос.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не подстричь их? — предложил Широ.  
  
      Ему нравились длинные волосы Кита, но мысль о нем с короткими оказалась удивительно захватывающей, и, что ж, он уже понял сегодня  _некоторые_ свои чувства, почему бы не добавить к ним еще?  
  
      Возмущенный взгляд Кита красноречиво показал, что он думает об этой идее.  
  
      — Ни за что. Я  _ужасно_ выгляжу с короткими волосами. Ты даже не захочешь дружить со мной, если я подстригусь, — драматично произнес Кит.  
  
      Широ изогнул бровь, не веря, что все так плохо, и вынул из коробки еще один пончик.  
  
      — Ну не знаю. Думаю, ты выглядел бы мило.  
  
      «Ох черт, вырвалось». Широ быстро отвел взгляд, стараясь, чтобы комментарий был похож на обычную шутку, не более.  
  
      Выждав пару секунд, он снова посмотрел на Кита. Тот застыл над своим пончиком, и кончики его ушей полыхали пунцовым.  
  
      Это тоже показалось Широ очень милым.  
  


***

  
      На словах идея взять Кита на ярмарку звучала отлично, на деле же…  
  
      Широ просто хотел  _присесть_.  
  
      Но он обещал Киту этот выходной и смирился с тем, как они бегали от одного аттракциона к другому. Если Киту это нравится, то он выдержит. Расслабленность и чистое счастье, которые возникали на лице Кита каждый раз, как аттракцион запускался, были тем, что он никогда не забудет. Это был лучший подарок, какой Широ только мог получить перед отлетом, и ему хотелось, чтобы эти эмоции никогда не покидали Кита.  
  
      Широ купил Киту сладкую вату и другую разнообразную ярмарочную еду и с весельем наблюдал, как тот ковыряет и тычет пальцем пушистый сахарный клубок. Было крайне притягательно быть первым, кто знакомит Кита со столькими новыми вещами, и видеть его реакцию. Какие-то из них были положительными, какие-то не особо. Кит очень легко принял сладости, но отказался от начос, потому что сыр был «слишком оранжевый». Подобные слова наверное должны были раздражать, но для Широ они имели смысл, когда произносились Китом.  
  
      То же относилось к аттракционам. Киту крайне полюбилась скоростная «Поездка Супермена», но он отказался возвращаться на «Твистер», потому что он сильно напоминал ему о… неприятном времени. Но все было в порядке, Широ отвел его в «павильон смеха», и темные тучи над его головой развеялись и вновь засияло солнце.  
  
      Было почти девять, когда Кит наконец устал от аттракционов. Он побывал почти везде по три раза и даже дважды посмотрел, как трюкач выстреливает собой из пушки. Они с Широ неторопливо прогуливались по ярмарке; их руки соприкасались при каждом шаге, и неожиданно Широ почувствовал, как Кит коснулся его ладони, медленно просовывая свои тонкие пальцы между пальцами Широ. От происходящего сердце Широ быстрее забилось в груди, особенно когда Кит обнадеживающе сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся, глядя на него из-под челки.  
  
      Это было слишком мило, это просто было слишком. Широ улетал меньше чем через неделю, и если бы он был благороднее, он бы отложил свои чувства до возвращения, банально получая время разобраться в них, прежде чем вываливать на Кита.  
  
      Только он не был столь благороден, и теплая ладонь в его руке лишь напоминала, что он изведется за предстоящий год вдали от Кита, если не скажет ему  _сейчас_.  
  
      И он сделал то, что делают менее благородные люди.  
  
      Он остановился.  
  
      — Эй, мы еще не были на колесе обозрения, — сказал он Киту.  
  
      Тот перевел взгляд с его лица куда-то за его плечо, очевидно, на ярко подсвеченный аттракцион.  
  
      — Ха, — произнес он с, как Широ показалось, трепетом. — Похоже и правда не были.  
  
      Он не сказал больше ни слова и потянул Широ прямиком к колесу. Широ внутренне возликовал, зная, что от вида ярмарки с такой высоты Кит вдохновится на разговор о космосе, что, к сожалению, в данный момент было проще, чем говорить о своих чувствах. Кто бы сомневался.  
  
      Однако, Широ в последний раз был на колесе обозрения еще ребенком и совсем забыл, как они работают. Он собирался пройти три или четыре оборота, пока не станет совсем поздно, но столкнулся с тем, что свободного времени останется гораздо больше, когда понял, что колесо останавливают, чтобы высадить одних людей и посадить других.  
  
      Кита, похоже, это совсем не смущало, он стоял рядом с ним и почти вибрировал от напряжения. Очередь продвигалась медленно, но им повезло оказаться где-то в ее середине и вскоре сесть в кабинку.  
  
      Когда она поднялась примерно на половину высоты, Кит оторвался от разглядывания ярмарки и с серьезным видом повернулся к Широ.  
  
      — Нам надо поговорить.  
  
      — Ч-что? — спросил Широ, слегка удивленный, как резко атмосфера вокруг Кита сменилась с безмятежной на серьезную. — О чем?  
  
      — О нас, — ответил Кит, наклоняясь ближе к Широ.  
  
      — Кит, нам не обязательно говорить об этом сейчас, — попытался урезонить его Широ, но Кит закрыл глаза. — Кит, — повторил он мягко.  
  
      — Мы должны поговорить об этом, пока ты не улетел, — сказал тот, вновь открывая глаза, и больше для себя пробормотал:  
  
      — Чем бы  _это_ ни было.  
  
      Широ преодолел расстояние кабинки и взял Кита за руку, сплетая их пальцы.  
  
      — Чем ты хочешь чтобы  _оно_ было? — спросил он, глядя на Кита не менее пристально, чем тот на него.  
  
      Он огладил ладонь Кита большим пальцем, и в глазах Кита промелькнула неуверенность, словно по стене пошли трещины, обнажая его уязвимость.  
  
      — Я никогда… — начал он, опуская голову. Широ увидел, как его уши несчастно заалели. — Я просто… аргх!  
  
      Свободной рукой он беспокойно вцепился в свою челку, но Широ осторожно выпутал его пальцы из мягких черных прядей. Он придвинулся ближе и приподнял голову Кита за подбородок.  
  
      Открывшийся вид рвал сердце Широ на части. Кит закусил нижнюю губу, в его глазах стояли слезы, а щеки порозовели от смущения и волнения. Широ скользнул ладонью с подбородка на щеку и стер большим пальцем скатившуюся слезу.  
  
      — Кит, — произнес он, не уверенный, что мягкость в его голосе не будет заглушена ярмарочной суетой под ними. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Тебя, — выпалил он, поднимая руку и обхватывая запястье Широ. — Я просто… хочу быть с тобой, и я знаю, что немного опоздал с признанием. Прости, что так поздно, и прости, что я был обузой и постоянно легко выходил из себя, я не знаю,  _почему_ я  _такой_ , но ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, что это нормально, — он говорил быстро, на одном дыхании, не сдерживая эмоций. — Рядом с тобой я не чувствую себя сумасшедшим.  
  
      Сердце Широ скакнуло в груди, он он импульсивно притянул Кита к себе и крепко прижал.  
  
      — Ты не сумасшедший, Кит, — медленно начал он, прочесывая правой рукой его волосы. — И ты не опоздал. И не был обузой. Ты это  _ты_ , и это все, что мне нужно, — последние слова он прошептал в волосы Кита, подтверждая их мягким поцелуем в висок.  
  
      Кит замер на несколько секунд, а затем поднял голову, упираясь кулаками в грудь Широ.  
  
      — Я… нужен тебе? — спросил он полным трепета и недоверия голосом, сводя брови и вновь глядя на Широ из-за челки.  
  
      —  _Да_ , Кит, — выдохнул Широ так же торопливо, как и Кит минутой ранее, — Ты единственный, кто мне нужен.  
  
      Время вокруг замерло, пока они смотрели друг на друга. Кит приоткрыл губы, и Широ потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он приближается к нему, еще несколько, чтобы потянуться навстречу, и еще одна, чтобы удобно наклонить голову, позволяя их губам впервые соприкоснуться.  
  
      Поцелуй был нежным. Широ мягко прижался к растрескавшимся губам Кита. Он чувствовал на них оставшийся сахар и столкнулся с заманчивой идеей узнать, насколько сладко у него во рту, но понимал, что нельзя давить на Кита.  
  
      Секундами спустя они отстранились друг от друга, задержав дыхание. Кит излучал совершенное изумление и блаженство, он был больше похож на ангела, чем на человека, особенно в белой подсветке кабинки.  
  
      Впрочем, отстранились они ненадолго, менее чем через минуту снова воссоединяясь в центре кабинки. Кит протянул руки и обхватил лицо Широ ладонями, пальцами зарываясь в его стриженые волосы. Тот одной рукой удерживал голову Кита ровно, а другой смахнул с его лица пряди.  
  
      Поцелуй вышел жадным. Кит, пользуясь своими руками в его волосах, притянул себя ближе к нему. Его губы двигались искусно, но Широ бы скорее поверил, что поцелуи для Кита так же естественны, как и полеты, чем в смехотворную идею о предыдущих партнерах.  
  
      Вся ситуация была будто ожившей мечтой Широ, хотя ощущение губ Кита на собственных было куда лучше, чем он вообще мог себе представить.  
  
      Громкий взрыв сотряс ярмарку, и Кит вздрогнул и сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах Широ, резко оборачиваясь к источнику шума. Позади них таял в воздухе белый узор, и уже был запущен следующий, взрываясь, прежде чем с шипением заискриться в небе.  
  
      — Фейерверки, — выдохнул Кит, наблюдая, как в небо взлетает еще один.  
  
      — Как вовремя, — пробормотал Широ, тоже следя за ними.  
  
      Кит повернулся обратно к нему с тихим смешком, улыбаясь от клишированности ситуации.  
  
      — Очень вовремя, — произнес он, снова наклоняясь к Широ.


End file.
